Avoir un autre Alter
by Blihioma
Summary: Calendrier de l'Avent 2016 - Aujourd'hui, je suis un être sans importance, demain je serai le Héro adulé de tous. Aujourd'hui, je suis l'ami précieux, demain je serais celui qui sèmera la terreur dans la ville. Aujourd'hui, je suis dans un lit blanc, demain je serai sur le champ de bataille. Vingt-quatre jours, vingt-quatre drabbles, vingt-quatre histoires.
1. Le Cauchemar des Techniciens

**Disclaimer :** Kōhei Horikoshi possède My Hero Academia et ses personnages

 **Evénement :** Calendrier de l'Avent 2016

Alors, comme je l'ai annoncé sur Facebook, voici l'évènement d'hiver ! Pendant 24 jours, chaque jour à la même heure (21h avec +/- 30min), je posterais un drabble plus ou moins long pour vous aider à attendre Décembre, j'espère que vous aimerez lire ce recueil spécial Noël.

L'univers sera le même mais l'histoire changera pour quasiment chaque drabble, ainsi que les pairings (attention, je dis pairing mais pour être honnête ils seront dans presque tous les cas seulement sous-entendus). Les drabbles tourneront tous autour de Midoriya, et son Alter changera également pour chaque histoire.

 **Rating :** K+

 **Genre :** Humour

 **Univers :** Midoriya n'a pas le même Alter et il n'a pas rencontré All Might

 **Pairing :** Midoriya x Bakugou

 **°0o0°**

 **Drabble n°1 – Le Cauchemar des Techniciens**

Bakugou regarda son emploi du temps une fois de plus. Aujourd'hui, comme chaque premier mercredi après-midi du mois, les membres du Département Héro allaient se rendre au Département Support de Yuuei pour un cours pratique en commun : les futurs Techniciens avaient pour missions d'inventer une arme au choix imaginée par les futurs Héros. Il pouvait s'agit d'un équipement de capture, un rajout, une amélioration ou une révision de leur costume, cela dépendait du bon vouloir des deux élèves. Les groupes pouvaient changer d'un cours à l'autre, mais généralement les futurs Héros gardaient le même technicien pour toute leur scolarité.

Bakugou était l'un des seuls cas à part... Tous les techniciens redoutaient de se coltiner l'insupportable adolescent qui était imbuvable ! Il ne cessait de critiquer leur travail, de leur hurler dessus et de les pousser à la compétition pour des étapes qui demandaient patience et minutie. Le blond se demandait quel allait être le poltron qu'on allait lui refiler cette fois ! Il ne voulait pas se rendre à ce cours qu'il jugeait inutile, mais il n'avait pas le choix et il avait remarqué que d'autres élèves commençaient à le rattraper grâce à un équipement qui mettait bien mieux leurs capacités en valeur... Il ne voulait pas perdre ! Peut-être qu'il pourrait faire un effort pour aujourd'hui seulement ? Enfin, ça dépendrait de son partenaire du jour !

Ce fut donc renfrogné et bougonnant que l'adolescent rejoignit le bâtiment réservé aux expérimentations des techniciens – apparemment il était constamment en rénovation... Bakugou entra dans le bâtiment et remarqua un peu plus loin certains de ses camarades de classe, déjà en grande discussion avec les techniciens qui se chargeaient d'eux. Il s'approcha en affichant son air le plus colérique et revêche, se préparant déjà aux remarques stupides de son délégué et aux tentatives d'humour vaseuses de la fille volante toujours fourrée avec lui. Mais à la place, il entendit une voix extrêmement familière l'appeler joyeusement :

« Kacchan ! »

Bakugou se retourna, prêt à défoncer la gueule de celui qui venait de l'apostropher avec ce surnom stupide, quand il se rappela qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule et unique personne qui l'avait toujours nommé ainsi. Il se calma un peu finalement et toisa son ex-ami d'enfance qui lui souriait de toutes ses dents :

« Deku… » Grogna-t-il.

La dernière fois qu'il s'était revu, c'était le jour du test pour intégrer Yuuei, le collégien avait toujours crié qu'il deviendrait un Héros, mais malgré ses performances plutôt respectables, il n'avait pas fait partie des meilleurs, il était même loin derrière car il n'avait eu ni l'endurance ni le physique pour une telle épreuve de vitesse où c'était chacun pour soi. Après ça, Bakugou pensait qu'il s'était enfermé dans sa chambre pour pleurer jusqu'à se dessécher et tomber en cendres, mais apparemment il s'était trompé.

« Cela faisait longtemps Kacchan, comment tu vas ? »

Son sourire était toujours aussi rayonnant, on ne dirait pas que l'illusion de son rêve d'enfance s'était brisée il y a quelques mois à peine. Il semblait extrêmement serein au contraire. Et vachement insolent !

« En quoi ça te regarde Deku ! J'avais pas envie de voir ta tronche de zombie mortifiée ! »

« C'est vrai que je n'étais pas jolie à voir après le test. » Rigola-t-il de bon cœur. « Mais c'est fini maintenant ! » Ajouta l'adolescent avec conviction. « Finalement, je ne suis pas si mal ici ! Allez viens, je vais te présenter aux autres ! »

Midoriya attrapa d'autorité sa main et Bakugou, trop surpris pour réagir, se laissa traîner auprès de ses camarades et de leurs techniciens. Uraraka et Iida furent choqués de le voir ainsi, main dans la main, avec un autre adolescent de son âge, sans que ce dernier ne crie de douleur ou essaye de se libérer de son emprise. Midoriya s'arrêta devant le petit groupe et salua chaleureusement ses deux camarades techniciens :

« Mei, Akiko, je vous présente Kacchan, l'ami dont je vous ai parlez ! »

Les deux techniciens lorgnèrent l'apprenti Héro de haut en bas, puis de bas en haut, de gauche à droite et enfin de droite à gauche avant de littéralement lui tourner autour. Mei s'exclama alors :

« Oh ! C'est bien le même qui ne cesse d'effrayer les autres recrues ma parole ! Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas son jumeau bénéfique ? »

« C'est vrai qu'il est un peu bougon, mais il est très gentil, n'est-ce pas Kacchan ? »

Bakugou voulu lui répliquer qu'il n'avait rien de gentil et qu'il n'était sûrement pas bougon, mais le sourire lumineux du jeune homme lui fit ravaler ces insultes. Les quatre autres adolescents présents observèrent, avec une attention tout à fait indécente, le pouvoir que Midoriya semblait exercer sur le Héro au caractère explosif.

« Izu-chan ! Puisque tu connais _si_ bien Bakugou-kun, tu pourrais peut-être te mettre en binôme avec lui pour l'atelier de cette après-midi ! »

« Mais j'ai déjà… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas ! On expliquera la situation à Monoma-kun, il comprendra. »

« Si tu le dis, je te laisse t'en charger alors. Kacchan, tu as apporté ton costume ? »

Bakugou grogna comme seul réponse, notant dans un coin de faire des recherches sur ce « Monoma-kun » pour vérifier qu'il était assez respectable pour côtoyer Deku… Non en fait, qu'il soit respectable ou pas, il va devoir se faire une raison et ne plus s'approcher de SON ami d'enfance ! Ce dernier tira l'apprenti Héro – qui le suivit docilement – vers son atelier tout en continuant à parler et à lui sourire.

« … Je pensais que l'Alter d'Izu-chan était la Liquéfaction, pas Charmeur de têtes brûlées… » Fit Akiko en regardant les deux garçons s'éloigner.

« Il a dû liquéfier ses neurones alors, il n'y a pas d'autres solutions. » Résonna Mei avec sérieux.

« Kacchan… » Souffla Uraraka, toujours perturbé par ce surnom vraisemblablement… Jusqu'à ce qu'un sourire féroce se dessine sur ses lèvres : elle allait s'amuser !

« Bon, voyons le bon côté des choses, le cauchemar des techniciens vient de prendre fin ! Grâce à l'intervention inopinée d'Izu-chan ! On fera une fête pour lui au dortoir ce soir ! » S'écria Mei avant de se retourner vers les deux autres Héros. « On s'y remet nous ? »

 **FIN**

 **°0o0°**

Voilà pour ce petit drabble, je vous dis à demain pour le prochain !

Si jamais vous avez des questions, je ferais une petite mise à jour du drabble ciblé (plus simple puisque ça change à chaque fois) mais je préviens tout de suite que je ne ferrais pas de suite à ses drabbles ! Ils sont pour vous faire prendre du bon temps, c'est tout ) Je m'occupe déjà avec de grosses fanfictions Harry Potter !

Et bien sûr, pour suivre l'actualité, _**c'est sur Facebook**_ , sous mon pseudo habituel ! )


	2. Baiser Mortel

**Disclaimer :** Kōhei Horikoshi possède My Hero Academia et ses personnages

 **Evénement :** Calendrier de l'Avent 2016

Alors, comme je l'ai annoncé sur Facebook, voici l'évènement d'hiver ! Pendant 24 jours, chaque jour à la même heure (21h avec +/- 30min), je posterais un drabble plus ou moins long pour vous aider à attendre Décembre, j'espère que vous aimerez lire ce recueil spécial Noël.

L'univers sera le même mais l'histoire changera pour quasiment chaque drabble, ainsi que les pairings (attention, je dis pairing mais pour être honnête ils seront dans presque tous les cas seulement sous-entendus). Les drabbles tourneront tous autour de Midoriya, et son Alter changera également pour chaque histoire.

 **Rating :** T parce que Trash

 **Genre :** Horreur / Psychotique / Dark fic

 **Univers :** Midoriya n'a pas le même Alter mais l'idée générale de la scolarité à Yuuei est là.

 **Pairing :** Midoriya x Aizawa

 **°0o0°**

 **Drabble n°2 – Un Baiser Mortel**

Midoriya réajusta son costume avec soin, vérifiant chaque recoin de sa tenue et lissant les plis. Heureusement, il n'était pas froissé. Il avait bien cru que ce serait le cas, mais tout allait bien. Il avait été le meilleur, une fois de plus. Comment ne pourrait-il pas l'être de toute manière ? Il s'était entraîné si dur pour ça ! A quelques mètres de là, une masse gémit, attirant son regard. Le jeune homme sourit et s'avança vers l'homme qu'il venait d'affronter. A vrai dire, il avait beau se jeter des fleurs, il ne pensait pas y arriver… Mais il l'avait bel et bien fait !

Il détailla son adversaire, retraçant des yeux chaque coin de son corps meurtri, de ses muscles encore tendus par l'adrénaline, de sa peau tâchée de sang, de son visage crispé de douleur, de ses yeux lui lançant des éclairs. Il passa un doigt sur la lame de l'épée qui se trouvait sous ses yeux, descendant de la garde jusqu'à la plaie sanguinolente dans laquelle elle était plantée. Retenue par les épaules par deux sabres japonais – les plus beaux c'est pour ça qu'il les avait choisis – l'homme qu'il détaillait gardait encore de sa superbe.

Midoriya sourit doucement.

« Aizawa-sensei… Vous n'avez pas trop mal j'espère. »

Son ancien professeur ne lui répondit pas, il préféra tenter de le tuer d'un regard. Son interlocuteur sourit encore plus, il était tellement classe alors qu'il était placardé au mur comme un insecte ! Oh oui, il adorait les Héros ! Mais pas n'importe lesquels, lui avait une très grande préférence pour les Vrais Héros, ceux qui ne cédaient jamais, même devant la mort. Depuis qu'il avait quitté Yuuei, il y a cinq ans de cela, il s'était entraîné et il avait combattu bon nombre de Héros, plus faibles, moins élégants, des Héros pleurnichards le suppliant de les épargner. A ceux-là, il leur avait coupé la tête avant d'aller l'exposer sur une place très fréquentée.

Pendant tout ce temps, il avait dû se coltiner les plus médiocres représentants de ce noble métier qu'est d'être Héro. Parce qu'il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas encore s'attaquer à de plus gros poissons. Pourtant, dans ce ramassis d'ordures, il en avait trouvé quelques-uns qui avaient mérités toute son attention, toute sa cruauté, tout son entrain à les dépecer. Quand il faisait face à des ordures, il n'utilisait jamais son Alter pour les finir, les voir agoniser ne lui procurait aucun plaisir, mais pour les autres… Voir leurs yeux briller de cette étrange lueur qui le fascinait tant, malgré le froid qui s'insinuait dans leurs veines, malgré leur vision qui devenait floue, malgré la mort qui venait doucement les prendre… Oh oui, ça c'était exquis et c'était ce qu'il préférait chez ses Héros !

Et son ancien professeur faisait partie de cette catégorie. Il l'avait su dès qu'il l'avait vu. Peu importe la puissance, le rang, la force, le nombre de Vilains attrapés, pour lui, seul comptait ce petit quelque chose qui brûlait en eux. Il ne savait pas trop ce que c'était : la dévotion ? la passion ? la résolution ? la loyauté ? la détermination ? qu'ils éprouvaient pour leur métier ou leur statut de sauveur. Il ne savait pas comment nommer ce sentiment qui le fascinait chez les Vrais Héros, mais il savait le reconnaitre. Parfois, selon les Héros, il lui fallait un peu plus de temps, mais au final, il finissait toujours par le voir. Et il s'en délectait comme il était le seul à le faire.

Les autres Vilains se contentaient de tuer les Héros pour ne pas les avoir dans les pattes ou par simples vengeances, mais lui n'était pas comme ça. Il lui arrivait même de se confronter à ses « collègues » quand ces derniers tentaient de lui forcer la main pour les rejoindre. Il refusait toujours, ils n'avaient pas les mêmes objectifs, les mêmes envies. Certains disaient qu'il n'était qu'un psychopathe recherchant le sang et des adversaires, mais il n'était pas d'accord. Il avait un but et il était bien réel. Il adorait les Héros après tout et il voulait les voir sous leur meilleur jour ! Qu'y pouvait-il si c'était face à la mort qu'ils étaient les plus beaux ? les plus admirables ? les plus extraordinaires ? Non, ce n'était pas de sa faute vraiment. S'il avait le choix, il ne les tuerait pas. Mais il voulait tellement capturer ses instants qu'il ne l''avait justement pas.

« Aizawa-sensei, dites-moi ce que ça fait, parlez-moi s'il vous plait ~ »

« Midoriya… » Grogna finalement le professeur d'une voix rauque et enrouée. « Pourquoi ? »

« C'est évident voyons, je suis l'un de vos plus grands fans ! »

Il était si fier de donner sa raison, personne ne la lui avait jamais demandée. Peut-être parce qu'il ne connaissait pas ses précédentes victimes ou bien car ils pensaient qu'il n'avait pas de raison. Mais si, il en avait une et il en était fier.

« Je ne comprends pas… Tu as… tué Iida et Uraraka… à cause de ça ? »

« A vrai dire, ils m'ont tous les deux terriblement déçus. Ils ne m'ont pas donné ce que j'attendais d'eux, je les pensais meilleurs, mais je suis trompé apparemment. » Il haussa nonchalamment les épaules. « Au moins cela m'a fait un petit entraînement, ils avaient le mérite d'être forts, c'est bien, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Vous par contre… J'ai tout de suite su que vous l'aviez Aizawa-sensei ! »

« Avoir quoi ? »

« Hm… Je n'arrive pas à trouver les mots pour l'expliquer… Si je devais essayer, ce serait ce sentiment qui vous empêche de renoncer devant la mort, qui vous pousse à sauver tous ces gens envers et contre tout. »

L'ancien Héro le fixait toujours, le regard confus. Il ne comprenait toujours pas ses motivations. Non en réalité ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'était pourquoi ou comment il était devenu celui qui se tenait devant lui désormais. Qu'est-ce qui avait ainsi fait changer son ancien étudiant si doux, si souriant ? Avait-il toujours été ainsi ? Aurait-il pu l'empêcher… ? Les regrets le submergèrent, des regrets pour ceux qui étaient morts de la main de ce jeune garçon qu'il avait formé, des regrets envers ce qui avait pu arriver à ce dernier, des regrets de n'avoir rien pu faire…

« Aizawa-sensei, ne tuez pas cette flamme s'il vous plaît, j'ai terriblement envie de la voir briller encore et encore. Si vous la tuez, vous n'aurez plus de tête. » Déclara froidement Midoriya, sans une once d'hésitation.

Aizawa se glaça à ses mots. Il savait que Midoriya avait tué quelques Héros pendant ces dernières années. Il avait été aperçu à chaque fois avec ses adversaires dont on lui attribuait le meurtre, mais ses mots le mettait soudain à la tête d'une liste bien plus conséquentes de cadavres… Décapitait-il alors toutes victimes… ? Cela représentait plus de soixante-dix morts dans tous le pays ! Des Vilains comme des Héros, Midoriya était-il vraiment l'auteur de tous ses meurtres ? Et ceux retrouver dans des cercueils alors ? Le professeur se sentit dans un sens soulagé, car une telle folie ne pouvait être que l'œuvre d'un profond problème psychologique et qu'il n'aurait sûrement rien pu faire pour l'aider, mais une véritable peur l'envahit soudain. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il ressentait une telle sensation lui broyer l'estomac et faire des nœuds avec son intestin. Il avait combattu énormément de Vilains avant d'accepter ce poste de professeur à Yuuei, mais pas tellement de cette envergure… Et surtout de cette puissance, car il fallait bien l'avouer, Midoriya l'avait surclassé et il avait été le seul à être blessé… Son égo en prenait un coup, mais à quoi lui servira-t-il s'il mourrait ? Il préférait vivre avec un égo blessé que mourir avec un égo intact. Pour cela, il ne devait pas se laisser submerger par la peur. Et il y arriva, le sourire immense et presqu'innocent de son ancien élève le lui confirma.

« Oui c'est ça Aizawa-sensei, ne faiblissez pas. C'est comme ça que les Héros sont les plus cools. »

Midoriya se pencha vers lui, caressant doucement sa joue et rigolant sous la légère piqure de la barbe négligée. L'ancien Héro le regarda faire, comme hypnotisé, il n'allait quand même pas… Il se rappela juste à temps de l'Alter très particulier de son ancien élève et activa le sien pour le neutraliser – il avait presque fini par l'oublier en le voyant si bien manier le sabre japonais. Tout contre ses lèvres, Midoriya gloussa :

« Vous repousser l'échéance professeur, mais j'aime ça, vous n'en n'êtes qu'encore plus fantastique. Ne me lâchez pas des yeux, faite-le comme si votre vie en dépendait. » Lui conseilla-t-il avec ironie, avant de se saisir franchement de son visage entre ses mains.

Il se mit à l'embrasser goulûment. Aizawa essaya de garder les lèvres closes, par dégout ou justement pour ne pas céder au désir, il ne savait pas trop, mais son ancien étudiant était doué et après une légère pression sur sa mâchoire, leurs langues se rencontrèrent. Il avait bien du mal à rester concentré sur l'activation de son Alter alors qu'on l'embrassait si bien. Il avait bien envie de céder et de se laisser aller, mais cela signifiait mourir car ce baiser était mortel. L'Alter de Midoriya n'était autre que le Baiser Venimeux. Une simple pression des lèvres et il pouvait tuer son adversaire. Un pouvoir redoutable pour peu qu'il puisse se faufiler près de sa victime. Auparavant il y arrivait avec agilité et vitesse, mais aujourd'hui il y avait joint une force capable de le clouer au mur comme un papillon. Et même sans ça, il aurait pu le tuer. Sa particularité n'était plus sa seule arme. Ce baiser enivrant en était d'ailleurs aussi une autre.

Mais il fut fier dans la mort de dire qu'il n'avait finalement pas cédé, que c'était son Alter qui avait vacillé en premier : sa concentration et son honneur n'avaient pas flanchés. Midoriya sentit immédiatement son Alter revenir et ses lèvres se couvrir d'un doux poison mortel. Il embrassa son ancien professeur encore quelques secondes avant de le relâcher et de se redresser. Il sourit doucement en constatant toujours cette lueur belliqueuse et provocante illuminer son regard, malgré la grimace d'appréhension que son visage arborait.

« Vous êtes magnifique Aizawa-sensei. Je suis content d'être venu vous trouver. »

« Qui d'autre… ? »

« Je garderais All Might pour la fin. J'ai déjà hâte ! Mais il en reste d'autres avant ~ »

« Bak… kugou… ? » Déjà sa voix mourrait dans sa bouche, le froid à la fois familier et étranger de la mort remontait dans ses bras. Quand bien même Midoriya le libèrerait des deux sabres qui le maintenaient par les épaules, il ne pourrait plus bouger et encore moins se lever.

« Non. Il est doué et fort, mais il n'est pas de la même trempe que vous. Mais Shinsou-kun et Todoroki-kun… Eux je pense que je leur rendrait bientôt visite. »

Aizawa ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais aucun ne sortit. Sûrement avait-il voulu implorer sa pitié pour qu'il les épargne, comme un Vrai Héro. Mais sa vue se voila et la dernière chose qu'il vit fut le regard pétillant de Midoriya se penchant vers lui pour lui murmurer :

« Bonne nuit Aizawa-sensei. »

Et une dernière caresse l'accompagna dans la mort.

Midoriya ferma délicatement les paupières de l'homme qui venait de lui donner tant, et même plus qu'il n'en attendait. Il ressentit une étrange plénitude en détaillant les traits détendus de celui qui fut son adversaire. Si cette scène avait été un tableau, sûrement l'aurait-on nommé « Le Repos du Héro ». Midoriya détacha lentement les sabres, l'un après l'autre. Il devait maintenant rendre hommage à ce véritable Héro. Quelle fleur irait pour cet homme magnifique ? des lys ? des roses ? des pensées ? des marguerites ? des orchidées ? Il allait devoir y réfléchir, trouver le cercueil approprié et le meilleur endroit pour l'exposer. Cela lui prendrait bien une semaine. Une longue semaine à traiter dignement ce Héro avec tous les égards qui lui étaient dus.

Et ensuite, il passerait au prochain… Il ravala la jubilation qui montait en lui. Ce serait se montrer irrespectueux envers Aizawa, de penser déjà à celui qui prendrait sa place. Cette semaine était celle de son professeur, un véritable Héro et il allait la rendre inoubliable. Comme toutes les autres.

 **FIN**

 **°0o0°**

Voilà pour ce petit drabble, je vous dis à demain pour le prochain !

Si jamais vous avez des questions, je ferais une petite mise à jour du drabble ciblé (plus simple puisque ça change à chaque fois) mais je préviens tout de suite que je ne ferrais pas de suite à ses drabbles ! Ils sont pour vous faire prendre du bon temps, c'est tout ) Je m'occupe déjà avec de grosses fanfictions Harry Potter !

Et bien sûr, pour suivre l'actualité, _**c'est sur Facebook**_ , sous mon pseudo habituel ! )


	3. Et puis tout devint noir

**Disclaimer :** Kōhei Horikoshi possède My Hero Academia et ses personnages

 **Evénement :** Calendrier de l'Avent 2016

Alors, comme je l'ai annoncé sur Facebook, voici l'évènement d'hiver ! Pendant 24 jours, chaque jour à la même heure (21h avec +/- 30min), je posterais un drabble plus ou moins long pour vous aider à attendre Décembre, j'espère que vous aimerez lire ce recueil spécial Noël.

L'univers sera le même mais l'histoire changera pour quasiment chaque drabble, ainsi que les pairings (attention, je dis pairing mais pour être honnête ils seront dans presque tous les cas seulement sous-entendus). Les drabbles tourneront tous autour de Midoriya, et son Alter changera également pour chaque histoire.

 **Rating :** K parce que pas joyeux

 **Genre :** Maladie / Espoir

 **Univers :** Midoriya a le même Alter, on pourrait dire que c'est un chapitre rajouté, interposé à un moment quelconque.

 **Pairing :** Bakugou x Midoriya x Todoroki

 **°0o0°**

 **Drabble n°3 – Et puis tout devint noir**

« Tu peux te rhabiller Midoriya-kun. » Annonça Recovery Girl en se saisissant des résultats de son patient.

Celui-ci ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et reboutonna la chemise de son uniforme avec empressement. Il n'avait pas vraiment froid mais il était pudique. Autant se retrouver torse nu par hasard ne le gênait pas, mais le fait de se déshabiller et d'être scruté, le mettait mal à l'aise. Mais aujourd'hui, plus que les autres fois, devoir ôter sa chemise était une épreuve. Il ne s'était jamais trouvé spécialement beau, mais là il était devenu disgracieux, avec ces plaques noires qui s'étalaient sur une grande partie de sa peau.

« Ton état est stable pour l'instant. On va ajouter un autre médicament pour tenter de le faire régresser puisque les autres le stabilisent. » La vieille dame griffonna quelque chose sur un morceau de papier. « Je vais contacter un collègue, peut-être que son Alter sera plus efficace que le mien. »

« D'accord. Merci pour tout. »

« C'est normal Midoriya-kun, je suis désolé de ne rien pouvoir faire de plus. »

Recovery Girl lui donna son ordonnance et le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte de l'infirmerie. Elle retourna à son bureau et attrapa immédiatement le téléphone. Alors que la sonnerie retentissait dans son oreille, elle passa en revue les résultats de son examen. Elle avait mentit à Midoriya pour qu'il ne s'inquiète pas. Oh elle savait qu'il était loin d'être bête et qu'il devait avoir compris son petit manège, mais elle lui cachait _à quel point_ il allait mal. Les médicaments qu'elle lui donnait ne servaient pas à combattre la « maladie » dont il était victime, mais à permettre aux organes contaminés de fonctionner encore. Les derniers résultats indiquaient que cette fois c'était ses poumons qui étaient touchés… Elle était soulagé de lui avoir interdit toute activité physique dès son attaque, mais il fallait que cette fois cet énième collègue puisse guérir son jeune patient : c'était sa dernière carte…

« Allo ? »

« Angel, c'est Recovery Girl, est-ce que tu aurais du temps à m'accorder ? »

« Toujours pour vous Milady~ »

« C'est important. » Asséna la vieille dame en réponse au ton charmeur de son interlocuteur. « Moi je n'ai rien pu faire, j'ai besoin de ton aide. »

 **oOo**

Midoriya tomba enfin sur la fiche explicative de son futur nouveau médicament. Cette fois c'était les poumons. Qui serait le prochain ? Le cœur ou le cerveau ? Son ventre se noua. Il ne voulait pas mourir… ! Pourtant si la situation, qui l'avait mis dans cet état, venait à se représenter, il agirait de la même manière. S'il ne s'était pas interposé, des innocents seraient morts et il préférait se savoir lui sur le chemin de la Faucheuse, que d'aller visiter les tombes de ceux qu'il n'avait pas sauvés.

Oui, c'était sûrement mieux ainsi. Du moins essayait-il de convaincre cette petite voix qui protestait, sûrement celle de son instinct de préservation ou de son égoïsme. Il n'avait qu'à l'ignorer, cela faisait plus d'un mois qui le faisait. Un mois qu'il avait sauvé ces gens, un mois que son corps avait été contaminé par une maladie inconnue originaire de l'Alter d'un Vilain, un mois qu'il regardait ses amis depuis le banc de touche. On avait beau lui dire de patienter, il n'avait plus l'impression d'être un Héro, il était peu à peu en train de devenir un spectateur... All Might ne lui avait rien dit, il pouvait difficilement le faire au vu de son propre état, mais Aizawa s'était montré intransigeant, tout comme ses amis. Cela lui faisait chaud au cœur de voir qu'il comptait pour autant de personnes, mais en même temps il aurait préféré se tenir à leurs côtés... Chaque jour était plus difficile que le précédant mais il suivait les instructions de Recovery Girl avec application, en espérant que cela changerait la situation.

Il rejoignit la salle de classe en s'excusant de son retard auprès de son professeur. Personne ne lui fit de remarque, personne ne lui demanda où il se trouvait. Tout le monde était au courant de son état de ses fréquentes visites chez l'infirmière de Yuuei. Et ils devaient déjà savoir qu'il avait pris rendez-vous avec elle à cause d'une gêne respiratoire. Lui qui pensait que ce n'était qu'un simple rhume ou une petite toux, il l'avait quand même signalé à la doyenne de l'établissement - elle lui avait demandé de la prévenir dès le moindre problème. Il aurait préféré que ce soit une toux...

Quelques camarades de classe vinrent lui demander si tout allait bien et il leur fit son plus grand et plus convainquant sourire, chassant leurs doutes et leurs peurs. Mais tous n'étaient pas dupes. Bakugou, Todoroki, Asui, Tokoyami et Yaoyorozu savaient qu'il mentait, mais ils respectaient son choix, tout en gardant un œil plus assidu sur lui. Ils étaient tous allé voir Recovery Girl, à différents moments, pour lui demander ce qu'ils pourraient faire si jamais Midoriya venait à avoir un problème à cause de sa maladie. Même Bakugou y était allé, très inquiet même s'il ne le montrait pas, allant jusqu'à le raccompagner chez lui chaque jour et le chercher tous les matins. Personne n'avait fait de remarque en le voyant faire, ils le remercièrent même tous silencieusement, avec quelques regards. L'adolescent maladroit et déterminé était important pour chacun d'eux.

Midoriya sentait ses amis s'inquiéter pour lui et veiller sur lui, chacun à leur manière. C'était la première qu'il se sentait à ce point entouré. Cela lui faisait tellement de bien ! Pour lui et pour eux, il ne devait pas se laisser abattre et vaincre cette maladie ! Fier de cette résolution, il se mit à écrire un entraînement qui lui permettrait de rattraper son retard une fois rétabli. Il se mit à écrire frénétiquement, mais le crayon lui tomba soudain des mains et roula au sol. Il se pencha pour l'attraper.

Et puis tout devint noir.

 **oOo**

Todoroki détestait les hôpitaux et les infirmeries, pour les mêmes raisons : on ne pouvait y trouver que des personnes chères blessées. Pourtant il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'il n'aille à l'infirmerie de son école. Il rendait visite à Midoriya qui était tombé dans le comas il y a deux semaines de cela. Le lendemain, un certain Angel était arrivé à Yuuei pour tenter de le guérir. Il n'avait pas réussi mais il n'était pas reparti pour autant. Au contraire il s'acharnait chaque jour un peu plus et toute la classe 1-A lui en était reconnaissant. Généralement, lorsqu'il venait à son tour rendre visite à Midoriya, Uraraka finissait de lui raconter leur journée. Elle aussi venait chaque jour mais c'était de plus en plus difficile pour elle.

Il fut pourtant surpris de trouver une personne qu'il n'avait pas vu une seule fois à l'infirmerie : Bakugou était assis dans un fauteuil ramené près du lit où Midoriya avait été installé. Il tenait l'une des mains de l'adolescent entre les siennes et l'avait remonter à son visage comme dans une prière. Son visage était torturé par un sentiment qu'il ne connaissait trop bien, lui aussi avait ressentit cela les fois où il était venu rendre visite à sa mère dans son enfance. Todoroki toqua doucement à la porte de la chambre pour signaler poliment sa présence. Mais Bakugou ne changea pas de position, ne partit pas en courant après avoir été pris sur le fait, il se contenta de lui jeter un coup d'œil fatigué.

On ne l'avait pas vu de toute la semaine, sûrement l'avait-il passé tremblant de peur chez lui... Ou tremblant de colère contre lui-même de n'avoir rien pu faire. Il se demanda vaguement depuis combien de temps il était là, tout en s'asseyant sur l'autre chose de l'autre côté du lit. Il glissa lui-aussi sa main dans celle de Midoriya, mais se contenta de doucement la serrer, en espérant qu'il pouvait sentir leurs présences auprès de lui. Son regard dériva sur les cicatrices qui ornaient la main qu'il tenait. Midoriya les avait eu après leur combat au festival de Yuuei. Il se rappelait s'être excusé, mais l'adolescent l'avait rassuré gentiment, comme il savait si bien le faire. Peu à peu, il se plongea dans ses souvenirs, ceux de son enfance, puis tous les moments qu'il avait passé auprès de son camarade de classe qui était devenu son premier ami.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas l'heure passer et Recovery Girl vint doucement les secouer pour les ramener à la réalité. Bakugou voulut protester, il voulait encore rester, mais voir le visage cerné et fatigué de l'infirmière le calma : elle n'était sûrement pas en état de lui faire entendre raison car elle passait des nuits blanches à chercher un remède. Bakugou n'avait pas le cœur à l'épuiser encore plus, surtout si cela ralentissait le temps de guérison de son ami d'enfance. Todoroki embrassa le front de Midoriya en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit et ils quittèrent ensemble l'infirmerie.

Bakugou regardait son camarade de classe de travers. Son geste d'affection lui était resté en travers la gorge. Et il le lui fit rapidement comprendre - dès qu'ils eurent quitter le bâtiment pour être le plus loin possible de l'infirmerie :

« Dès que Deku se réveillera, tu t'éloigneras l'hybride ! »

« Ce sera à lui d'en décider tu ne crois pas ? » Répliqua plutôt Todoroki.

L'adolescent de feu et de glace ne pouvait qu'admirer son camarade en ce moment : il croyait dur comme fer au rétablissement de leur ami commun alors que lui commençait à douter. Pourtant il souhaitait tout aussi fort de voir Midoriya rouvrir enfin les yeux et rougir d'embarras de voir la peur monstre qu'il avait provoqué chez tout le monde. Il voulait le serrer dans ses bras désespérément et lui dire à quel point il lui avait manqué. Peut-être qu'il serait encore plus heureux de revoir « Kacchan » mais peu importe celui qu'il préférerait, Todoroki voulait le voir se réveiller. Quitte à secouer Angel pour qu'il épuise ces dernières cellules grises.

Oui, Midoriya allait se réveiller et leur dire de qui, entre lui et Bakugou, il aimait le plus. Même cela prenait encore plusieurs mois, Todoroki et l'explosif humain seraient là à son réveil. Ils avaient confiance en leur ami pour se battre et vaincre, comme toujours.

 **FIN**

 **°0o0°**

Je tiens à préciser que Midoriya se réveillera ! Mais je ne pouvais pas le faire dans ce drabble et écrire une suite juste pour ce moment me semblait superflu. Je ne voulais pas donc l'écrire aussi vite car cela aurait donné l'impression que cette maladie n'était pas si grave, alors que si, après tout c'était en train de le tuer... Mais donc je vous rassure, Midoriya ne meurt pas et s'en sort bien, grâce à Angel qui possède un pouvoir curatif plus étendu et puissant que Recovery Girl, mais il doit savoir quoi et comment soigner pour se faire, d'où les recherches.

Voilà pour ce petit drabble, je vous dis à demain pour le prochain !

Si jamais vous avez des questions, je ferais une petite mise à jour du drabble ciblé (plus simple puisque ça change à chaque fois) mais je préviens tout de suite que je ne ferrais pas de suite à ses drabbles ! Ils sont pour vous faire prendre du bon temps, c'est tout ) Je m'occupe déjà avec de grosses fanfictions Harry Potter !

Et bien sûr, pour suivre l'actualité, _**c'est sur Facebook**_ , sous mon pseudo habituel ! )


	4. Marionnette I

**Disclaimer :** Kōhei Horikoshi possède My Hero Academia et ses personnages

 **Evénement :** Calendrier de l'Avent 2016

Alors, comme je l'ai annoncé sur Facebook, voici l'évènement d'hiver ! Pendant 24 jours, chaque jour à la même heure (21h avec +/- 30min), je posterais un drabble plus ou moins long pour vous aider à attendre Décembre, j'espère que vous aimerez lire ce recueil spécial Noël.

L'univers sera le même mais l'histoire changera pour quasiment chaque drabble, ainsi que les pairings (attention, je dis pairing mais pour être honnête ils seront dans presque tous les cas seulement sous-entendus). Les drabbles tourneront tous autour de Midoriya, et son Alter changera également pour chaque histoire.

 **Rating :** T comme pour torturé (ou embrouillé)

 **Genre :** Tranche de vie / Mystère

 **Univers :** Midoriya est plus vieux et avait déjà un Alter avant de devenir l'apprenti d'All Might

 **Pairing :** Midoriya x Multi

 **°0o0°**

 **Drabble n°4 - Marionnette (1ère partie)**

All Might se faisait réprimander durement par Tsukauchi pour son attitude irréfléchie, irresponsable et trop impulsive. Le grand héros gardait la tête pitoyablement baissée en attendant que le sermon, justifié il l'avouait, se termine. Si jamais ses élèves le voyaient ainsi, que penseraient-ils de lui ? Il avait terriblement honte de se faire crier dessus comme un petit enfant. Mais quand on ouvrit la porte de l'infirmerie improvisée dans laquelle il se reposait, il eut envie de s'enfuir, non seulement parce qu'il était sous sa forme maladive mais parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on le voit se faire réprimander.

« Tsukauchi-senpai, j'en ai fini dehors. Et vous de votre côté ? »

« Lieutenant, je vous ai déjà dit que vous n'aviez plus à vous si respectueux envers moi. »

« Vous êtes plus âgé, ce serait bizarre. » Répliqua le nouvel arrivant.

All Might, qui était sur le point de se cacher sous la couverture se redressa dès qu'il le reconnu, heureux de le revoir depuis tout ce temps :

« Mon garçon ! Quel plaisir de te revoir ! »

« Maître, moi-aussi cela me remplit de joie. Vous n'avez pas trop été amoché ? »

« Non, tu es arrivé à pic. Je dois d'ailleurs te remercier. »

« Je suis simplement arrivé en même temps que les renforts, rien de bien extraordinaire. »

Le Symbole de la Paix détailla son élève et son successeur : il avait rencontré Midoriya il y a plus de quinze ans et ils avaient longtemps fait équipe ensemble comme Héros, mais il avait finalement changé de voix il y a cinq ans pour entrer dans la police et gravir les échelons à grande vitesse : il était après tout connu comme un grand Héro malgré le peu de temps qu'il avait passé sur le terrain, et il avait pour lui l'intelligence et un Alter fantastique, le pouvoir de lire dans les esprits, très utile lors d'interrogatoires. Tsukauchi l'avait alors pris sous son aile et parfois Midoriya s'amusait à comparer les méthodes d'enseignements de ses deux maîtres, pour les taquiner.

All Might observa son héritier, il semblait encore avoir maigrit et les cernes qui se dessinaient sous ses yeux étaient toujours présentes, bien que peu marquées. Sa tenue était impeccable, à l'exception du long manteau qu'il portait et qui était par endroit rongé par les mites. Pourtant cela ne l'empêchait pas de le porter avec déférence. Il appartenait à un ancien ami de Midoriya… Un ancien ami qui s'était révélé être un Vilain craint par la population et face auquel le jeune homme de l'époque, avait dû faire face seul. Malheureusement le combat fut difficile, ravageur et l'ami de Midoriya avait succombé à ses blessures. All Might n'avait jamais su la raison pour laquelle son apprenti avait gardé ce manteau : pour ne pas l'oublier, pour garder le souvenir heureux qu'il avait de son ami, pour se rappeler de son crime ? Toujours est-il que depuis ce jour, Midoriya avait définitivement changé, une légère folie et de désespoir teintait ses yeux et il avait cessé d'être un Héro.

Il avait essayé de l'interroger quelques fois, mais il avait toujours refusé de lui répondre, changeant de sujet à chaque fois ou fuyant même littéralement. Alors il avait cessé de l'importuner avec ça et avait respecté ses choix. De plus, Tsukauchi gardait un œil sur lui de sa part et il ne lui avait encore jamais rapporté de faits alarmants. Donc il devait bien se porter. Continuant son inspection silencieuse, il remarqua des gants noirs qui ne l'avait pas quittés.

« Tu as froid mon garçon ? » Demanda-t-il sans vraiment y croire.

« Hm ? Oh non, c'est juste que mon pouvoir est devenu plus fort récemment et j'ai du mal à le contrôler. Donc je porte des gants au cas où. »

All Might fronça les sourcils, il s'y attendait : l'accumulation du One for All à l'Alter d'origine avait rendu celui-ci plus puissant, mais normalement ce genre de problème aurait du survenir plus tôt et pas au point de le rendre incontrôlable par son possesseur. Est-ce que ce dérèglement ne serait-il pas du dans ce cas à autre chose ?

« Au fait Tsukauchi-senpai, le directeur Nedzu demande à vous voir. »

« Que me veut-il ? »

« Je ne sais pas, il vous a demandé personnellement. »

L'inspecteur devint blanc comme neige : son supérieur – puisque c'était bien ce que Midoriya était – avait été écarté d'une affaire que le directeur voulait sûrement lui confier… Celui qui se tenait à la tête de Yuuei avait-il eu conscience qu'il avait refusé des explications à son supérieur hiérarchique… ? Cela pouvait être considéré comme de l'insubordination d'aller voir le directeur, en prétendant être plus qualifié que son chef ! Midoriya sembla suivre le cheminement des pensées, car il le rassura :

« Allez-y et tâchez de savoir ce qu'il veut. Vous en profiterez pour lui expliquez poliment notre hiérarchie. Je suis sûr qu'en parler avec une personne familière lui permettra d'évoquer tout ce que nous avons besoin de savoir. »

« Oui mon Lieutenant ! »

Et Tsukauchi s'en alla après une poignée de main à son ami et un hochement de tête envers son supérieur. Il partait le cœur plus léger, bien que toujours scandalisé par le comportement du directeur. Mais au moins Midoriya avait tourné la chose comme une mission de sa part. All Might avait observé l'échange sans un mot, le sermon de Tsukauchi était terminé, mais celui de son ancien élève allait commencé, plus doux mais non moins accablant.

« Vous avez êtes extrêmement stupide Maître. Je sais bien que vous avez voulu sauver les élèves, mais vous n'auriez pas du provoquer ainsi l'ennemi. »

« Je dois sûrement encore avoir l'habitude de me battre avec toi, comme au bon vieux temps. » Tenta-t-il.

« C'est encore pire. » Asséna son cadet d'une voix égale. « Puisque vous semblez tant regretter cette époque, devrais-je rappeler à votre bon souvenir les punitions en cas de bêtise congénitale ? »

« Non pitié ! Pas mes chocolats ! »

« Oh si vos chocolats. »

« S'il te plait, tout mais pas ça ! Je ne recommencerais plus, je t'assure ! »

« Il y a intérêt ! Bon, je dois vous laisser. J'ai encore du travail à cause de vous. Vous attirez vraiment les ennemis comme un aimant. »

« Je suis le Symbole de la Paix après tout. » Répliqua-t-il un brin accusateur.

« … Je sais Maître. Je n'ai pas oublié notre promesse, mais je le serais à ma manière. Portez-vous bien. »

 **oOo**

« Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance. Je suis le Lieutenant Midoriya des forces policières de la ville. »

Tous les élèves observèrent l'homme qui se tenait devant eux. Il était plutôt grand et maigre. Sa silhouette paraissait un peu cassée, déglinguée. Son visage dur dégageait une certaine candeur qui devait avoir pour but de les mettre en confiance. Ses grands yeux verts ne fuyaient pas leurs regards alors que sa position donnait l'impression d'avoir à faire à quelqu'un d'assez timide.

« Je suis là pour assurer votre sécurité. J'espère que nous nous entendrons bien. » Déclara avec un mince, sincère et envoutant sourire.

Personne n'osait répliquer le contraire. L'adulte venait de finir de les mettre totalement en confiance. Cependant la délégué Yaoyorozu gardait la tête froide et demanda, curieuse :

« Est-ce que c'est vous personnellement qui vous en chargerez ou bien dirigez-vous l'équipe qui le fera ? »

« Très bonne question Mademoiselle. » La jeune fille rosit en voyant ce sourire si particulier lui être adressé. « C'est bel et bien moi qui m'en chargerait. Il est vrai que c'est au-dessous de mes compétences et que dans une autre situation je devrais charger une équipe, coordonné par mes soins, de le faire. Mais étant donné le genre de Vilains qui en ont après votre professeur, et vous pour l'atteindre lui, il a été jugé préférable que ce soit moi qui soit sur le terrain. Ainsi je pourrais aussi surveiller All Might afin qu'il évite de finir dans le même état. »

Les plus fervents fans du Héro – c'est-à-dire toute la classe – froncèrent les sourcils devant cette impolitesse. Effrontément, Bakugou lança avec un sarcasme poignant.

« Et vous pensez faire quoi ?! Vous n'êtes qu'un vulgaire policier pas fichu de devenir Héro ! »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Je saurais bien mieux me débrouiller devant une menace que n'importe lequel d'entre vous. Et si vous doutez de mes capacités, vous pouvez dormir sur vos deux oreilles, car j'ai moi aussi effectué le métier de Héro avant de changer de voix. »

Sa réplique plate mais néanmoins aiguisée les laissèrent sans voix. Present Mic, le professeur chargé de la classe avant que le policier n'arrive, ricana devant leurs mines ébahis et s'avança aux côtés du jeune homme, se décidant enfin à intervenir :

« Vous ne pourrez être dans de meilleurs mains les enfants ! Car Midoriya ici présent, à de nombreux faits d'armes à son actif, autant en temps que Héro, que policier. Il ne vous décevra pas ! Et puis, l'ancien partenaire et apprenti d'All Might est le meilleur dans ce domaine ! »

On put entendre les mouches voler pendant que Midoriya jetait un regard peu amène au professeur, il avait volontairement tu ce point de son passé. Puis des questions fusèrent partout dans la classe, les plus respectueux de l'ordre levèrent la main avec excitation et un garçon au caractère et à l'Alter explosif accueillait la nouvelle avec choc, appréhension et une légère joie.

 **oOo**

Les questions et l'engouement des futurs Héros cessèrent au bout de trois jours et il commença à faire parti de leur quotidien. Midoriya s'était pourtant attendu à l'approche d'un élève en particulier, mais il n'était pas venu et s'était contenté de l'observer de loin. Le lieutenant de police aurait bien voulu parler avec lui, mais il comprenait son malaise et respectait son choix de garder ses distances. Il profita de son tour habituel de locaux de l'école, pour réfléchir de tout et de rien : il avait ré-emménagé avec All Might pour le tenir à l'œil et les vieux réflexes étaient revenus tout seuls, il avait promis à Aizawa de lui payer une tournée, il faudrait qu'il aille boire du thé avec Recovery Girl, Tsukauchi l'avait appelé hier soir pour le tenir au courant de l'organisation de l'équipe de recherches, il fallait qu'il aille en informer le dic-

« Pourquoi tu le portes toujours ?! » Cracha une voix familière qui le sortit de ses pensées.

« Katsuki. » Salua calmement Midoriya. « Je pensais que tu ne voulais pas me parler. »

« Les autres seraient venu espionner. »

« Sûrement. »

« Tu ne répond pas ! » Lâcha-t-il d'un ton accusateur.

« Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ? »

« C'était mon frère ! J'ai le droit de savoir ! Pourquoi gardes-tu son manteau alors qu'il nous a tous les deux trahis ?! »

« Peut-être pour ne pas oublier… »

« Comme si c'était possible… ! » Grinça-t-il avec amertume.

« Je ne parle pas de ça Katsuki, mais de ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour-là. »

Katsuki le regarda. Il n'avait jamais voulu lui dire ce qu'il s'était justement passé, mais il avait réussi à recueillir quelques informations à l'époque, grâce aux vidéos floues qui avaient été supprimées par la suite. Il avait pu se visualiser la fin du combat, sans vraiment être sûr de la véracité de sa simulation, ce dont il était sûr toutefois se résumait en quelques phrases : Midoriya et son frère ainé, Kazuo, se battaient férocement jusqu'à ce que Kazuo attrape le poing de son adversaire. Son bras avait été broyé sous la pression de l'Alter de son ennemi, mais les deux n'avaient plus bougés pendant une dizaine de minutes. Puis son frère avait ôté ce manteau auquel il tenait tant, faisant partit de son costume de Héro, et l'avait maladroitement mis sur les épaules de son ancien ami qu'il combattait, avant de s'effondrer dans ses bras. Ce même manteau usé que Midoriya portait encore aujourd'hui.

De nombreuses rumeurs avaient envahies journaux et forums, avant que la police n'étouffe complètement l'affaire. L'une de celles qui avaient le plus marqué Bakugou à l'époque, portait sur la raison de la défaite de Kazuo : plusieurs personnes avaient contesté la version officielle de la mort de l'ex-Héro – le traitre – Kazuo suite à ses blessures. Pour eux, Midoriya avait détruit son esprit avec son Alter qui lui permettait de lire dans l'esprit. Or une telle attaque était une violation des lois et elles avaient tentées de le mener en justice. Cependant la police elle-même avait mis les détracteurs en déroute, alors que Midoriya n'avait jamais réfuté, ou confirmé, ces rumeurs, semant le trouble dans les esprits. La grande majorité de la population avait pourtant oublié cette affaire, ne gardant en mémoire que sa position d'apprenti d'All Might, ayant dû affronter et vaincre un traitre qui se trouvait être son meilleur ami – une histoire tragique qui avait plu à bon nombre de personnes. Mais lui voulait connaître le fin mot de l'histoire.

« Alors explique-moi ! Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé ! Comment mon frère est-il mort ?! » Cria-t-il.

Midoriya détourna la tête, fuyant la conversation et resserra le manteau autour de lui, comme s'il y cherchait du réconfort ou une présence rassurante, et sans savoir pourquoi cela énerva encore plus l'adolescent. Il s'avança vers lui pour le secouer et le faire parler, mais Midoriya tendit la main vers lui et un frisson effroyable remonta dans son dos, le poussant à se stopper. Il pouvait sentir d'ici l'Alter du policier se tendre vers lui pour toucher son esprit et il se mit même à reculer inconsciemment. Ne devait-il pas toucher peau contre la peau la personne dont il voulait fouiller les pensées ?

« Je peux rien te dire Katsuki. » Fit seulement Midoriya une fois assuré que l'adolescent soit plus calme.

Le lieutenant s'en voulait un peu d'avoir poussé les instincts du garçon à se méfier de lui, mais il avait su se contrôler et cela aurait pu être pire si Bakugou s'être montré violent : son pouvoir aurait pu s'activer et détruire son esprit en se défendant. Non, vraiment il préférait l'effrayer un peu que de le voir mort. Kazuo lui avait suffi et Katsuki lui ressemblait de plus en plus, il n'avait pas envie de voir l'image de son frère ainé se superposer à la sienne.

Et puis, même s'il avait voulu tout lui expliquer, il ne le pouvait pas. Il espérait que le jeune garçon comprendrait ce message implicite, tout comme Tsukauchi. All Might avait bêtement cru qu'il ne _voulait_ pas en parler et n'avait pas insisté. Dans un sens cela l'arrangeait aussi, mais la réalité était différente. Mais heureusement pour lui, le jeune Bakugou était un peu plus futé que son maitre :

« Je vois… Alors promet-moi que quand tu pourras le faire, tu le feras ! »

« Si tu veux. Je pense que tu as le droit de savoir. »

Midoriya réajusta le manteau sur ses épaules, s'enveloppant à moitié dedans. En faisant ça, il avait parfois la sensation de sentir la présence de son ancien ami et cela le calmait. C'était très agréable. Alors qu'il sentait un grand apaisement le réchauffer de l'intérieur, une main attrapa soudain sa cravate pour le forcer à se pencher. Katsuki avait franchi la distance qui les séparait en quelques foulées, malgré la peur qu'il avait ressentie auparavant. Midoriya pensa que c'était amusant de constater qu'il était plus grand que l'adolescent, lui donnant l'espace d'un instant l'impression d'être plus grand que Kazuo, ce même Kazuo qui était si fier de sa grande taille.

« Maintenant que Kazuo n'est plus là, je suis le seul Kacchan qui reste, t'as compris Deku ?! Ne me confond plus avec lui ! »

Midoriya sentit une étrange émotion remuer son estomac en entendant de nouveau ses surnoms si familiers. Kazuo l'avait toujours appelé ainsi et son frère l'avait imité. Alors pour se venger il s'était mis à les appeler tous les deux Kacchan, cela l'énervait l'ainé d'être comparé à un enfant plus jeune et celui-ci n'avait pas apprécié qu'on puisse le confondre avec son grand frère.

« Comme tu voudras Kacchan. » Répliqua Midoriya avec un sourire en coin, amusé.

Bakugou le tira un peu plus, le faisant se baisser un peu plus vers l'adolescent. Contrairement à Midoriya, il n'était pas amusé par la situation, il était on ne peut plus sérieux. Il ne voulait plus que le jeune adulte le regarde en voyant son frère à travers lui, la lueur de nostalgie qui brillait dans son regard à ce moment-là le trahissait.

« Je te faire oublier Kazuo tu vas voir. » Souffla Bakugou comme une promesse.

Midoriya sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge quand le souffle du plus jeune chatouilla ses lèvres et pendant un instant, il crut qu'il allait l'embrasser. Mais il le relâcha et repartit comme si de rien n'était, laissant derrière lui un lieutenant de police un peu décontenancé.

 **A suivre…**

 **°0o0°**

Voilà pour ce petit drabble, je vous dis à demain pour le prochain !

Si jamais vous avez des questions, je ferais une petite mise à jour du drabble ciblé (plus simple puisque ça change à chaque fois) mais je préviens tout de suite que je ne ferrais pas de suite à ses drabbles ! Ils sont pour vous faire prendre du bon temps, c'est tout ) Je m'occupe déjà avec de grosses fanfictions Harry Potter !

Et bien sûr, pour suivre l'actualité, _**c'est sur Facebook**_ , sous mon pseudo habituel ! )


	5. Marionnette II

**Disclaimer :** Kōhei Horikoshi possède My Hero Academia et ses personnages

 **Evénement :** Calendrier de l'Avent 2016

Alors, comme je l'ai annoncé sur Facebook, voici l'évènement d'hiver ! Pendant 24 jours, chaque jour à la même heure (21h avec +/- 30min), je posterais un drabble plus ou moins long pour vous aider à attendre Décembre, j'espère que vous aimerez lire ce recueil spécial Noël.

L'univers sera le même mais l'histoire changera pour quasiment chaque drabble, ainsi que les pairings (attention, je dis pairing mais pour être honnête ils seront dans presque tous les cas seulement sous-entendus). Les drabbles tourneront tous autour de Midoriya, et son Alter changera également pour chaque histoire.

 **Rating :** T comme pour torturé (ou embrouillé)

 **Genre :** Tranche de vie / Mystère

 **Univers :** Midoriya est plus vieux et avait déjà un Alter avant de devenir l'apprenti d'All Might

 **Pairing :** Midoriya x Multi

 **°0o0°**

 **Drabble n°5 - Marionnette (2ième partie)**

Midoriya était terriblement mal à l'aise. Les filles se pressaient autour de lui pour lui demander son avis sur leurs costumes tous plus moulants que les autres ou en dévoilant un peu trop pour d'autres jeunes filles. Les demoiselles s'acharnaient sur le pauvre lieutenant, trouvant sans doute marrant de le voir rougir, bégayer et détourner le regard comme un adolescent. Plus loin, les garçons observaient ce spectacle avec envie, amusement ou jalousie. Finalement Aizawa arriva et calma les jeunes démones d'un seul regard sévère. Il n'épargna pas pour autant Midoriya :

« Comment fais-tu pour avoir de l'autorité sur tes hommes avec une telle attitude ? »

« J'y arrive très bien, merci de t'en inquiéter. Mais pour ta gouverne mes subordonnés sont respectueux et ils savent se tenir. Ce que tu n'as pas apprit à tes élèves. »

Aizawa lui lança un regard noir auquel le jeune homme répondit en haussant un sourcil, le mettant au défi de répliquer, tout en remettant sa chemise correctement en place et en époussetant son gilet sans manche. C'était déconcertant de le voir changer d'attitude à ce point en fonction de son interlocuteur. Toute la classe le trouva classe à réarranger machinalement ses gants sans quitter son interlocuteur des yeux. On se serait cru dans un vieux film d'action.

Le professeur su cependant qu'il était inutile de répliquer, car en effet ses élèves étaient intenables, mais aussi car il n'avait pas cherché à le critiquer. D'ailleurs le petit sourire en coin que son interlocuteur lui indiquait que lui aussi n'était pas sérieux. Aizawa s'autorisa également un sourire et se tourna vers sa classe afin de leur donner ses instructions.

Midoriya observa avec l'ancien Héro l'entraînement des élèves, ne pouvant s'empêcher de glisser quelques conseils à certains d'entre eux sur la position de leur corps lors des entraînements physiques ou sur les tactiques à employer. Aizawa décida de conclure la séance sur un petit tournoi où le gagnant aurait le droit d'affronter leur « intervenant ». Ce dernier refusa en lui faisant remarquer qu'il était à un niveau nettement supérieur et qu'il pourrait blesser son adversaire puisque les Alter étaient autorisés. A son grand désarroi, son honnêteté motiva toute la classe qui voulait lui rabattre le clapet.

« Aizawa, ce n'est vraiment pas une bonne idée. »

« Allons, ne me dis pas que tu es rouillés depuis le temps. Cinq ans sans être sur le terrain, j'entends tes articulations grincer d'ici. »

« J'aurais sincèrement préférer te donner raison. »

Le professeur le regarda, s'attendant à ce qu'il en dise plus, mais Midoriya se tue et commença à s'échauffer, sans pour autant faire mine de se changer. Ce combat, quelque soit son adversaire serait à sens unique et Aizawa ne semblait vouloir y croire. A part Katsuki qui connaissait ses pouvoirs et les avait vus à l'œuvre, les autres n'avaient entendu que des rumeurs sur ce sujet. Mais puisqu'ils voulaient tous tant se mesurer à lui, il n'allait pas les décevoir.

Les combats s'enchainèrent et bientôt Todoroki et Bakugou se retrouvèrent face à face pour la finale de ce tournoi improvisé. Leur affrontement dura plus de vingt minutes où leurs spectateurs retinrent leur souffle jusqu'à la toute fin. Bakugou faillit gagner quand Todoroki fut envoyé à terre, mais le garçon aux deux Alter ne s'était pas laissé faire et en avant profité pour l'attaquer par derrière, l'assommant définitivement. Midoriya jeta un coup d'œil à son opposant, il était épuisé. S'ils se battaient maintenant, ce ne serait même plus un duel. Mais Recovery Girl apparu soudain de nulle part, sûrement appelé par Aizawa et se dirigea vers Todoroki pour s'occuper de lui, tout en leur assénant que ce n'était pas très sain de les obliger à pousser leurs corps de cette manière.

« Moi j'ai dis que je n'étais pas d'accord depuis le début ! » S'exclama Midoriya. « Surtout que vous n'allez pas le retrouver dans un meilleur état. »

« Je n'en doute pas Midoriya-kun. C'est pour cela que c'est moi qui arrêterait ce match stupide dès que ça ira trop loin. »

Todoroki était mitigé, apparemment leur infirmière estimait que le policier serait meilleur que lui, contrairement à leur professeur. Etait-il donc fort ou faible ? Oh bien sûr, il connaissait son histoire en tant que Héro, mais il avait quitté la scène il y a cinq ans et il était devenu policier par la suite. S'il n'avait pas changé de métier à cause d'une blessure, il avait au moins perdu la main non ?

« Tu es prêt Todoroki-kun ? Tu peux toujours refuser si tu veux, après tout c'est l'idée d'Aizawa, rien n'est obligatoire. »

« Préparez-vous au lieu de parler. »

Derrière eux, on pronostiquait déjà l'issu du combat, l'état du vainqueur, du perdant, le temps que l'échange durerait. Le garçon de glace et de feu s'attendait à ce que son adversaire ôte ce manteau miteux, s'échauffe ou qu'il fasse quelque chose, mais Midoriya ouvrit largement les bras à la place, l'invitant à attaquer.

« Tu vas le regretter ! » Promit-il avec détermination.

Mais il ne fallut que cinq minutes à Midoriya pour le mettre à terre et que Recorvery Girl interrompe en urgence le combat pour se précipiter vers son nouveau patient.

« Il ne devrait pas avoir trop de mal à s'en remettre, je n'ai pas touché ses organes vitaux. »

La médecin à quelques mètres de là hocha la tête, soulagé. Mais il devrais rester à l'infirmerie pour le reste de la journée et même cette nuit. Midoriya, remarquant l'usure de ses gants les enleva et en sortit une autre paire. L'autre finirait à la poubelle. Finalement il avait eu raison, il ne s'était même pas donné à fond. Il n'avait qu'à utiliser quelques claquements de doigts et des coups de poing à distance pour le battre. Ils étaient encore trop inexpérimenté.

« Aizawa, si vous pensez toujours que je suis rouillé, je veux bien vous combattre, j'ai à peine transpiré. »

Le professeur refusa poliment la proposition, prétextant la fin du cours. Les autres élèves eux, n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. Ils avaient en effet tous penser que le jeune adulte , mais certainement pas avec une telle facilité. Au contraire, ils pensaient que Todoroki saurait lui donner du fil à retordre. Mais non, pas une seule fois leur camarade n'avait pu toucher son adversaire, même ses feintes s'étaient soldées par des échecs. C'était impressionnant et à la fois terrifiant de voir à quel point ils étaient encore loin du monde de leurs idoles.

 **oOo**

Uraraka regardait du coin de l'œil le Lieutenant Midoriya parler et plaisanter avec Todoroki, Bakugou et Tokoyami. Cela faisait trois semaines maintenant que le policier était là pour assurer leur sécurité et elle se demandait combien de temps encore il demeurerait ici. Non pas qu'elle souhaitait son départ, c'était plutôt tout le contraire. Mais elle n'avait pas eu l'impressionner d'avoir sentit une menace planer au dessus d'eux. Donc s'il n'y avait pas de danger, il ne resterait pas...

L'attendrissement qui avait secoué les filles de la classe en le voyant si mignon et embarrassé avec les demoiselles, s'était estompé au moment où il avait mis à terre Todoroki en un temps record. Il avait laissé place à l'appréciation de son charme mature et plusieurs filles avaient avouées être tombées amoureuses. Mais au bout d'une semaine, c'était passé à force de le côtoyer tous les jours. C'était passé pour la majorité d'entre elles, mais Uraraka et Tsuyu ne pouvaient s'empêcher de toujours vouloir savoir ce qu'il faisait, dévoilant leurs sentiments qui ne s'étaient pas estompés avec le temps. La jeune fille anti-gravité supposait d'ailleurs que Momo, bien qu'ayant affirmé le contraire, entretenait toujours des sentiments à l'égard du policier.

Mais une concurrence d'un tout autre genre leur faisait face : il y avait déjà ce fameux Kazuo dont Midoriya laissait parfois échapper le prénom en s'adressant à Bakugou et la violente réaction de celui-ci à chaque fois. A ce garçon mystère venait s'ajouter les deux meilleurs élèves de la classe, qui réclamaient beaucoup de temps au jeune lieutenant pour des entraînements. Todoroki avait que très peu apprécié sa cuisante défaite, mais il prit le parti d'utiliser cette amertume pour devenir plus fort et il avait harcelé Midoriya jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte de lui donner des cours après l'école. Bakugou était venu squatter ces heures entraînement sans en demander la permission, mais cela n'avait apparemment pas gêné Todoroki ou leur professeur improvisé. Les deux camarades étaient mêmes devenus rivaux et pour les motiver, le policier leur avait promis une récompense alléchante qu'ils voulaient tous les deux acquérir. Du moins c'est ce qu'avait compris Uraraka en surprenant leur conversation au détour d'un couloir.

Mais contre toute attente pour la jeune fille anti-gravité, accepter les sentiments qu'elle nourrissait pour le jeune homme chargé de leur surveillance ne fut pas le plus dur. Ce fut plutôt de constater à quel point il était difficile à approcher pour parler avec un l'objet de son amour une fois ce dernier bien défini : elle ne voulait pas avoir l'air empotée, bégayer ou se ridiculiser devant lui. Sans parler du fait de pouvoir le prendre à part, une mission impossible car il était toujours en train de parler avec quelqu'un, que ce soit un professeur ou un élève. Bakugou et Todoroki étaient ceux qui restaient le plus de temps avec lui, ne le quittant presque jamais. Le premier lançait des regards colériques et dangereux à tous ceux qui faisaient mine de s'approcher du lieutenant de police. Le second, plus discret et plus mesuré, fusillait tout autant l'idiot ou l'idiote qui tentait de se greffer à leur conversation, le ou la regardant de haut comme s'ils ne méritaient pas leur attention.

Oui, c'était devenu extrêmement difficile pour elle d'approcher Midoriya et elle ne savait plus trop si c'était mieux ainsi ou si elle le regrettait.

 **oOo**

« Est-ce que tout le monde va bien ? » S'exclama Present Mic en accourant vers eux.

Des Vilains étaient réapparus, un mois et demi après leur défaite dans le USJ. Ils avaient pensé cette fois réussir à kidnapper un ou deux élèves pour ensuite tendre un piège à All Might mais tout ne s'était pas passé comme prévu. Ils s'étaient retrouvés face à une menace tout aussi importante : l'apprenti d'All Might, autrefois appelé l'Héritier, un titre autant qu'un nom de Héro pour définir le prochain « All Might ». Il avait tout de suite repéré la menace mais il n'avait assez rapide pour éloigner les élèves et il avait dû faire rempart pour les protéger des ennemis qui les avaient rapidement encerclés. Le combat avait été engagé et les apprentis Héros étaient passés en support du Lieutenant : ils attaquaient lorsqu'on leur disait de le faire où dès qu'un ennemi dépassait le périmètre de sécurité. Cependant la seule chose qu'ils étaient autorisés à faire, c'était de repousser leurs adversaires ou les envoyer voler plus loin, car ils pourraient sinon se retrouver dans l'illégalité en faisant abusivement appel à leurs Alter.

C'était donc Midoriya qui se battait en première ligne en attendant les renforts. Il avait eu un peu de mal à envoyer valdinguer le menu fretin qui était venu en grande quantité car il devait couvrir les élèves et se protéger des attaques qu'il subissait. Mais finalement il avait réussi à vider les rangs de leurs ennemis, il ne lui restait maintenant que les plus dangereux et les plus forts. La partie n'était pas pour autant gagnée et les élèves ne pouvaient qu'observer l'état du policier s'aggraver de minutes en minutes – ils ne pouvaient pas aller chercher de l'aide ou rentrer se mettre à l'abri au cas où un piège aurait tendu sur le chemin. Le Héro observa son ex-collègue faire face à un Nomu en même temps que le fameux Kurogiri, se protégeant peut-être plus qu'il n'attaquait. Il se dépêcha d'éloigner les élèves avant de prévenir Midoriya que le champ était libre.

Ce dernier écarta soudain ses deux adversaires et observa la distance de sécurité qui le séparait des élèves. Oui, c'était largement assez. Il remonta les manches de sa chemise sur ses coudes et enleva ses gants noirs, dévoilant des mains à la peau parfaite et blanche comme la neige, tranchant par rapport à ses bras. Il pointa sa paume ouverte et dénudée vers le Nomu qui se relevait déjà et sans que ses spectateurs ne comprennent ce qu'il venait de se passer, la créature s'effondra par terre, le regard dans le vide. Les quelques ennemis faiblards qui étaient encore là et qui tentaient de s'enfuir tombèrent tour à tour comme des marionnettes à qui l'ont auraient coupé les fils. Cela ne prit que trois minutes pour que le sol soit recouvert de corps inertes.

« Tu es toujours aussi redoutable Black. » Ricana Kurogiri, le seul à ne pas être affecté par le tour de passe-passe de son adversaire. « On ressent ton absence dans les Bas-Fonds, tu nous manquerais presque. »

Bakugou tressaillit, les Bas-Fonds, il avait déjà entendu ce mot il y a des années, sortir de la bouche de son frère aîné… Peu de temps avant qu'il ne trahisse la communauté… Midoriya était-il finalement lui-aussi un traître ?

« Tu ne dis rien Black ? Enfin je peux te comprendre, tu dois sûrement plus avoir envie de te retrouver face à une marionnette ! Comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Ah oui, Kazuo ! »

« … Merci Kurogiri, tu viens me libérer de mon serment. Maintenant, et si on en finissait avec toi ? »

Une course poursuite débuta dès l'instant où Midoriya se jeta sur l'ombre humaine et où ce dernier se téléporta en urgence. Le lieutenant de police le repérait dès qu'il réapparaissait et semblait arriver sur lui dans la seconde suivante. Chacun de ses poings détruisaient une partie du paysage environnant mais personne ne semblait s'en soucier. Uraraka fut la première à se détacher du spectacle que leur offrait les deux adversaires, pour se tourner vers le professeur :

« Il faut aller l'aider monsieur ! »

« Inutile, nous ne ferions que le gêner et nous ne pourrions pas tenir le rythme. » Répliqua Present Mic. « Je sais que c'est dur, mais être un Héro c'est aussi avoir confiance en ces collègues et savoir quand il ne peut pas intervenir. »

Son ton les empêcha de répliquer, ils sentaient tus qu'il avait lui-même du mal à se retenir. Il ne devait pas être habitué à être simple spectateur. Et la course du chat et de la souris pris enfin fin quand Midoriya arriva à plaquer son opposant contre le sol en le tenant par la sorte de collier en argent.

« C'est fini Kurogiri. »

« Pour l'instant Black, mais mon évasion ne fait aucun doute ! »

« Nous verrons ça. »

Present Mic se dirigea en toute hâte vers lui avec un dispositif pour emprisonner ce genre d'Alter volatile, permettant à Midoriya de relâcher sa victime et de fouiller ses poches pour mettre la main sur une paire de gants. Il rejoignit les élèves et leur demanda doucement s'ils n'avaient pas été trop blessés. Une partie se contenta d'acquiescer, encore sous le choc de cette attaque dans laquelle il n'avait pas servi à grand-chose. Les autres répliquèrent qu'ils devraient plutôt s'inquiéter de lui car son état était pire que le leur. Seul Bakugou agit différemment – fidèle à lui-même :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a voulu dire par « marionnette » ?! »

« Kazuo s'est fait manipuler. On l'a fait habilement passé pour un traitre alors qu'il n'en n'était pas un. Cependant il ne pouvait rien dire alors il nous a trahis pour que nous nous battions. Lors du combat, il a activé mon Alter, me forçant à me plonger dans son esprit. Mais une intervention extérieure m'a fait quitter son esprit trop brusquement et j'ai déchiré son esprit dans la manœuvre… » Midoriya grimaça à ce souvenir épouvantable. « Il n'a pas eu le temps de désactiver son activation forcée et depuis mon autre Alter est constamment activé… »

« Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ?! Pourquoi avoir gardé le silence ?! » S'écria l'adolescent explosif avec désespoir, en se rendant compte de ce que ces révélations signifiaient.

« J'ai été mis sous serment lors de mon trajet à l'hôpital. On m'avait endormi à cause de mes blessures et à mon réveil, je ne pouvais plus rien dévoiler. »

« … Alors pourquoi maintenant… ? »

« Je ne peux rien dévoiler, mais si tu sais déjà la vérité par toi-même ou par quelqu'un d'autre, je ne suis plus sous silence. Kurogiri l'a fait pour moi. »

« C'est pour ça que tu l'as laissé parler. » Comprit Bakugou. « Kaz… Nii-san… Qu'est-ce qu'il doit penser de ce tout ce que je lui ai… ? »

« Il sait parfaitement que tu n'étais pas au courant Katsuki, il ne t'en veut pas, comme il ne m'en a pas voulu d'avoir douté de lui en répondant à sa confrontation. Aurais-tu oublié quel genre de personne est ton frère ? Un vrai manipulateur qui est on ne peut plus satisfait quand le monde suit son plan, même ce plan-là lui nuit. Car ses manipulations servent à faire régner la paix. N'oublie pas que c'était un Héro Katsuki. » Déclara doucement Midoriya, son visage s'illuminant d'un vrai et grand sourire, comme si un poids venait enfin de s'enlever de ses épaules.

Garder tout ça pour lui pendant toutes ses années avait été horrible. Il aurait tellement voulu en parler à quelqu'un d'autre avant ! Mais il n'avait pas pu, contraint par un Alter du serment à se taire et à obéir aux ordres qu'il recevait : intégrer la police, protéger les Bas-Fonds – le marché noir des politiciens que Kazuo avait découvert et qu'il avait dû protéger avant lui, à cause d'un serment identique – se laisser mener par le bout du nez, il n'avait jamais vraiment voulu ça, mais il n'avait pas eu le choix. Toutefois, tout venait de prendre fin aujourd'hui, car maintenant que d'autres savaient, ils pourraient répandre la vérité à sa place et tout rentrerait enfin dans l'ordre. All Might allait pleurer de ne pas s'être rendu compte de son désarroi et en même temps sûrement sauter de joie de retrouver son successeur.

Les prochains jours s'annonçaient riches en émotions et évènements au vu de la flamme de vengeance qui brillait dans les yeux de Katsuki, mais Midoriya ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, si la sienne s'était éteinte au bout de toutes ses années de répression, elle avait un jour brûlée tout aussi fort.

« Par contre, ça ne me dit toujours pas pourquoi il t'a donné son manteau. » Renifla Bakugou avec un léger ressentiment.

« Il m'a dit que c'était la lettre d'amour qu'il n'avait pas pu finalement m'écrire. » Sourit Midoriya avec humour.

« Quoi ?! Enlève-le tout de suite ! » S'écria-t-il avec jalousie, faisant rire le lieutenant de bon cœur.

 **FIN**

 **°0o0°**

Voilà pour ce petit drabble, je vous dis à demain pour le prochain !

Si jamais vous avez des questions, je ferais une petite mise à jour du drabble ciblé (plus simple puisque ça change à chaque fois) mais je préviens tout de suite que je ne ferrais pas de suite à ses drabbles ! Ils sont pour vous faire prendre du bon temps, c'est tout ) Je m'occupe déjà avec de grosses fanfictions Harry Potter !

Et bien sûr, pour suivre l'actualité, _**c'est sur Facebook**_ , sous mon pseudo habituel ! )


	6. Sirène

**Disclaimer :** Kōhei Horikoshi possède My Hero Academia et ses personnages

 **Evénement :** Calendrier de l'Avent 2016

Alors, comme je l'ai annoncé sur Facebook, voici l'évènement d'hiver ! Pendant 24 jours, chaque jour à la même heure (21h avec +/- 30min), je posterais un drabble plus ou moins long pour vous aider à attendre Décembre, j'espère que vous aimerez lire ce recueil spécial Noël.

L'univers sera le même mais l'histoire changera pour quasiment chaque drabble, ainsi que les pairings (attention, je dis pairing mais pour être honnête ils seront dans presque tous les cas seulement sous-entendus). Les drabbles tourneront tous autour de Midoriya, et son Alter changera également pour chaque histoire.

 **Rating :** K+ parce qu'il est méchant

 **Genre :** Dark fic

 **Univers :** Midoriya n'a pas le même Alter, son enfance et sa vie sont différentes

 **Pairing :** Aucun

 **°0o0°**

 **Drabble n°6 – La Sirène**

Midoriya avait toujours considéré comme un trouble-fête. Pourtant il était aussi sage qu'un ange, il ne faisait jamais de bêtise, ne provoquait jamais de bagarres et s'appliquait en classe. Il aurait pu être l'enfant parfait dont tous les parents rêvent, s'il n'avait pas eu cet Alter.

Sa voix d'enfant déjà douce c'était fait mélodieuse la première fois que son Alter c'était activé et sa maîtresse, à qui il demandait simplement de venir voir son dessin fini, s'était immédiatement précipité vers lui en délaissant complètement la petite fille qu'elle aidait. Elle l'avait exagérément couvert de compliments alors que sa petite œuvre ne sortait pas de l'ordinaire. Et puis elle l'avait imploré de parler encore une fois, de la laisser entendre cette musique qui avait chamboulé son cœur. La maîtresse avait du quitter son travail et être interner pour tenter « d'effacer » les conséquences de cet Alter juvénile.

Cette pauvre jeune femme a jamais envouté, avait été la première victime de celui qu'on appellerait plus tard « La Sirène », mais à ce moment personne n'avait compris que ce n'était pas une exception dû à un Alter mal contrôlé. Midoriya lui-même ne comprenait pas le comportement étrange de ses adultes qui changeait parfois complètement d'attitude ou qui se mettait à le suivre sans raison. Il ne savait même pas qu'il activait un Alter, alors qu'un célèbre praticien lui avait dit qu'il n'en n'avait pas.

Son pouvoir était en effet complètement aléatoire, il influençait seulement les adultes de plus de 21 ans et la force d'attraction qu'il exerçait sur eux dépendait de leur mental, chacun réagissait différemment. Mais ce qui était identique pour chaque adulte était leur volonté d'obéir à ses demandes, quels qu'elles soient. C'est pour cela que la maitresse était immédiatement venue le voir quand il avait voulu lui montrer son dessein.

Son pouvoir rendit fou de nombreux adultes qu'il croisait parfois dans la rue et qui entendaient malencontreusement sa voix magique et envoutante. Ils finirent pour la plupart en prison car ils suivaient l'enfant et refusaient de vivre éloigné de ce joyaux vivant – certains avaient même tenté de l'enlever. Les autres lui obéirent juste un instant avant de retourner à leur petite vie tranquille. Tandis que pour les derniers – un groupe plus restreint – ils vivaient entre leur volonté qui combattait les effets de l'Alter et leur envie irrépressibles d'aller supplier Midoriya de les envouter un peu plus. Il s'agissait de ceux qui finissaient généralement dans un hôpital ou à la morgue suite à un accident ou un suicide. Cependant la raison pour laquelle on le surnommait trouble-fête à mi-voix entre deux rumeurs, était du aux nombreux divorces et séparations que son Alter avait déclenché, à cause de la fascination qu'il provoquait.

Midoriya ne comprenait pourtant pas ce qu'on lui reprochait. Il ne faisait que parler. Qu'y pouvait-il si les adultes agissaient aussi étrangement à son égard ? Il était inconscient du pouvoir de son Alter, ne sachant donc pas le mesurer ou mesurer ses mots. Et même sa pauvre mère finit par en faire les frais : un homme l'avait approché et lui déclaré milles mots doux, elle pensait sincèrement qu'il l'aimait. Mais il s'agissait malheureusement d'un autre homme envouté plus malin que les autres. Son seul objectif était de plaire à sa Sirène et d'obéir au moindre de ses ordres.

La mère de Midoriya découvrit la vérité en trouvant un jour l'homme au-dessus de son fils alors que ce dernier dormait. Son regard dément l'avait interpellé et elle avait voulu l'éloigner de son fils, mais il avait refusé, criant comme un hystérique que rien ni personne ne l'éloignerait de sa Sirène. Son instinct de mère avait pris le dessus sur tout le reste et à l'aide de son Alter, elle avait réussi à l'enfermer dans un placard avant d'appeler la police. Cependant, quelques jours plus tard, une fois que les choses se furent calmées et que l'homme fut provisoirement emprisonné, elle du se rendre à l'évidence que cet homme ne l'avait jamais aimé et qu'il n'en n'avait toujours eu qu'après son fils. Son instinct de mère se tassa et sa jalousie de femme prit le dessus. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser son enfant l'empêcher de trouver quelqu'un à aimer !

Le jour où Midoriya reçut son diplôme de collège, elle le fit emménager dans un autre petit appartement, à l'autre bout de la ville, prétextant qu'il devait apprendre à vivre seul. C'était une manière comme une autre de le faire sortir de sa vie sans se sentir coupable de le laisser dormir dans la rue. Mais Midoriya comprit rapidement qu'il devait aussi subvenir seul à ses besoins et ses différents boulots le poussèrent à quitter le lycée avant l'heure. Pendant plusieurs mois, ce fut difficile pour lui de tenir le coup, jusqu'au jour où un homme sortit subitement de son porte-monnaie plusieurs billets avant de partir, alors qu'il venait de prier le ciel pour un repas chaud. Très rapidement il sut comment tirer partie de cet étrange Alter qui forçait les autres à exaucer le moindre de ses souhaits.

Au début il se contentait de souffler ce dont il avait besoin sur une place bondée et il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour répondre à sa demande d'une manière ou d'une autre. Midoriya faisait surtout tout pour être discret, afin de ne pas attirer l'attention des services de contrôle des Alter. Il était enregistré comme « sans Alter » mais on pouvait quand même venir le voir pour vérifier ce fait, ou mener une enquête si son cas posait des questions. Mais il compris au bout d'une semaine que tout le monde ne réagissait pas de la même manière à son Alter. En voyant ces hommes et femmes prêts à se jeter à ses pieds et rouler au sol pour lui, il s'était souvenu de ce surnom que lui donnait l'ex-petit-ami de sa mère « Sirène ». Oui il avait l'impression d'être de ces créatures qui attirent les marins par son chant.

Il se mit à choisir avec une attention toute particulière les marins qu'il souhaitait envouter et les utilisait sans vergogne jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'aient plus rien d'intéressant à lui donner. A ce moment là il les repoussait avec l'ordre de ne plus venir le voir. Il ne savait pas ce qui leur arrivait par la suite, mais il savait que son Alter ne s'estompait pas pour autant. Cependant il avait depuis longtemps cessé d'avoir des remords ou des regrets. Il était né comme ça, cela voulait bien que c'était le chemin qui avait été choisi pour lui. Peu importe ses sentiments, il ne pouvait que le suivre, c'était le seul qu'il avait pour vivre.

Quatre ans après la fin du collège, sa vie bascula encore : alors qu'il se préparait un repas dans la cuisine spacieuse de son appartement encore plus grand – un cadeau d'un de ses marins – et qu'il profitait de la vue imprenable sur la ville, une forme sombre apparut soudain dans son salon. Midoriya la regarda prendre la forme nébuleuse d'une silhouette humaine. Il ne bougea pas, s'il avait besoin de se défendre, seul sa voix était nécessaire. Mais est ce que cette… chose avait des oreilles au moins pour l'entendre ?

« Midoriya Izuki je présume ? » Demanda-t-il sans vraiment attendre de confirmation.

« Vous auriez pu passer par la porte comme tout le monde. »

« Toutes mes excuses, je ne voulais pas vous paraitre impoli. »

« Eh bien c'est raté. »

L'ombre ricana, apparemment amusé par son insolence.

« Vous ne me connaissez peut-être pas, mais moi je- »

« Vous êtes Kurogiri, un Vilain. Récemment vous n'avez pas trop fait d'apparitions, vous avez encore votre dernière défaite en travers de la gorge ? »

« … » Son interlocuteur fut pendant un instant décontenancé. « J'ai perdu mon effet théâtral. Tant pis je ferais sans. Mon employeur voudrait vous rencontrer Midoriya Izuku. Votre cas l'intéresse. »

« Il veut étudier les sans-Alter ? » Demanda son interlocuteur avec détachement.

« Voyons, nous savons tous les deux que vous n'êtes pas aussi démuni que vous voulez bien le faire croire. »

« Les gens me trouvent assez attrayant pour ruiner leur vie. Cela ne signifie pas pour autant que je possède un pouvoir particulier. » Répliqua Midoriya avec calme.

« Mon client voudrait justement que vous lui fassiez partager le secret de cet attrait, cela vous intéresse-t-il ? » Rétorqua habilement le Vilain.

« Pour avoir envoyé une personne si polie et si charmante venir me chercher, je peux accepter de faire le déplacement. »

« A la bonne heure, nous allons- »

« Mais **je veux** manger avant. »

Midoriya observa la forme nébuleuse s'asseoir docilement. Ainsi il était du premier type, ceux qui se contentaient d'obéir. C'était toujours bon à savoir et quelque part c'était mieux ainsi : il n'aurait pas voulu avoir à se coltiner un Vilain. Il se demandait d'ailleurs qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien différencier les trois catégories qu'il avait pu observer après les avoir envoutés : cela dépendait-il de la volonté ? de l'âge ? du mode de vie ? des valeurs ? de la personnalité ? de leur vrai nature ? Jusqu'ici il n'avait pas réussi à le déterminer. Mais il savait qu'à force d'envouter quelqu'un du premier type, elle basculait vers la deuxième catégorique avant, passant parfois d'abord par la catégorie trois, ceux qui bataillait contre son Alter.

Dès qu'il déposa ses couverts et qu'il déclama la phrase habituelle à chaque fin de repas, le temps sembla se remettre en route pour Kurogiri qui se leva et continua à parler comme si une vingtaine de minutes ne venaient pas de s'écouler.

« -y aller, il nous attend avec impatience. »

Son regard dériva vers l'horloge pour vérifier qu'il était dans le temps et il resta coi en voyant que plus d'une demi-heure s'était écoulée depuis son arrivé, pour une mission qui ne devait prendre que dix minutes au grand maximum.

Cela arrivait parfois, les premières fois qu'il soumettait quelqu'un à son envoutement en règle générale, elles ne voyaient pas le temps s'écouler pendant qu'elles obéissaient à son ordre et elles oubliaient tout. Cela voulait sûrement en dire beaucoup sur le Vilain, mais Midoriya était incapable de dire quoi exactement.

« Qu'as-tu fait ? » Demanda Kurogiri d'un air suspicieux.

« J'ai pris mon repas. Tu ne me vouvoies plus ? »

Le Vilain ne répondit rien et commença à s'étendre comme lors de son arrivée. Sa voix retentie, semblant venir de toute la pièce, plus froide qu'à son arrivée :

« Je vous en prie, je viens d'ouvrir un portail jusqu'au hall de la bâtisse où réside mon employeur. »

Midoriya ne le fit pas attendre plus longtemps et la seconde d'après, il se trouvait dans un bâtiment abandonné. Ce jour-là, il rencontra All for One, l'ennemi naturel des héritiers du One for All. Ce jour-là, il accepta le marché que cet homme lui proposait – rejoindre les Vilains, mettre sur pied un refuge pour les Vilains et son équipe en particulier sous forme de bar, servir de mécène à ses projets, et en échange il serait protégé dès qu'il aurait des problèmes, l'assurance d'avoir un toit si jamais sa combine venait à être découverte, ainsi la certitude qu'il ferait tout pour le blanchir aux yeux de la justice. Ce jour-là il acheta un vieil entrepôt délabré qu'il appellerait plus tard « Le Chant de la Sirène ». Ce jour-là il embrassa son destin. Ce jour-là il ne savait pas encore qu'il allait bientôt officier au service de All for One comme « la Sirène ». Mais il ne regretta jamais ce jour-là.

 **FIN**

 **°0o0°**

Voilà pour ce petit drabble, je vous dis à demain pour le prochain !

Si jamais vous avez des questions, je ferais une petite mise à jour du drabble ciblé (plus simple puisque ça change à chaque fois) mais je préviens tout de suite que je ne ferrais pas de suite à ses drabbles ! Ils sont pour vous faire prendre du bon temps, c'est tout ) Je m'occupe déjà avec de grosses fanfictions Harry Potter !

Et bien sûr, pour suivre l'actualité, _**c'est sur Facebook**_ , sous mon pseudo habituel ! )


	7. Petit Chaton

**Disclaimer :** Kōhei Horikoshi possède My Hero Academia et ses personnages

 **Evénement :** Calendrier de l'Avent 2016

Alors, comme je l'ai annoncé sur Facebook, voici l'évènement d'hiver ! Pendant 24 jours, chaque jour à la même heure (21h avec +/- 30min), je posterais un drabble plus ou moins long pour vous aider à attendre Décembre, j'espère que vous aimerez lire ce recueil spécial Noël.

L'univers sera le même mais l'histoire changera pour quasiment chaque drabble, ainsi que les pairings (attention, je dis pairing mais pour être honnête ils seront dans presque tous les cas seulement sous-entendus). Les drabbles tourneront tous autour de Midoriya, et son Alter changera également pour chaque histoire.

 **Rating :** K

 **Genre :** Humour / Fluffy

 **Univers :** Midoriya possède son propre Alter et n'est pas l'apprenti d'All Might, mais le reste est pareil.

 **Pairing :** Kirishima x Midoriya

 **°0o0°**

 **Drabble n°7 – Petit Chaton**

Kirishima déambulait dans les couloirs depuis une dizaine de minutes. Il tournait en rond, mais il le faisait pour essayer de faire passer le temps. Ils avaient fini les cours en avance et il avait voulu voir Midoriya. Malheureusement ce dernier était encore à sa table, devant son professeur. L'apprenti Héro au pouvoir de durcissement avait besoin de sa présence ici et maintenant. Bakugou l'avait encore embêté et le seul à qui il pouvait se plaindre sans voir la tête brûlée frapper son oreille attentive, c'était lorsque cette dernière portait le surnom de Deku, surnommait la terreur de la classe « Kacchan » et pouvait déstabiliser tout le monde avec ses grands yeux verts naïfs et innocents. Autant le dire, il n'y avait qu'Izuku qui collait à cette description.

Enfin, s'il était franc, ce n'était pas uniquement pour se plaindre de Bakugou qu'il voulait voir l'autre adolescent. C'était aussi pour profiter de sa trop grande gentillesse ! Il ferait une tête de malheureux sur le point de pleurer et aussitôt, Midoriya le prendrait dans ses bras pour le réconforter et il aurait même le droit de jouer avec sa queue et ses oreilles – il n'arrivait jamais à lui refuser quelque chose quand il laissait des larmes de crocodiles poindre au coin de ses yeux, une technique infaillible.

Alors qu'il continuait ses inlassables allers-retours, il croisa un autre élève de la classe de Midoriya, celui-ci le reconnu aussi et s'étonna de le voir – à force de le voir trainer dans leur salle de classe, ils avaient tous fini par connaitre son emploi du temps par cœur – avant de lui indiquer que celui qu'il cherchait était resté en classe. Kirishima le remercia avant de s'y diriger en essayant de ne pas courir. Il arriva enfin à destination, ouvrit grand la porte, faisant sursauter quelques autres élèves présents, et se dirigea immédiatement vers son réconfortant personnel. Des garçons ricanèrent en le voyant s'asseoir à même le sol et poser sa tête sur les cuisses de Midoriya sans même lui demander son avis ou lui laisser le choix. Des filles gloussèrent derrière leurs mains en voyant le coussin du futur Héro rougir un peu et se mettre à caresser ses cheveux rouges.

« Ça ne va pas Kirishima -kun ? »

« Bakugou ne fait que m'embêter. » Pleurnicha aussitôt l'intéressé. « Je lui ai rabattu le caquet, mais ça me fatigue à force. Comment tu fais toi ? »

« Comment ça ? Il n'est pas plus gentil avec moi qu'avec toi. Tu te fais de fausses idées. »

Kirishima se redressa et l'observa. Ces grands yeux verts qui vous faisaient fondre, cette timidité latente qui le faisait rougir si facilement, ces oreilles pointues – tiens aujourd'hui c'était un chat – qui bougeait dans tous les sens pour capter un tas d'informations inconnues des hommes, cette queue bien fournie qui s'agitait doucement dans son dos…

« Ouais, t'as raison, c'est physique je ne pourrais rien y faire. » Décréta-t-il en se réinstallant confortablement.

Oui, Midoriya était naturellement mignon et adorable, de quoi obliger même la plus grande des brutes à retenir ses coups ou ses insultes pour ne pas trop le blesser. Ils restèrent quelques minutes dans cette position, avant que Kirishima mette à exécution son plan finement élaboré tout à l'heure, surnommé « Opération Larmes de Crocodiles ! ». Il attira l'attention de son coussin et lui sortit les plus beaux yeux mouillés qu'il avait en réserve :

« Dis, moi-aussi je peux te caresser ? »

Derrière eux, des gloussements et rires furent tant bien que mal étouffés. Ils en avaient l'habitude à force, mais à cause du rapprochement constant des deux garçons, cette phrase prenait chaque jour un double sens un peu plus prononcé. Les joues du thérianthrope rosirent et il hocha la tête. Kirishima se redressa d'un coup, comme s'il était monté sur ressort, et attrapa Midoriya pour prendre sa place sur la chaise et l'installer confortablement contre lui. Il le sera d'abord quelques secondes contre lui avant de commencer à taquiner les oreilles pointues et si douces qui pointaient au milieu de la touffe chevelue de l'adolescent. Parfois il y frottait son nez, arrachant quelques miaulements outrés à Midoriya qui faisait tout pour retenir les bruits incontrôlables qui sortaient de sa bouche. Mais quelques soient ses efforts, il n'arrivait pas à cesser les ronrons bruyants qui emplirent bientôt toute la classe. Kirishima était vraiment doué avec ses doigts !

Les miaulements étouffés étaient désormais quasiment constants et les ronrons incessants. Cependant le futur Héro dut s'arrêter quand la sonnerie retentie. Il gratta la base des oreilles de l'autre adolescent tout en lui murmurant à l'oreille, provoquant un petit couinement :

« On continuera ça à midi chaton ? »

Midoriya ne put qu'hocher la tête, bien qu'il n'ait pas du tout envie qu'il s'arrête. Kirishima le redressa et le rassit après s'être levé, il aurait presque craqué devant son regard un peu dur et quémandeur d'autres caresses. C'était vraiment dommage qu'Aizawa ait estimé que Midoriya n'avait pas sa place parmi les Héros, il aurait pourtant pu tous leur faire changer d'avis sur leurs mauvaises actions avec un tel regard ! Mais dans un sens, c'était aussi mieux ainsi, il pouvait comme ça garder son petit-ami pour lui tout seul ! De toute façon, il n'aurait pas permis à ses Vilains, repentis ou non, de s'approcher de trop près du jeune garçon. Les Héros aussi d'ailleurs. Izuku était à lui !

 **FIN**

 **°0o0°**

Voilà pour ce petit drabble, je vous dis à demain pour le prochain !

Si jamais vous avez des questions, je ferais une petite mise à jour du drabble ciblé (plus simple puisque ça change à chaque fois) mais je préviens tout de suite que je ne ferais pas de suite à ses drabbles ! Ils sont pour vous faire prendre du bon temps, c'est tout ) Je m'occupe déjà avec de grosses fanfictions Harry Potter !

Et bien sûr, pour suivre l'actualité, _**c'est sur Facebook**_ , sous mon pseudo habituel ! )


	8. Au prix de sa vie I

**Disclaimer :** Kōhei Horikoshi possède My Hero Academia et ses personnages

 **Evénement :** Calendrier de l'Avent 2016

Alors, comme je l'ai annoncé sur Facebook, voici l'évènement d'hiver ! Pendant 24 jours, chaque jour à la même heure (21h avec +/- 30min), je posterais un drabble plus ou moins long pour vous aider à attendre Décembre, j'espère que vous aimerez lire ce recueil spécial Noël.

L'univers sera le même mais l'histoire changera pour quasiment chaque drabble, ainsi que les pairings (attention, je dis pairing mais pour être honnête ils seront dans presque tous les cas seulement sous-entendus). Les drabbles tourneront tous autour de Midoriya, et son Alter changera également pour chaque histoire.

 **Rating :** K+

 **Genre :** Hurt/Comfort

 **Univers :** L'idée de départ est la même que celle du manga, mais ce n'est pas All Might qui donne un Alter à Midoriya

 **Pairing :** Todoroki x Midoriya

 **°0o0°**

 **Drabble n°8 – Au prix de sa vie I**

Depuis qu'il était petit, on lui répétait qu'il ne devait pas trop utiliser son Alter, que c'était dangereux, qu'il pouvait faire du mal aux autres ou à lui-même. A l'époque, il pensait que les adultes avaient tort et que c'était stupide qu'ils pensent qu'il ne puisse pas contrôler son Alter. Et puis même si c'était le cas, c'était en utilisant qu'il apprendrait à le maîtriser non ? Bizarrement, les adultes qui s'occupaient de lui et des autres enfants n'étaient pas d'accord, mais ceux en blouses blanches le poussaient dans cette voix. Alors il les avait écoutés et il avait pratiqué. De nouveau ses exploits faisaient naître deux réactions contradictoires : des félicitations ou des regards lourds de reproches et d'inquiétudes. Puis il y avait eu un incident.

Parmi les enfants avec qui il passait ses journées, l'un d'eux perdit un jour le contrôle et sous les yeux stupéfaits de tout le monde… il avait imploser… littéralement… Il avait le pouvoir de contrôler et produire des gaz et ces derniers exploits lui permettaient de dilater ces substances volatiles. Cependant en s'entrainant les différentes poches de gaz qui se trouvaient dans son corps se sont dilatées aussi jusqu'à la rupture… Malheureusement plusieurs enfants étaient présents ce jour-là et en plus du traumatisme de la scène, beaucoup d'entre eux souffrirent de problèmes respiratoires suite à cet incident.

Les enfants malades et ceux qui scellèrent leur Alter au fond de leur conscience, pour ne pas subir la même chose, furent renvoyés chez eux, devenus inutiles. Midoriya ne fit pas partit de ceux-là, il avait trop longtemps voulu un Alter lui-aussi pour le mettre de côté aussi facilement. Alors il avait continué, il avait tenu bon. Les adultes en blouses étaient fiers de lui, mais l'enfant se rendait compte qu'ils le délaissaient de plus en plus, se concentrant sur les nouveaux enfants qui étaient venus remplacer les anciens. Ils les appelaient la nouvelle génération et étaient « plus prometteurs », du moins c'était ce qu'ils répétaient sans cesse.

Midoriya redoubla alors d'efforts, ne s'amusant plus et passant son temps à s'entraîner pour maîtriser ce don qu'il avait reçu – qui sait ce qu'on pourrait lui faire si jamais il n'était pas à la hauteur de leurs attentes, il ne voulait pas se retrouver de nouveau sans Alter ! Et il y arriva, il attira de nouveau leur attention sur lui. Midoriya ne comprenait pas tous ce qu'ils disaient, mais il comprit qu'il garderait son pouvoir et qu'il allait passer au niveau supérieur. Pendant plusieurs semaines, Midoriya fut incapable de raconter ses journées. Tout se passait comme dans un brouillard cotonneux. Il se rappelait qu'il se levait le matin, prenait son petit déjeuné et qu'un adulte en blouse venait le chercher. Après tout était flou… Sans s'en rendre compte il se réveillait le lendemain et la journée recommençait identique à la précédente. Parfois il restait un peu plus longtemps au lit pour utiliser son pouvoir, il voulait s'entraîner de peur de finir comme l'autre garçon.

Jusqu'à qu'un jour on l'emmène dans un bureau qu'il n'avait visité qu'une seule fois depuis son arrivée. C'était dans ce même bureau qu'il avait répondu à des tonnes et des tonnes de questions et qu'on lui avait expliqué les propriétés du pouvoir qu'il allait recevoir. Le même homme l'attendait derrière le même grand bureau englouti sous les mêmes piles de papiers. On l'invita à s'asseoir et il s'empressa de s'installer, tout en priant pour ne pas avoir commis d'impaires justifiant sa présence ici.

« Midoriya Izuki… Tu t'es vraiment accroché jusqu'au bout. Tu es le seul de la 1ère génération à être arrivé aussi loin. Je te félicite. »

L'enfant se redressa sur son siège, un sourire immense s'étalant sur son visage. Il avait réussi ! Cet Alter offert était désormais le sien ? Il l'espérait tellement, le sien rien qu'à lui ! Il en rêvait tellement depuis tout petit, depuis qu'il était tombé sur cette vidéo d'All Migth ! Lui-aussi pourrait être un Héro !

« Cependant nous avons encore beaucoup à voir avec toi. Tu n'as franchi que la première étape. Lorsque l'on s'est rencontré, tu m'as dit que ton rêve serait de devenir un Héro aussi puissant qu'All Might n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui Monsieur… »

« C'est un beau rêve jeune homme. Et nous faire en sorte qu'il se réalise ! »

« Vraiment ?! » Midoriya était aux anges.

« Vraiment. Mais il y a plusieurs conditions. Si jamais tu ne les respectes pas, tu ne pourras plus réaliser ce rêve. »

« Je ferais tout ce que vous voulez ! »

« J'étais sûr que tu saurais prendre la bonne décision. » Le félicita l'homme au sourire de requin. « Laisse-moi tout t'expliquer alors. »

Le lendemain, Midoriya rentrait chez lui, fier comme un paon d'être le seul avoir réussi ce que les autres appelaient la 1ère étape et car son rêve allait devenir réalité ! Le lendemain, Midoriya redécouvrit son visage dans un miroir, chose qu'il n'avait plus fait depuis des lustres. Le lendemain, Midoriya retrouva sa mère, mais étrangement cela ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid, alors que celle-ci fondait en larmes en le serrant contre lui. Le lendemain, il fut scolarisé au collège.

 **oOo**

Le jeune adolescent n'avait eu aucun mal à réussir l'examen d'entrée à Yuuei et il se trouvait aujourd'hui dans la classe du Département des Héros, entourés d'autres élèves ayant les mêmes rêves – ou au moins les mêmes ambitions – que lui. Il aurait dû être extatique à cette idée et pourtant il était déçu et se sentait même trahis : il s'était entraîné dur toutes ses années, il n'avait pensé qu'à ce jour depuis qu'il était assez vieux pour réfléchir seul. Mais autour de lui, il ne voyait que des adolescents qui négligeaient leur Alter, s'en servant comme des jouets ou dont les ambitions d'avenir n'avaient pas été choisies par vocation, mais simplement pour l'argent ou la gloire.

De plus, il avait vu tellement de candidats lors des examens, qui estimaient qu'ils n'avaient rien à faire pour entrainer leurs Alter car ils étaient catégorisés dès la naissance… Lui qui s'était entraîner si dur pour maîtriser le sien à la perfection n'arrivait pas à comprendre que ces autres enfants ne se rendaient pas compte de la chance qu'ils avaient, qu'ils attendaient que tout vienne de leurs Alter sans produire le moindre effort, qu'ils puissent posséder un Alter sans chercher à en tirer parti… Midoriya ne les comprenaient pas et était dégoûté par tous ses élèves. Son aversion grandit encore quand leur premier professeur leur fit passer des tests physiques et que finalement il ne recala personne, alors que lui estimait qu'ils auraient presque tous dû être recalés.

Midoriya s'intégra très mal au reste de la classe, il n'avait pas les mêmes valeurs que ces adolescents qui rentraient immédiatement chez eux après les cours, alors que lui restait tous les soirs pour s'entraîner, se perfectionner et ne pas perdre la main. Cette différence d'hygiène de vie créait un gouffre immense entre lui et ses camarades. Non vraiment il ne les comprenait pas et il préférait ne pas se mêler à eux. De toute façon les autres non plus ne semblaient pas vouloir avoir affaire à lui puisqu'ils lui adressaient très peu la parole. C'était mieux ainsi.

Mais les choses changèrent quand il rata une attaque lors d'un petit combat amical avec Todoroki. Il se retrouva gelé jusqu'au torse mais ce fut à peine s'il s'en préoccupa, tendant de faire redémarrer sa magie avec des constructions de cristal simples. Les incidents de ce genre se multiplièrent et son Alter se dégradant fut bientôt le sujet de conversation de toute la classe, ils le regardaient tous avec pitié, tout particulièrement son idole All Might… Les scientifiques qu'il voyait régulièrement pour leur faire un rapport de ses journées quotidiennes, le réintégrèrent au centre pendant une semaine. Sept longs jours qu'il repassa dans le brouillard le plus total. A son retour, son Alter ne présentait plus de troubles, mais ses joues creusées semblèrent inquiéter ses camarades.

Pourtant leurs relations ne s'améliorèrent pas et Midoriya dut de plus en plus souvent s'absenter pour des durées de plus en plus longues. Il en revenait toujours plus maigre et avait à peine le temps de reprendre du poids entre ses absences. Mais il ne parla de son problème à personne, ne répondit pas aux questions qu'on lui posait, n'obéissait pas aux professeurs qui lui ordonnaient de leur dire ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il se contentait de rester muet et rapidement les adultes cessèrent de l'interroger, le regardant cependant avec pitié. Midoriya avait compris que tout leur avait été expliqué pour qu'ils arrêtent de l'importuner, l'homme qu'il voyait chaque semaine, et qui travaillait pour le compte du groupe de recherches qui s'occupait de son cas, le lui avait implicitement dit en lui affirmant que les adultes ne poseraient plus de problème.

Qu'ils l'assomment de questions, qu'ils le regardent comme s'il était atteint d'une maladie grave ou qu'ils l'ignorent, Midoriya n'en n'avait cure. Il voulait juste avoir la certitude que son Alter serait toujours là. Il l'avait tellement désiré. Il était tellement heureux de sentir cette force en lui. Il ne pouvait plus s'en séparer maintenant, même si cela signifiait qu'il mourrait à cause cette particularité. Le jeune adolescent ne trouvait du réconfort que dans son Alter, le reste du monde était bien trop compliqué pour lui et ses habitants vivaient dans l'insouciance sans connaître le véritable bonheur d'avoir un pouvoir, car pour eux c'était une évidence acquise depuis leur naissance. Midoriya ne pourrait jamais les comprendre et eux ne pourraient jamais concevoir ses choix – même sa mère avait du mal à le faire et pourtant c'est elle qui avait cherché le moyen de lui donner cette particularité pour qu'il puisse réaliser son rêve.

« Aujourd'hui, les cours seront annulés pour l'après-midi, l'école organise un concours de sculptures auxquels vous pouvez participer. Rien n'est obligatoire, mais le directeur souhaiterait que vous restiez pour juger vos camarades si vous ne participez pas. Pour ceux qui voudrait s'essayer à ce… ces jeux ludiques, je vais vous faire passer un polycopié qui explique comment tout se déroule. Les équipes se feront obligatoirement par deux, si vous n'avez personne avec qui vous mettre, vous devez vous inscrire en tant que candidat libre et les équipes seront choisies par tirage au sort. »

Aizawa continua d'expliquer les modalités de la participation, ainsi que brièvement le règlement du concours, de sa voix plate et si _enjouée_ , on voyait que si on lui avait demandé son avis, il n'aurait pas laissé le directeur faire ! Sûrement une après-midi de gâchée selon lui. Midoriya lisait consciencieusement le papier qui avait été distribué. Il aurait adoré y participer, avec son pouvoir constructif il pourrait faire des merveilles, mais non seulement l'idée de se retrouver en groupe avec un inconnu ne l'enchantait pas, mais en plus on lui avait déconseillé d'utiliser son Alter pour autre chose que ses cours et son apprentissage de Héro. Devait-il vraiment prendre le risque de participer… ?

Déjà devant ses yeux, il réfléchissait à tout ce qu'il pourrait faire, machinalement ses doigts bougeaient, reproduisant quelques formes en version miniatures de ce à quoi il pensait. Pour que les Alter de construction ne soient pas avantagés, ceux-ci concouraient dans une section différente des autres, mais ils devraient rivaliser d'ingéniosités et d'originalités pour impressionner le jury. Midoriya, qui réfléchissait dans son coin ne vit pas Todoroki s'avancer vers lui et se pencher doucement pour croiser son regard. L'adolescent aux cheveux verts sursauta brutalement, se coulant au dossier de sa chaise.

« Todoroki-kun ? »

« Midoriya, j'aimerais bien participer, ça te dirait de te mettre en équipe avec moi ? »

Son interlocuteur le regarda comme si une deuxième tête venait de lui pousser. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il lui adressait la parole, en fait ils étaient de temps en temps en équipe lors des cours de situations réelles, mais jamais il n'était venu le voir en dehors de ces heures de coopération. Midoriya n'était d'ailleurs pas le seul à fixer Todoroki, toute la classe les regardait et écoutait leur conversation. On aurait pu entendre une mouche voler pendant que tout le monde attendait sa réponse.

« Hm… C'est que… » Midoriya s'apprêta à refuser, prétextant que son état de santé ne le lui permettait pas, mais ses yeux fuyant se posèrent sur son Alter qui avait formé une petite et minuscule mais délicate statue sur sa table. « Si… si ça te va, c'est okay pour moi. » Finit-il par dire.

Quelque chose s'illumina dans le regard de son interlocuteur et il attrapa une chaise pour s'installer devant lui. Todoroki observait Midoriya depuis de nombreux mois maintenant. Au début il n'avait pas vraiment attiré son attention, il était assez discret et solitaire. Et puis il y avait eu les premiers cours durant lesquels ils avaient pu utiliser leurs pouvoirs et tout le monde avait été bluffé, lui le premier, par la puissance et la maîtrise extrême que ce jeune garçon avait sur son Alter. Il commença à s'intéresser à lui comme d'un éventuel partenaire d'entraînement, mais ce qu'il avait remarqué en premier chez lui, c'était son adoration totale pour sa particularité. Il pouvait la fixer de très longues minutes s'agiter au bout de ses doigts, sans se lasser, comme s'il s'agissait d'un spectacle qu'il redécouvrait à chaque instant. Midoriya était si différent de lui, qui détestait la moitié de ses pouvoirs car il les tenait de son père. Il avait voulu comprendre comme l'autre adolescent pouvait ressentir de telles sentiments pour son pouvoir.

Puis il y avait eu la première « crise » comme ils l'appelaient entre eux. Midoriya avait semblé terrifié de ne plus pouvoir contrôler son Alter. Il avait disparu une semaine entière, sept jours pendant lesquels les professeurs appelaient son nom sans qu'il ne réponde, sept jours pendant lesquels des rumeurs folles circulèrent à son sujet, sept jours pendant lesquels on fit des hypothèses saugrenues sur ce qu'il s'était passé. Et il revint, fatigué, le teint maladif, amaigri par ils ne savaient quelle raison, mais la lueur de sérénité était revenue dans ses yeux et de nouveau son Alter lui obéissait avec une précision hors-norme. Todoroki avait compris à ce moment-là que pour Midoriya, son Alter était plus important que sa santé, il l'avait sacrifié au détriment de ses pouvoirs. Il n'en n'avait été que plus intrigué par l'adolescent.

Son regard ne quittait plus le corps décharné, de plus en plus amaigris de Midoriya alors que ses crises se multipliaient. Son regard ne quittait plus ses yeux verts intenses toujours allumées d'une douce et forte détermination. Son regard ne quittait plus l'adolescent qui avait fini par obséder ses jours et ses nuits.

Et aujourd'hui il avait enfin trouvé l'occasion et le courage d'aller le voir et de lui parler. Cela pouvait sembler stupide dit ainsi, mais son camarade donnait l'impression de vivre dans une autre réalité et il n'en n'était que plus dur de l'approcher. Comme si en lui adressant la parole, on pourrait se rendre compte qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un rêve, une illusion qui s'évaporerait une fois touchée. Mais non, il était bien là, toujours assis sur sa chaise et ils discutaient de ce fameux concours, le prétexte pour enfin lui parler.

Les autres élèves de la classe observaient les deux garçons interagir, l'un avec difficulté, l'autre avec un simulacre d'assurance pour mettre son interlocuteur en confiance. Si Midoriya semblait ne pas le voir, eux n'étaient pas dupes, Todoroki n'était pas aussi à l'aise qu'il le faisait croire, il jetait sans cesse des coups d'œil à l'autre garçon, pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'enfuyait pas sûrement, pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait disparu entre temps, pour s'assurer qu'il allait soudain se refermer complètement à ce début de socialisation. Ils les surveillaient tous du coin de l'œil, prêt à venir en aide au garçon de feu et de glace, car eux-aussi voulaient faire la connaissance de cet adolescent renfermé : il était leur camarade après tout et il y avait tellement de mystères qui l'entouraient… Les filles les couvaient tout particulièrement du regard, peut-être plus sensibles que leurs homologues masculins à ce que ses deux garçons blessés par la vie, chacun à leur manière, dégageaient.

 **A suivre…**

 **°0o0°**

Voilà pour ce petit drabble, je vous dis à demain pour le prochain !

Si jamais vous avez des questions, je ferais une petite mise à jour du drabble ciblé (plus simple puisque ça change à chaque fois) mais je préviens tout de suite que je ne ferrais pas de suite à ses drabbles ! Ils sont pour vous faire prendre du bon temps, c'est tout ) Je m'occupe déjà avec de grosses fanfictions Harry Potter !

Et bien sûr, pour suivre l'actualité, _**c'est sur Facebook**_ , sous mon pseudo habituel ! )


	9. Au prix de sa vie II

**Disclaimer :** Kōhei Horikoshi possède My Hero Academia et ses personnages

 **Evénement :** Calendrier de l'Avent 2016

Alors, comme je l'ai annoncé sur Facebook, voici l'évènement d'hiver ! Pendant 24 jours, chaque jour à la même heure (21h avec +/- 30min), je posterais un drabble plus ou moins long pour vous aider à attendre Décembre, j'espère que vous aimerez lire ce recueil spécial Noël.

L'univers sera le même mais l'histoire changera pour quasiment chaque drabble, ainsi que les pairings (attention, je dis pairing mais pour être honnête ils seront dans presque tous les cas seulement sous-entendus). Les drabbles tourneront tous autour de Midoriya, et son Alter changera également pour chaque histoire.

 **Rating :** K+

 **Genre :** Hurt/Comfort / Romance

 **Univers :** L'idée de départ est la même que celle du manga, mais ce n'est pas All Might qui donne un Alter à Midoriya

 **Pairing :** Todoroki x Midoriya

 **°0o0°**

 **Drabble n°9 – Au prix de sa vie II**

Todoroki et Midoriya venaient de se mettre d'accord sur ce qu'ils feraient pour le concours de cet après-midi, après plusieurs croquis et une bonne centaine de recherches. L'évènement n'avait pas vraiment de thème, le but était simplement de faire de son mieux avec les moyens du bord. Et cela était d'autant plus difficile à réaliser : ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce que les autres pourraient faire et jusqu'où ils iraient. Bien sûr ils n'y allaient pas pour gagner, mais ils ne voulaient pas perdre non plus. C'était une question de bon sens. Et ce bon sens avait épuisé des ressources insoupçonnées d'imagination. Mais ils étaient arrivés à quelque chose et Todoroki pouvait être fier d'avoir usé de trésors de patience pour mettre son interlocuteur en confiance et le pousser à donner son avis.

Midoriya avait fini par dépasser sa timidité et par discuter réellement avec lui, et comme sa place de second de la classe l'avait laissé présager, il était réfléchi, avait un excellent esprit d'analyse et possédait en plus de cela une culture variée. La maîtrise parfaite de son Alter n'était pas son seul point fort, loin de là. Ce fut même lui qui incita Todoroki à faire de petites expériences pour voir comment leurs deux Alter réagissaient au contact de l'autre pour ne pas avoir de mauvaises surprises une fois qu'ils auraient tout commencé. Là où la glace de Todoroki était d'un bleu clair transparent, la cristallisation de Midoriya était d'un violet fragile mais plus prononcé. Ils ressentirent tous les deux d'étranges frissons lorsque leurs Alter entrèrent pour la première fois en contact, mais ils préférèrent l'ignorer sans arriver pour autant à réprimer les légères rougeurs qui nimbèrent leurs joues.

Ils venaient maintenant de terminer leur inscription et se dirigeait vers l'espace qui leur avait été attribué. Cet évènement avait seulement pour vocation de se détendre et de montrer les fabuleuses capacités de chacun, il était donc privé, seuls les élèves et les membres du personnels de l'école pouvait y participer. Cela rassurait Midoriya qui ne voulait pas avoir de problèmes avec ses bienfaiteurs : il ne savait pas s'il pouvait vraiment utiliser son Alter pour ce genre de choses, mais s'ils n'en savaient rien, tout irait bien n'est-ce pas ? Et pour la toute première fois, il prit le parti de leur mentir par omission.

Pendant deux heures, Todoroki et Midoriya s'afférèrent à l'œuvre qu'ils avaient imaginés, devant parfois la changer, la modifier face à la réalité et à certains effets visuels – trop de matières de ce côté, pas assez de celui-là, l'absence de détails par ici, etc. Ils y prirent un immense plaisir, une joie candide et enfantine, comme s'ils construisaient un château de sable. Parfois ils se lançaient quelques regards de coin pour vérifier que l'autre se plaisait vraiment à faire cette sculpture et quand leurs regards se rencontraient, ils rougissaient tous les deux, plus ou moins forts. Ils faisaient extrêmement attention à ne pas être trop près l'un de l'autre, mais quand absorbé par ce qu'ils faisaient, l'inévitable arrivait, cela se répertoriait sur leur œuvre qui se retrouvait parfois orné de cristaux ou de glace qui n'étaient pas prévus à l'origine. Mais aucun des deux n'essayaient d'effacer les traces de la douce chaleur qu'ils avaient ressentis à chaque contact.

Finalement, leur œuvre fut terminé et ils s'en détournèrent d'un commun accord : la regarder les pousserait à changer ou même peut-être à tout recommencer, alors qu'ils n'avaient plus le temps. Todoroki attendait les juges qui passaient entre les sculptures pour discuter avec les apprentis artistes et noter les œuvres, mais il remarqua que Midoriya était anormalement pâle… Avait-il trop forcé sur son Alter ? Etait-il en proie à une autre crise ? Il semblait pourtant bien se porter il y a encore quelques minutes… L'adolescent s'inquiéta et s'approcha de son partenaire pour lui demander si tout allait bien. Mais il n'en n'eut pas l'occasion car Midoriya tomba par terre en se recroquevillant sur lui-même, du sang coulant entre ses doigts alors qu'il subissait une violente toux.

 **oOo**

Recovery Girl regarda l'adolescent qui venait de pénétrer dans son infirmerie. Elle l'arrêta avant qu'il ne rejoigne le lit de son ami :

« Il n'est plus là Todoroki-kun, il a été transféré. »

« Comment ça ? Où ? »

« Je ne sais pas où est-ce qu'il a été emmené, mais ce n'est pas dans un hôpital. Cependant je peux t'assurer que tout ira bien pour lui. On m'a expliqué à peu près ce qu'il avait, ils sont bien plus compétents que moi pour le prendre en charge. »

« Je n'en crois rien ! » Répliqua Todoroki d'une voix acide.

Il revoyait Midoriya tomber à terre en toussant du sang. Il revoyait Midoriya dans ses bras alors qu'il courrait vers l'infirmerie. Il revoyait Midoriya dans le lit aux draps blancs. Il revoyait Midoriya torse nu et sa peau zébrée de cicatrices. Il revoyait Midoriya et toute la torture qu'il avait dû subir ! Cela ne faisait aucun doute que ceux qui étaient venus le chercher étaient aussi responsable de son état : certaines cicatrices étaient encore suturées et d'autres encore roses et récentes… Comment la vieille femme avait-elle pu les laisser l'emmener !

« Tu te trompes sur toute la ligne Todoroki-kun. Ils ne veulent pas de mal à Midoriya-kun, même si cela semble être le cas au premier abord. »

Mais l'adolescent ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Il ne savait pas comment, mais ils avaient réussi à lui retourner le cerveau : elle avait vu comme lui les blessures du garçon et elle les avait quand même laissé l'emmener ! Qu'avaient-ils fait ? Qu'avaient-ils dit pour qu'elle tombe dans le panneau ? Peut-être était-ce l'œuvre d'un Alter ? Un qui serait capable d'influencer les esprits ou de déformer la réalité ? Lui ne se laisserait pas avoir, il ferait en sorte d'éloigner Midoriya de ces personnes qui lui faisaient tant de mal !

 **oOo**

Midoriya ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait là. Todoroki l'avait emmené dans cette salle pour qu'ils parlent seuls à seuls. L'adolescent aux cheveux verts pensait que l'autre voulait s'assurer de son état, mais ce n'était vraisemblablement pas le cas. Il avait refermé la porte derrière eux et baissé les volets de la salle. Il venait de se tourner vers lui et Midoriya mentirait s'il disait ne pas avoir peur, le comportement de son camarade de classe l'effrayait !

« Midoriya, je peux t'assurer que je ne veux que ton bien. » Murmura Todoroki avec une voix douce. Il aurait pu être rassurant s'il n'épiait pas son environnement constamment. « Tu peux tout me dire si quelque chose ne va pas. »

L'adolescent aurait bien voulu répliquer que pour l'instant, le seul à avoir un problème c'était lui, mais il ne savait pas comment il pourrait réagir et préféra ne rien dire. Il sursauta quand deux mains, l'une brûlante et l'autre glacée attrapèrent les siennes.

« J'ai vu dans quel état ils t'ont mis, Midoriya. Tu ne peux pas retourner auprès d'eux, ce serait trop dangereux. »

La réaction de son homologue ne se fit pas attendre : il retira vivement ses mains de celles de Todoroki et sauta de sa chaise, reculant comme un animal acculé. L'adolescent dz glace et de feu s'attendait à cette réaction, après tout ils avaient manipulé son esprit pour qu'il leur obéisse, cela ne pourrait pas être simple.

« Ecoute Midoriya, ils t'ont manipulés. Il faut que tu brises les chaînes qu'ils t'ont mises ! Je sais que tu peux le faire et je suis là pour t'y aider ! »

Midoriya reculait au fur et à mesure que son camarade approchait. Il mentait. Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne savait pas. Il se trompait. Il avait tout faux. Il était fou ! Et il prit peur, une émotion qu'il avait longtemps réprimée car elle déréglait son contrôle sur son Alter, et s'il ne le contrôlait plus… Il sentit au fond de lui ses pouvoirs s'agiter – ou n'était-ce que son imagination ? – et l'angoisse de perdre l'ascendant sur sa particularité, décupla cette sensation. Cercle vicieux s'amplifiant de manière exponentielle. L'angoisse engendrait des fluctuations dans son contrôle et elles-mêmes provoquaient une détresse supplémentaire. Il devait arrêter ça avant qu'il ne commette l'irréparable. Et pour cela il devait éliminer la source première de sa peur...

Todoroki sentit à son tour l'appréhension le gagner alors que Midoriya se tournait enfin vers lui, après être resté prostré pendant plusieurs minutes. Son regard si intense était vide, il le regardait sans le voir. Son Alter se construisait et s'effritait autour de lui. Ce n'était pas bon signe, ce n'était jamais bon signe… Il recula progressivement, il devait aller chercher un professeur ! Mais des pics de cristaux l'entourèrent soudain, coupant sa fuite. Il avait bien cru que l'un d'eux allait même lui transpercer le bras, mais le pic s'était cassé à son contact. Intrigué, Todoroki passa un doigt sur un autre pic de cristal et il s'effrita lui-aussi, le moindre choc les détruisait… Pourtant Midoriya pouvait se vanter d'être capable de rendre son Alter aussi dur que le diamant, cela n'avait aucun sens !

Soudain, alors qu'il réfléchissait à un moyen de lui venir en aide puisque lui ne risquait rien, des hommes et femmes en blouses blanches débarquèrent dans la pièce. Quelques-uns lui lancèrent des regards noirs de colère ou de réprimandes, mais aucun ne s'arrêta pour lui. Ils se dirigèrent vers Midoriya qui s'était mis à trembler en reculant, bafouillant des phrases incompréhensibles comme quoi il n'avait pas perdu le contrôle. Aucun des adultes ne prêta attention à ses paroles et l'un d'eux l'anesthésia. Midoriya tomba dans les bras de l'adulte le plus proche et ce dernier le souleva doucement. Il sortit, laissant le soin à ses collègues de s'occuper du reste.

Deux d'entre eux se dirigèrent justement vers le seul autre adolescent présent pour lui passer un savon, tandis que les autres effaçaient les traces de l'Alter de celui qui venait de perdre le contrôle, marmonnant entre eux des constatations sur les intentions de Midoriya :

« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?! » S'écria l'un des deux hommes faisant face à Todoroki. « Es-tu complètement inconscient ? Tu te rends compte que tu aurais pu mourir ! »

« Ce que tu as fait était stupidement dangereux. Qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête ? »

« Vous lui faites du mal… » Murmura Todoroki, encore perturbé par ce qui venait de se passer. « Laisse-le tranquille… »

« Nous ne lui faisons rien de préjudiciel, au contraire. C'est lui qui a voulu se retrouver dans cet état et sa mère lui en a donné l'autorisation. Nous n'irions jamais à l'encontre de sa volonté. » Expliqua le second adulte, plus calme que son homologue.

« Tu nous prends pour quoi gamin ?! Des monstres ? Des scientifiques fous ?! Tu regardes trop les dessins animés ou alors la paranoïa t'est montée à la tête ! »

« Midoriya est né sans Alter. » Commença l'autre.

« Mais il… » Voulut répliquer Todoroki.

Une main levée l'arrêta et il accepta d'écouter jusqu'au bout.

« Je disais donc qu'il est né sans Alter. Mais il voulait devenir un Héro, sa mère a donc cherché des groupes d'études sur le sujet. Nous menons des expériences ayant pour but de transmettre de puissants Alter afin qu'ils ne se perdent pas dans l'histoire. Nous sélections les plus puissants ou les plus utiles, ensuite nous les transférons à de jeunes enfants compatibles avec ces particularités. Midoriya fait donc parti de ceux-là. »

« L'assimilation de l'Alter se déroule en plusieurs étapes. » Grogna son autre interlocuteur. « Ils sont trop puissants pour être injectés d'un coup dans le corps d'un enfant. Ce sont des Alter d'adultes ! Midoriya est le seul à avoir réussi à aller aussi loin pour l'instant. Mais comme nous lui transférons l'Alter petit à petit, il se retrouve souvent avec une puissance insuffisante l'empêchant d'utiliser son Alter. »

« Cela n'a pas de sens. Quand il a ses crises, il est terrifié ! Il devrait heureux de voir qu'il devient plus puissant ! »

« Il y a eu un… incident… Un autre enfant est malheureusement mort car son Alter est devenu incontrôlable. A cause de cela les autres participants ont tous échoués. Midoriya a vraisemblablement assimilé la perte de contrôle à la disparition de son Alter, puisque nous avons retiré les Alter chez les autres enfants. Ce n'était pas entièrement faux à un moment donné et nous avons eu beau le rassurer, il le pense toujours. »

« Je veux le voir… »

 **oOo**

Midoriya passait un dernier bilan de santé avant sa sortie. Ce serait le dernier avant un mois. Cela semblait si étrange. Dans quelques heures, il serait enfin maître de sa vie. Il avait du mal à s'en rendre compte. Il était finalement resté trois mois entiers à l'hôpital pour terminer l'incorporation de son Alter et c'était bon, il était enfin complet et bien à lui. Les scientifiques tenaient juste à surveiller sa santé, craignant apparemment un rejet. Mais sinon il n'avait plus aucun compte à leur rendre. Il était libre de vivre avec sa particularité comme il le voulait, comme le reste de la population !

« Midoriya ? »

« J'arrive Todoroki-kun ! »

L'adolescent aux cheveux verts finit de se rhabiller et rejoignit l'autre adolescent qui l'attendait dans le couloir. Il était venu le voir chaque jour malgré son apparence cadavérique – l'assimilation d'un Alter nécessitait une quantité d'énergie non-négligeable. Midoriya avait eu honte les premières fois, mais l'adolescent n'avait jamais fait aucune remarque sur ses traits tirés et ses joues creusées, il s'était donc peu à peu habitué à ses visites, jusqu'à les attendre avec impatience.

Todoroki attrapa sa main dès qu'il fut à côté de lui et le tira jusqu'à la sortie. Midoriya avait encore du mal à être à l'aise avec ce genre de contact, mais plus par gêne et timidité que par dégoût. Au contraire, cela lui faisait toujours un bien immense de sentir cette main dans la sienne. Il allait même finir par y prendre goût et ne plus vouloir la lâcher… C'était vraiment une sensation merveilleuse que quelques lignes ne suffisaient pas à décrire. Comment appelaient-ils ce genre de sentiment dans les livres déjà ? Ah oui « amour ».

 **FIN**

 **°0o0°**

Voilà pour ce petit drabble, je vous dis à demain pour le prochain !

Si jamais vous avez des questions, je ferais une petite mise à jour du drabble ciblé (plus simple puisque ça change à chaque fois) mais je préviens tout de suite que je ne ferais pas de suite à ses drabbles ! Ils sont pour vous faire prendre du bon temps, c'est tout ) Je m'occupe déjà avec de grosses fanfictions Harry Potter !

Et bien sûr, pour suivre l'actualité, _**c'est sur Facebook**_ , sous mon pseudo habituel ! )


	10. Vengeance

**Disclaimer :** Kōhei Horikoshi possède My Hero Academia et ses personnages

 **Evénement :** Calendrier de l'Avent 2016

Alors, comme je l'ai annoncé sur Facebook, voici l'évènement d'hiver ! Pendant 24 jours, chaque jour à la même heure (21h avec +/- 30min), je posterais un drabble plus ou moins long pour vous aider à attendre Décembre, j'espère que vous aimerez lire ce recueil spécial Noël.

L'univers sera le même mais l'histoire changera pour quasiment chaque drabble, ainsi que les pairings (attention, je dis pairing mais pour être honnête ils seront dans presque tous les cas seulement sous-entendus). Les drabbles tourneront tous autour de Midoriya, et son Alter changera également pour chaque histoire.

 **Rating :** T

 **Genre :** Horreur / Dark Fic

 **Univers :** Si j'en parle, je vous en dis trop x) Je dirais simplement que Midoriya ne rencontre jamais All Might.

 **Pairing :** Aucun

 **°0o0°**

 **Drabble n°10 – Vengeance**

Parfois, quand il y repensait, il se demandait s'il n'avait pas guetté le moment où il choisirait son camp. Mais cela reviendrait à se donner plus d'importance qu'il n'en n'avait. Il n'avait été qu'un autre sujet d'expérience parmi d'autres. Ce n'est qu'après qu'il avait attiré son regard. Quand il avait été le seul à garder sa conscience et à ne pas trop changer physiquement. Finalement il lui avait demandé – ordonné – d'obéir pleinement à son apprenti, sûrement s'était-il lassé de lui. Mais il n'en n'avait que faire, son seul but n'était pas de plaire, mais de se venger.

Il avait tellement souffert, alors c'était à son tour de lui faire payer !

« Nomu ! On sort ! » Appela Shigaraki depuis la porte du bar de Kurogiri.

L'humain déformé par les expériences d'All for One rejoignit l'apprenti de ce dernier. Il n'aimait pas avoir de baby-sitter, mais le Nomu n'aimait pas non plus jouer ce rôle, Shigaraki était intenable, pire qu'un enfant. Quelques heures et cadavres d'animaux plus tard, ils étaient enfin sur le chemin du retour. Ils étaient restés particulièrement longtemps dehors aujourd'hui et déjà les lycéens des environs rentraient chez eux.

« Regarde Nomu ! Des élèves de Yuuei ! On devrait les kidnapper, les torturer, leur promettre la vie sauve et la liberté… avant de les tuer ! » Chuchota Shigaraki d'une voix hystérique.

La créature humanoïde qui l'accompagnait l'écoutait seulement d'une oreille, il arrivait souvent à son maître de s'imaginer des choses sans les réaliser. Si jamais il voulait quelque chose, il lui en donnerait l'ordre et il obéirait, tout simplement. Cachés dans l'ombre d'une ruelle, ils restaient pourtant là, à observer les étudiants de la célèbre école de Héros défiler devant eux. Le Nomu commençait à s'ennuyer, quand un bruit de détonation se fit entendre tout près. Ce son familier le poussa à sortir partiellement de la ruelle pour chercher l'origine de ce bruit autour de lui.

C'est là qu'il le vit, criant après un petit groupe d'élèves qui marchait avec lui. Il n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, il avait toujours ce regard insolent, cette démarche de voyou intimidante, ces traits colériques, ce froncement de sourcil et ce rictus… Tiens, il n'avait plus ce rictus de dégout et de mépris qu'il affichait constamment quand ils étaient l'un en face de l'autre… Il fallait croire que ceux avec qui il se trouvait ne méritait pas le même traitement… son traitement.

Une haine immense et dévorante gronda en lui. Il avait envie d'attraper son crâne et de fracasser son visage contre le béton. Il avait envie de le voir se tordre de douleur et lui demander son avis sur son nouvel Alter. Oh oui, il faisait ce genre de fantasmes tous les soirs, mais jusqu'à maintenant il n'avait même pas pu penser le revoir aussi tôt ! Il allait se jeter sur lui et lui faire connaître les pires tortures physiques et mentales qu'il connaissait ! Mais une main se posa sur son bras et il vit la tête encapuchonnée de Shigaraki sortir de la ruelle. Il gronda en essayant de lui intimer de retourner se cacher parmi les ombres, mais son maître ne se le laissa pas faire :

« Lequel Nomu ? Lequel nourrit toute cette noirceur en toi ? » Il se tourna vers sa baby-sitter et son subordonné, un sourire fou sur le visage. « Tu veux qu'on l'attrape ? On pourrais s'occuper de lui ! »

Nomu regardait l'autre sans vraiment y croire, lui proposait-il de se venger, réellement ? Mais cela pourrait nuire aux plans d'All for One… Il pouvait encore attendre… sûrement…

« C'est un ordre Nomu, va attraper celui que tu hais, ainsi que deux de ses amis. On va s'amuser tous ensemble ! Les autres on s'en fiche, assomme-les. »

 **oOo**

Le Nomu s'était installé sur la seule chaise de la salle. All for One ne lui en avait pas voulu, à lui ni à Shigaraki, pour leur prise de risque inutile. Il lui avait seulement souhaité de passer du bon temps avant de discuter d'autres choses avec son disciple. De temps à autre, il se sentait jaloux de l'intérêt que recevait son supérieur. On ne lui avait jamais témoigné de l'affection ou de l'attention. Il avait toujours été méprisé, frappé, ignoré ou source de dégoût. Shigaraki ne semblait pas avoir lui-aussi eu une vie facile, mais maintenant il avait All for One, qui se rapprochait d'une figure paternelle pour son disciple. Lui n'avait rien de tel, il était simplement le jouet particulier et spécial d'un enfant.

Mais aujourd'hui, et pendant un moment s'il arrivait à se contrôler, il aurait de l'importance pour d'autres !

Bakugou montra des premiers signes de réveil, mais le Nomu resta à sa place, fixant un point au loin sur le mur devant lui. Le garçon explosif ouvrit enfin les yeux et avant même d'observer son environnement, il commença à s'acharner sur les chaînes qui retenaient ses mains prisonnières dans son dos. Un rire – bien que cela ressemblait plutôt à un gargouillement – l'arrêta et il daigna enfin lever les yeux vers la personne assise devant lui, ses traits empreints de rage. Il ne voyait pas clairement son geôlier, il était habillé d'une longue cape noire à capuchon, rendant son visage invisible. Il regarda du coin de l'œil la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait, ne voulant pas montrer sa peur à son ravisseur. L'effroi gagna pourtant ses traits lorsqu'il vit Kirishima et Tsuyu de part et d'autre de lui.

« Enfoiré ! » Cracha Bakugou.

Un autre gargouillement lui répondit alors que l'adolescent essayait de se souvenir ce qu'il s'était passé et si les autres s'en était mieux sortit. Alors qu'il constatait qu'il avait été le premier à être attaqué et qu'il ne pourrait pas savoir comment ses autres camarades allaient, la seule porte de la pièce s'ouvrit :

« Oh il s'est enfin réveillé ! Tu n'as pas encore commencé Nomu ? »

Un grognement lui répondit, mais le nouveau venu sembla le comprendre car il hocha la tête en lui donnant raison. Mais autre que cette échange qui pourrait presque tenir de la télépathie, Bakugou n'avait retenu qu'une chose : « Nomu »… Ils en avaient affronté un au centre de simulations des catastrophes ! Et ils n'avaient pas fait le poids… Celui qui se tenait devant eux en était un aussi ? Pourtant il ne ressemblait en rien au spécimen qu'il avait du affronter. Il semblait plus intelligent et même physiquement, il n'était pas une masse de muscles comme l'autre. Bakugou ne savait s'il devait s'en réjouir.

Et puis il y avait l'homme qui venait d'entrer. Bakugou l'avait aperçu avec le Nomu mais il ne l'avait pas vu se battre personnellement. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il s'agissait d'un ennemi. Ils avaient donc été attaqué et kidnappé par des Vilains. Peut-être pour attirer All Might et lui tendre un piège ? Mais il refusait de n'être qu'un simple appât !

« Il est tout agité ton ami Nomu, tu devrais le calmer ! Il faut lui comprendre que son séjour ici ne sera pas une partie de plaisir ! » Ricana Shigaraki.

Un grognement clairement menaçant se fit entendre et l'homme leva les mains en signe de paix.

« Tout doux Nomu, j'ai compris, c'est ton jouet ! »

Et il répartit comme il était venu, avec un sourire de fou. Dehors Kurogiri l'observa verrouiller la porte secrète.

« Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne chose de le laisser seul là-dedans ? Je trouve qu'il se permet beaucoup de choses pour un pantin. » Commenta l'homme nébuleux.

« Tu ne comprends rien Kurogiri, alors tait-toi ! Et je fais ce que je veux avec mon Nomu ! Il est à moi, tu n'as rien à dire ! » S'énerva le plus jeune. « C'est ce qui lui faut justement. Il faut qu'il se venge pour devenir encore meilleur. Il faut qu'il prenne goût au sang et aux cris pour qu'il ne faillisse jamais ! De toute façon on saura rapidement s'il est aussi prometteur qu' _il_ le pense. »

« Le maître attends des choses de lui ? Ce n'est qu'une expérience parmi d'autres. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il a de si spécial. D'accord il a réussi à garder un semblant de conscience, mais… »

« Il a refusé de mourir alors qu'il était sous la contrainte d'un Alter. Il s'est défait de l'emprise de l'Alter paralysant pour échapper à la mort. Il a même poussé l'audace jusqu'à choisir lui-même son Alter lors de l'opération, l'arrachant sans demander ! Il a choisi le pire, la Douleur. » Ricana Shigaraki.

 **oOo**

Bakugou ne savait plus quel jour il était et il avait du mal à se souvenir de la berceuse que sa mère lui chantait quand il était petit, pour l'aider à s'endormir. Pourtant c'était ce à quoi il s'était accroché les premières fois. Maintenant la seule mélodie qui lui revenait en mémoire, était celle des cris de ses deux co-prisonniers et du gargouillement de la créature. Il prenait tellement de plaisir à les torturer, qu'il ne pouvait pas être humain.

L'adolescent ne savait même pas pourquoi il subissait tout ça, quel était le but sinon que satisfaire les besoins sordides du Nomu. Une petite voix lui soufflait que le Karma était derrière tout ça, mais Bakugou ne connaissait pas un tel enfoiré. Il avait toujours été le meilleur, celui qui régnait sur les autres, celui qui imposait sa loi aux autres, celui qui ne se laissait personne le contredire. Alors il ne savait pas d'où sortait ce Karma qui voulait le voir souffrir.

Ces pensées avaient cessé d'être rationnelles depuis un moment déjà mais il ne s'en rendait pas compte. La torture continue avait eu raison de son esprit brillant. Mais il avait encore conscience de son environnement, comme en ce moment où Shigaraki venait encore leur rendre visite :

« Il va falloir t'en séparer Nomu. Depuis qu'il a vu l'état dans lequel tu les as mis, _il_ veut les utiliser pour envoyer un message à All Might. »

Le Nomu semblait hésiter, mais finalement un grognement lui répondit et un sourire immense s'étala sur le visage de son interlocuteur, un sourire fou et satisfait.

« Je peux t'aider si tu veux ? Tu sais, pour traduire. »

La créature humanoïde secoua la tête négativement. Et pour la première fois, il fit tomber son capuchon en se tournant vers Bakugou. Les deux autres torturés le regardèrent approcher son visage déformé de leur camarade. Ils n'arrivaient pas à croire que leur bourreau soit si jeune, aussi jeune qu'eux ! Le côté droit de son visage était comme brûlé, son oeil droit était rouge. Le côté gauche de son visage était quant à lui intact, on y voyait encore quelques tâches de rousseurs. Son œil gauche était quant à lui d'un vert émeraude intense, mais ses cheveux sombres qui lui tombaient sur les yeux venaient en assombrir l'éclat. Ils étaient si proches l'un de l'autre que Bakugou pouvait apercevoir la cicatrice qui longeait son cou horizontalement, la raison de son mutisme.

Mais autre que son apparence partiellement difforme, ce que vit l'adolescent ce fut un songe, un mirage. Celui d'un enfant qu'il connaissait, un enfant sans Alter qu'il avait méprisé et qu'il n'avait eu de cesse d'humilier, de rabaisser et de brutaliser. Un enfant qui avait disparu du jour au lendemain. Un enfant qui était venu lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Un enfant qui avait pris le pouvoir pour se venger. Un enfant qui avait désormais pris goût à la violence gratuite, au sang et à la torture.

« Deku… » Murmura-t-il, c'est le seul mot qu'il put souffler.

Un sourire sardonique lui répondit et Midoriya lui éclata la tête contre le sol, lui faisant perdre connaissance. C'était la naissance d'un nouveau « Deku », un nouveau monstre, un nouveau Nomu dont la conscience réclamait un monde de dévastation et de peur.

 **FIN**

 **°0o0°**

Voilà pour ce petit drabble, je vous dis à demain pour le prochain !

Si jamais vous avez des questions, je ferais une petite mise à jour du drabble ciblé (plus simple puisque ça change à chaque fois) mais je préviens tout de suite que je ne ferais pas de suite à ses drabbles ! Ils sont pour vous faire prendre du bon temps, c'est tout ) Je m'occupe déjà avec de grosses fanfictions Harry Potter !

Et bien sûr, pour suivre l'actualité, _**c'est sur Facebook**_ , sous mon pseudo habituel ! )


	11. Vaincre ses peurs I

**Disclaimer :** Kōhei Horikoshi possède My Hero Academia et ses personnages

 **Evénement :** Calendrier de l'Avent 2016

Alors, comme je l'ai annoncé sur Facebook, voici l'évènement d'hiver ! Pendant 24 jours, chaque jour à la même heure (21h avec +/- 30min), je posterais un drabble plus ou moins long pour vous aider à attendre Décembre, j'espère que vous aimerez lire ce recueil spécial Noël.

L'univers sera le même mais l'histoire changera pour quasiment chaque drabble, ainsi que les pairings (attention, je dis pairing mais pour être honnête ils seront dans presque tous les cas seulement sous-entendus). Les drabbles tourneront tous autour de Midoriya, et son Alter changera également pour chaque histoire.

 **Rating :** K+

 **Genre :** Hurt/Comfort

 **Univers :** On reprend l'histoire du manga cette fois, mais à un certain moment, Midoriya se fait kidnapper et… à lire !

 **Pairing :** Kaminari x Midoriya

 **°0o0°**

 **Drabble n°11 – Vaincre ses peurs I :** _ **Dans ses bras**_

Midoriya ne parlait jamais de ce qu'il s'était passé là-bas, auprès de leur ennemi juré. Pourtant tout le monde voyait que ces instants hantaient encore son regard. Mais ils respectaient tous son choix, eux aussi n'auraient pas voulu en parler. On leur avait raconté dans les grandes lignes ce que les policiers avaient appris sur la séquestration de leur camarade, et certains d'entre eux en avaient vomis. Les adultes n'avaient rien voulu leur dire au début, mais ils avaient insisté, ils ne voulaient pas faire un geste ou dire une phrase qui rappellerait cette épreuve à l'adolescent. Ils étaient pleins de bonnes intentions, mais ils furent nombreux à le regretter par la suite.

Sans connaître tous les détails, certains firent pourtant des cauchemars sur ce que Midoriya avait subi : une séquestration dans une pièce exiguë et sombre, une tentative de lavage de cerveau, des expériences pour essayer de le transformer et de le retourner contre eux. Ils ne savaient pas par quel miracle Midoriya arrivait encore à s'endormir le soir et à se lever le matin pour vivre une journée de plus avec de tels souvenirs, et encore moins comment il avait pu supporter tout ça pendant deux longues semaines...

Des sociopathes diraient que malgré tout, on pouvait tirer une bonne chose d'une telle expérience : All for One avait tenté de faire de Midoriya un Nomu en lui injectant des Alter, pensant qu'il deviendrait un être incapable de penser, de parler ou de ressentir par lui-même, ayant juste les capacités cognitives nécessaires pour suivre des ordres à la lettre. Mais Midoriya avait bataillé et comme le frère d'All for One avant lui, il ne s'était pas laissé submergé. Il avait donc réussi à protéger sa conscience et avait récupéré deux Alter, puisqu'All for One s'y était repris à deux fois pour le faire sombrer dans le désespoir et les profondeurs du néant.

Mais le reste du monde s'allieraient pour leur dire que l'adolescent n'appréciait sûrement pas ce cadeau et que s'il avait eu le choix, il aurait préféré continuer à vivre tranquillement. Et c'était sincèrement le cas. Midoriya faisait en sorte de ne pas trop y penser, mais ses nuits pourraient être agitées s'il n'était pas là pour lui. Il le raccompagnait chaque jour et revenait dans la soirée, par la fenêtre, pour le prendre dans ses bras et lui permettre de dormir enfin. Il n'osait plus s'endormir sans lui tellement il avait peur de ses cauchemars. C'était idiot de se dire qu'il avait fallu un kidnapping et deux semaines de séquestrations pour qu'ils soient sûrs de leurs sentiments pour l'autre. Il y avait d'autres manières de s'éloigner pour mieux se retrouver. Mais quelque part, Midoriya se disait que s'ils avaient été ensemble qu'il ne se fasse enlever, peut-être que cela aurait détruit leur couple… Donc finalement c'était peut-être mieux ainsi ?

Une main quitta sa taille et vint écarter quelques mèches tombant devant ses yeux. Il les leva vers son petit-ami.

« Ça ne va pas ? » Lui demanda-t-il, inquiet.

« Si, je réfléchissais juste. »

« Ne te grille pas les neurones. »

« Je te laisse faire pour ça. » Rigola Midoriya.

« Trop aimable. » Répliqua l'autre avec un sourire en coin.

Pourtant Midoriya avait beau dire ça, Kaminari avait grandement mûrit en très peu de temps, uniquement pour le soutenir. Et il ne pouvait que s'en montrer reconnaissant. Il avait laissé l'adolescence et la bêtise engendrée par la puberté au placard, pour ne garder qu'un humour léger et efficace, ainsi qu'un grand sens des responsabilités. Cela rendait sa compagnie extrêmement rassurante et Midoriya pouvait s'abandonner complètement dans ses bras.

« Merci. » Murmura l'adolescent aux cheveux verts.

Kaminari sourit et embrassa le haut de sa tête, se rendormant en le serrant un peu plus contre lui.

 **A suivre**

 **°0o0°**

Voilà pour ce petit drabble, je vous dis à demain pour le prochain !

Si jamais vous avez des questions, je ferais une petite mise à jour du drabble ciblé (plus simple puisque ça change à chaque fois) mais je préviens tout de suite que je ne ferais pas de suite à ses drabbles ! Ils sont pour vous faire prendre du bon temps, c'est tout ) Je m'occupe déjà avec de grosses fanfictions Harry Potter !

Et bien sûr, pour suivre l'actualité, _**c'est sur Facebook**_ , sous mon pseudo habituel ! )


	12. Vaincre ses peurs II

**Disclaimer :** Kōhei Horikoshi possède My Hero Academia et ses personnages

 **Evénement :** Calendrier de l'Avent 2016

Alors, comme je l'ai annoncé sur Facebook, voici l'évènement d'hiver ! Pendant 24 jours, chaque jour à la même heure (21h avec +/- 30min), je posterais un drabble plus ou moins long pour vous aider à attendre Décembre, j'espère que vous aimerez lire ce recueil spécial Noël.

L'univers sera le même mais l'histoire changera pour quasiment chaque drabble, ainsi que les pairings (attention, je dis pairing mais pour être honnête ils seront dans presque tous les cas seulement sous-entendus). Les drabbles tourneront tous autour de Midoriya, et son Alter changera également pour chaque histoire.

 **Rating :** K+

 **Genre :** Humour

 **Univers :** On reprend l'histoire du manga cette fois, mais à un certain moment, Midoriya se fait kidnapper et… à lire !

 **Pairing :** Kaminari x Midoriya

 **°0o0°**

 **Drabble n°12 – Vaincre ses peurs II :** _ **Horoscope**_

Midoriya rangeait ses affaires quand un attroupement de filles – il reconnut l'ensemble des représentantes féminines des classes 1A et 1B – s'approcha de lui. Il regarda Uraraka, leur porte parole visiblement, s'avancer et joindre les mains en une posture pieuse et quémandeuse :

« Deku-kun ! »

« Oui… ? » Demanda le concerné, suspicieux.

« Est-ce que tu pourrais écrire l'avenir de notre semaine s'il te plait ?! »

« Uraraka-chan… Nous avons déjà vu il y a deux semaines que c'était plus dangereux qu'autre chose, et que l'écrire le rendait immuable. »

« Oui, nous avons Midoriya-chan. » Répondit Tsuyu en sortant du groupe à son tour. « C'est pour ça qu'on y a réfléchi. Tu pourrais écrire notre horoscope. Ainsi il resterait assez vague pour toutes nous englober et pour que nous puissions éventuellement changer l'avenir. »

L'adolescent accorda quelques secondes de réflexion à cette idée. Peut-être que ça marcherait. En plus elles semblaient vraiment en avoir besoin : elles étaient venues le voir malgré les risques qu'il pouvait y avoir. Il espérait vraiment que cela se passerait bien.

« D'accord. Alors qui est quoi ? »

Une fois sa petite liste constituée, il commença à inscrire les différents signes astrologiques et ferma les yeux pour se concentrer. Il n'aimait pas trop utiliser un des Alter reçu de force par All for One, mais il n'était pas si mal que ça. L'écriture prémonitoire était même plutôt un avantage dans l'ensemble – si on mettait de côté ses défauts et notamment le fait que l'avenir ne pouvait pas changer une fois écrit.

 _ **Bélier**_ , même dans le besoin, refusez de vendre un organe. Ou à la limite un rein, si c'est pour que votre partenaire vous fasse rêver.

 _ **Taureau**_ , vos initiatives, plus qu'osées, sur votre lieu de travail, régaleront votre amant. Cette activité va vous passionner.

 _ **Gémeaux**_ , votre délicatesse plaît beaucoup à la femme que vous convoitez, mais attention aux carences en fer, zinc et cuivre qui vous donne un teint jaune et qui pourrait ruiner vos efforts.

 _ **Cancer**_ , son amour vous crève les yeux mais vous restez aveugle, et à cela s'ajoute votre attitude tête en l'air, de qui est-ce l'anniversaire cette semaine ?

 _ **Lion**_ , votre colère ne vous donne pas le droit d'immoler votre voisin, d'ailleurs elle effraie et fait fuir votre moitié qui côtoie quelqu'un d'autre.

 _ **Vierge**_ , le travail ne cesse de s'accumuler, mais votre prince viendra et pour le trouver guetter les biscuits.

 _ **Balance**_ , une de vos ex refait surface, vous auriez dû mieux la lester. Votre professeur a une dent contre vous, attention aux lancers de dentiers.

 _ **Scorpion**_ , commencez la pâte à modeler, cela vous portera chance. Elle vous permettra de trouver de nouvelles proies à vous mettre entre les cuisses.

 _ **Sagittaire**_ , votre amour propose d'agrandir la famille, présentez-lui votre amant. Courage, il ne va pas hésiter longtemps avant de dire oui.

 _ **Capricorne**_ , évitez de faire le grand saut et acceptez plutôt tout ce qui se présente car les temps vont être durs.

 _ **Verseau**_ , vous tombez sur une photo de votre ex et vous décidez de lui crever les yeux.

 _ **Poisson**_ , un coup de blues ? Il est important d'ouvrir ses Chakras, mais faites-le discrètement.

Midoriya sortit de l'état second dans lequel il se plongeait quand il activait cet Alter, et regarda les filles qui se regroupaient entre elles pour commenter leur avenir de la semaine. La plupart semblaient satisfaites, dans les yeux de certaines d'entre elles un colère noire brillait, et quelques unes rougissaient devant leurs secrets ainsi exposés. Midoriya sourit, content de lui, mais préféra ne pas lire ce qu'il avait pu écrire. La dernière fois il avait appris des choses qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais savoir…

« Pas trop fatigué ? » Lui demanda Kaminari en le rejoignant.

« Non ça va. Pourquoi ? Toi aussi tu veux connaître ton avenir pour la semaine ? »

« Je n'en n'ai pas besoin, je le connais déjà : je vais passer les prochains jours avec toi et les prochaines nuits à te serrer contre moi. »

Midoriya rigola doucement de sa réponse pour cacher sa gêne et se laissa aller contre lui.

« Finalement je crois que je suis un peu fatigué. »

Un bras entoura sa taille et il enfouit plus franchement son visage dans le cou de son petit-ami. C'était un bien bel avenir.

 **A suivre**

 **°0o0°**

Voilà pour ce petit drabble, je vous dis à demain pour le prochain !

Si jamais vous avez des questions, je ferais une petite mise à jour du drabble ciblé (plus simple puisque ça change à chaque fois) mais je préviens tout de suite que je ne ferais pas de suite à ses drabbles ! Ils sont pour vous faire prendre du bon temps, c'est tout ) Je m'occupe déjà avec de grosses fanfictions Harry Potter !

Et bien sûr, pour suivre l'actualité, _**c'est sur Facebook**_ , sous mon pseudo habituel ! )


	13. Vaincre ses peurs III

**Disclaimer :** Kōhei Horikoshi possède My Hero Academia et ses personnages

 **Evénement :** Calendrier de l'Avent 2016

Alors, comme je l'ai annoncé sur Facebook, voici l'évènement d'hiver ! Pendant 24 jours, chaque jour à la même heure (21h avec +/- 30min), je posterais un drabble plus ou moins long pour vous aider à attendre Décembre, j'espère que vous aimerez lire ce recueil spécial Noël.

L'univers sera le même mais l'histoire changera pour quasiment chaque drabble, ainsi que les pairings (attention, je dis pairing mais pour être honnête ils seront dans presque tous les cas seulement sous-entendus). Les drabbles tourneront tous autour de Midoriya, et son Alter changera également pour chaque histoire.

 **Rating :** K+

 **Genre :** Hurt/Comfort / Psychose

 **Univers :** On reprend l'histoire du manga cette fois, mais à un certain moment, Midoriya se fait kidnapper et… à lire !

 **Pairing :** Kaminari x Midoriya

 **°0o0°**

 **Drabble n°13 – Vaincre ses peurs III :** _ **Démence et**_ _ **Vengeance**_

Midoriya sentait la puissance couler dans ses veines, cette sensation était grisante et il adorait ça. Il sentit naître un sourire au coin de ses lèvres et grandir jusqu'à s'étaler sur son visage. Ses yeux brillaient d'une intense satisfaction. Avec une telle force, plus personne ne pourrait s'en prendre à lui, plus jamais on pourra détruire sa vie, il saurait se protéger et veiller sur ceux qui lui étaient chers.

Au loin retentissaient, implorant sa pitié, le priant de lui laisser la vie sauve, sollicitant sa clémence, jurant qu'il ne s'attaquerait plus à lui ni à ses amis. Mais Midoriya ne l'entendait pas, il ne le voyait même pas, il ne sentait que ce pouvoir enivrant qui lui montait à la tête comme un alcool bon marché. Puis une main glissa sur son bras et ce contact attira son attention.

« Midoriya, c'est bon tu peux arrêter. »

Cette phrase le fit définitivement redescendre sur terre, mais _arrêter quoi ?_ Il tourna la tête dans la direction que son bras tendu pointait, notant au passage que son poing était à moitié fermé et qu'il avait l'étrange impression de tenir quelque chose – un objet – d'invisible et de froid. Enfin il l'aperçut, à quelques mètres de lui, le visage violet, les bras tordus et les plaintes s'échappant inlassablement de sa bouche. Midoriya relâcha immédiatement son emprise sur l'homme qui s'effondra au sol en pleurnichant de joie des remerciements. L'adolescent regarda ses mains, comme s'il espérait qu'un monstre en sorte pour revendiquer ce qu'il venait de se passer et en prendre la responsabilité, mais rien. C'était uniquement lui qui venait de faire ça…

Il avait utilisé l'autre Alter implanté par All for One, celui des deux qu'il craignait le plus, celui des deux qu'il détestait le plus. Kaminari faisait face à un autre vilain, quand celui qui pleurait encore à terre avait voulu l'attaquer par derrière. Il était trop loin de son petit-ami pour l'aider et ce dernier était également isolé de leurs autres camarades. Il avait tendu la main en criant son nom, peut-être son inconscient avait-il espérer se téléporter à ses côtés ainsi, mais à la place son pouvoir de constriction avait attrapé le vilain retors. Et il avait dès lors perdu le contrôle, devenant fou et cruel… On allait le craindre, le croire monstrueux, peut-être qu'on allait l'enfermer par mesure de prévention !

Des mains douces et chaudes vinrent recouvrir les siennes tremblantes. Il leva ses yeux embués de larmes vers Kaminari. Ce dernier avait eu peur. Extrêmement peur quand il avait entendu Midoriya crier son nom pour le prévenir d'un danger qui n'était finalement pas venu. Extrêmement peur quand il avait entendu le cri déchirant de son ennemi dont les bras venaient d'être brisés. Extrêmement peur quand il avait vu son petit-ami sourire comme un dément. Mais il s'était aussi sentit soulagé d'être en vie et de voir Midoriya s'horrifier de ses actes. Pourtant il ne montra de ses émotions ni l'un ni l'autre, il devait se montrer neutre pour calmer l'autre adolescent.

« Merci de m'avoir sauvé Midoriya. Mais il faudra que tu t'entraînes à le contrôler. »

Il ne le jugeait pas, ne l'accusait pas, ne l'encourageait pas. Il se contenta d'exposer les faits. Sa neutralité devait étouffer la peur de Midoriya. Et cela marcha. Sa respiration reprit petit à petit un rythme calme et régulier, et il acquiesça. Leurs autres camarades osèrent enfin s'approcher et félicitèrent leur ami pour sa vitesse de réactions et ses yeux d'aigle. Aucun d'eux ne fit de remarques sur l'utilisation de son Alter, tout avait déjà été dit par Kaminari. D'ailleurs ils trouvaient toujours étonnant de le voir si mature comme à l'instant et ils savaient que Midoriya ne pouvait pas être entre de meilleures mains. Celles-ci glissèrent justement à la taille de son petit-ami pour l'emprisonner dans une étreinte réconfortante.

L'adolescent aux yeux émeraude s'y laissa aller, alors qu'il se jurait de ne plus jamais utiliser cet Alter ailleurs qu'à l'entraînement tant qu'il perdrait la tête en y faisant appel. Il comptait bien mettre fin au règne de peur et de terreur de All for One en usant de ces Alter dont il l'avait pourvu de force. Il comptait lui faire regretter ses choix, lui faire regretter d'avoir voulu le transformer en Nomu et d'avoir voulu le mettre à sa solde. Il le lui ferait payer.

 **FIN**

 **°0o0°**

Voilà pour ce petit drabble, je vous dis à demain pour le prochain !

Si jamais vous avez des questions, je ferais une petite mise à jour du drabble ciblé (plus simple puisque ça change à chaque fois) mais je préviens tout de suite que je ne ferais pas de suite à ses drabbles ! Ils sont pour vous faire prendre du bon temps, c'est tout ) Je m'occupe déjà avec de grosses fanfictions Harry Potter !

Et bien sûr, pour suivre l'actualité, _**c'est sur Facebook**_ , sous mon pseudo habituel ! )


	14. Insanity I

**Disclaimer :** Kōhei Horikoshi possède My Hero Academia et ses personnages

 **Evénement :** Calendrier de l'Avent 2016

Alors, comme je l'ai annoncé sur Facebook, voici l'évènement d'hiver ! Pendant 24 jours, chaque jour à la même heure (21h avec +/- 30min), je posterais un drabble plus ou moins long pour vous aider à attendre Décembre, j'espère que vous aimerez lire ce recueil spécial Noël.

L'univers sera le même mais l'histoire changera pour quasiment chaque drabble, ainsi que les pairings (attention, je dis pairing mais pour être honnête ils seront dans presque tous les cas seulement sous-entendus). Les drabbles tourneront tous autour de Midoriya, et son Alter changera également pour chaque histoire.

 **Rating :** T

 **Genre :** Madness / Family

 **U** **nivers :** Là le manga n'est pas du tout pris en compte, et j'ai arrangé le père d'Izuku à ma sauce, sans oublier que je lui ai rajouté un oncle qu'il n'a pas

 **Pairing :** Midoriya x Shigaraki (plus tard)

 **°0o0°**

 **Drabble n°14 – Insanity I**

Midoriya s'activait aux côtés de Kurogiri alors que les commandes se multipliaient. Le bar du Vilain était exceptionnellement plein. All for One, l'homme qu'ils respectaient tous, les avait convoqués et rassemblés dans ce lieu. Kurogiri s'était vite retrouvé dépassé, peu habitué à s'occuper d'autant de personnes en même temps, et il n'avait eu d'autres choix que d'appeler son neveu, le seul qu'il pouvait autoriser à passer derrière son bar adoré.

L'adolescent avait immédiatement répondu présent et observait présentement, avec fascination, cette horde de Vilains qui se pressait devant lui pour commander des boissons alcoolisées. Il se retenait tant bien que mal de demander des autographes à tout bout de champ, et de passer pour un fou hystérique et otaku. Mais alors qu'intérieurement il menait une bataille acharnée avec ses batailles de fans, son visage restait lisse et impassible, effrayant même quelques-uns de ses clients les moins expérimentés.

Kurogiri se glissa soudain à côté de lui, l'air ennuyé – Midoriya devinait son état d'esprit selon l'agitation des volutes de fumées noires – en regardant vers la porte où le flot de clients ne semblait pas vouloir se tarir.

« Est-ce que tu pourrais utiliser ton Alter Izuku ? Les clients arrivés tout à l'heure vont sûrement venir faire remplir leurs verres et il y en a encore qui arrive. »

« Bien sûr, ce n'est pas un problème. »

« Je suis désolé, je sais que c'est douloureux, mais je ne vois as d'autres solutions. »

« Je t'assure que c'est bon, je n'ai plus mal maintenant. »

Sur ces paroles rassurantes, Midoriya ôta les gants noirs qu'il portait et attrapa un couteau. Il s'entailla profondément les paumes des deux mains, les couvrant de nouvelles futures cicatrices. Ses mains en étaient couvertes et presqu'aucun centimètre carré n'était épargné, mais celles sur ses paumes étaient plus nombreuses et plus récentes, la peau était encore rose. Le sang qui s'écoulait de ses blessures prit soudain vie, le solidifiant partiellement. Midoriya fit quelques tests pour s'assurer que tout marchait parfaitement, puis il fit enfiler ses gants à son gant, se créant deux nouvelles mains artificielles. Il recommença aussitôt à reprendre les commandes et à les préparer et il nota une réelle amélioration, bien que certains clients restent plus longtemps que nécessaire pour observer l'étrange spectacle qu'il offrait.

Et puis une présence étouffante envahit la salle, une pression que peu arrivèrent à supporter. Midoriya n'était pas de ceux-là, il sentit son cœur s'affoler et son sang battre dans ses tempes. C'était une peur animale, celle de la proie devant son prédateur. All for One était ici, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Le jeune adolescent transpirait à grosses gouttes et pourtant un sourire heureux et émerveillé fleurissait sur son visage. Kurogiri passa une main dans ses cheveux pour attirer son attention. C'était une sensation étrange mais il ne la trouvait pas désagréable.

« Va à la cave, tu vas t'évanouir sinon. Je lui demanderais un autographe pour toi si tu veux. »

Les yeux émeraude brillèrent d'une vive et intense lumière de joie et il acquiesça en lui souhaitant bonne chance. Il eut tout fois la chance de croiser le regard de son idole n°1 avant de refermer la porte de la cave et d'apercevoir un adolescent un peu plus âgé que lui à ses côtés, avant de refermer la porte derrière lui. Dès qu'il descendit les marches de l'escalier, une pression s'envola de ses épaules, le faisant se sentir mieux d'un coup.

Ce que son oncle appelait la cave n'était autre que son appartement. Il n'y avait aucune fenêtre mais l'air y était frais grâce à une excellente ventilation. Midoriya prit place dans le canapé et attrapa un livre au hasard dans une bibliothèque montée à côté. Il les avait déjà tous lu au moins deux fois, avec plus ou moins de mal, mais il voulait simplement s'occuper l'esprit aujourd'hui. Cependant sa concentration ne voulait pas encadrer son esprit et ce dernier dérivait sur d'autres sujets : pourquoi All for One avait-il rassemblé tous ses Vilains ? Préparait-il quelque chose ? Cela nécessitait-il autant de monde ? Sa dernière question trouva sa réponse quand un gigantesque capharnaüm se fit entendre à l'étage : des chaises raclaient contre le parquet du bar et le plafond trembla sous les pas des centaines de personnes qui partaient. Les plus faibles ou les moins courageux sûrement.

Cela ne pouvait signifier que deux choses : soit All for One avait rassemblé les autres Vilains pour les prévenir de ne pas venir jouer sur son terrain de chasse, soit il voulait rassembler les êtres les plus forts pour une mission de grande envergure. Dans les deux cas, quelque chose d'important se préparait. Pendant un instant, Midoriya s'imagina faire partit de ceux qui combattrait sous les ordres d'All for One ou même ne faire qu'assister à son plan… Ce serait tellement fantastique, un rêve qui deviendrait réalité ! Mais il n'était personne, ni important ni puissant. Il n'était qu'un enfant… Qu'est-ce qu'il aimerait être plus grand, plus fort, plus intelligent, n'importe quoi pour que le puissant Vilain s'intéresse à lui. Alors qu'il s'enlisait dans une déprime enfantine, il n'imaginait à quel point son monde allait changer très prochainement.

 **oOo**

« Izuku, mon trésor, tu ne dois plus jamais aller voir ton oncle d'accord ? »

« Hein ? » Fit Midoriya en se tournant subitement vers sa mère en la regardant comme si une deuxième tête venait de lui pousser.

« Je sais que ce sera dur pour toi, mais il est dangereux. Je… Je crois que c'est un… Je vais appeler la police et ils vont mener une enquête sur lui. En attendant, je ne veux plus que tu retournes chez lui, est-ce que c'est compris Izuku ? »

« … Pourquoi tu fais ça ? C'est le frère de papa, il ne nous fera jamais de mal. »

« Même s'il ne nous fait pas de mal, il en fait aux autres mon cœur. »

« Et alors ? »

« Izuku, ce n'est pas bien de faire ça ! Je… Je t'expliquerais plus tard, je dois d'abord appeler la police… »

Midoriya regarda sa mère chercher frénétiquement son téléphone. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser faire ça… Si jamais elle appelait la police, son oncle aurait des problèmes et peut-être qu'ils saccageraient aussi les plans de All for One ! Elle réussit enfin à mettre la main sur le téléphone et commença à faire le numéro de la police. Izuku attrapa le premier couteau qu'il avait sous la main et se le planta férocement dans la main. Son sang jaillit en abondance et comme prit de folie, il se rue sur sa mère, la transperçant de part en part et coupant nette la main qui tenait le combiné. Le jeune adolescent ôta le couteau qui traversé sa main sous la force qu'il avait mis dans ce geste et se redressa, la surplombant de toute sa taille alors qu'elle agonisait au sol :

« Je ne peux pas te laisser interférer avec leurs plans maman, désolé. »

Mais son visage, ses yeux et même son ton ne portaient aucune trace de regret. Quand elle rendit enfin son dernier souffle, Midoriya se baissa et ramassa le téléphone. Il tapota quelques chiffres et son oncle répondit quelques secondes après les premières sonneries :

« Bonjour Inko, que puis-je pour toi ? »

« Kunihiro ? C'est Izuku. On a un problème. Maman allait te dénoncer. »

« Tu l'as arrêté ? »

« Oui, elle est morte. »

« … J'arrive, ne touche à rien. »

Et il raccrocha. Midoriya alla reposer le téléphone à sa place et retourna s'asseoir à la table de la cuisine, pour finir sa glace, en faisant attention de ne pas marcher dans la flaque de sang. Il faisait particulièrement chaud aujourd'hui. Peut-être qu'il allait se resservir une troisième boule, goût vanille cette fois. C'est donc en train de s'éventer et de déguster un bac de glace que Kurogiri, Kunihiro Midoriya de son vrai nom, trouva son neveu alors que le corps de sa mère était étendue à quelques mètres de là. Cette scène le surprit dans un premier temps, puis il se reprit. Il s'était préparé à ce qu'une telle chose arrive depuis le jour où il avait vu son neveu disséquer les animaux qu'il venait de tuer. Et puis ce serait hypocrite de sa part de s'en offusquer, il avait fait bien pire.

Il regarda le cadavre de sa belle-sœur, puis son neveu qui lui tendait candidement le bac de glace. Il attrapa une cuillère et se servit à son tour en glace. Leur mentalité malsaine devait être génétique : leur père passait ses journées à les battre et Hisashi, le père d'Izuku, avait fini par le tuer, mais on avait jugé qu'il s'agissait de légitime défense et il n'avait jamais été inquiété. Lui avait mal tourné quelques années plus tard, tout comme son neveu en ce moment même. Au final, il était bien de la même famille, le cadavre d'Inko en était la preuve irréfutable.

« Je pense que tu vas venir vivre avec moi Izuku. »

« Cela ne te dérange pas ? »

« Non, ça ira. Et puis je doute qu'Hisashi se manifeste malgré la mort d'Inko. »

« De toute manière, on ne le laisserait pas avoir ma garde, il est dans un hôpital psychiatrique je te rappelle. Il n'a vraiment pas été doué, se faire attraper aussi facilement. »

Kurogiri ricana. Lui aussi avait été surpris de la facilité avec laquelle la police avait retrouvé sa piste. Il en avait espéré plus de son frère aîné. Mais il avait plaidé la folie, il avait toujours été doué pour mentir, déjà enfant on aurait pu lui donner le bon Dieu sans confession. Et il avait gardé son visage d'ange et son sourire innocent avec le temps, il l'avait si durement façonnée. Jamais Inko ne s'était douté de quoi que ce soit et Hisashi était même arrivé à ce qu'elle ne sache jamais qu'il était enfermé : il avait imploré le juge, avait éclaté en sanglots au tribunal, pour que sa femme adorée ne soit pas mise au courant, pour qu'elle ne soit pas la cible des familles des défunts, pour qu'elle ne soit pas une autre victime innocente de sa folie. Kurogiri, qui était dans le public ce jour-là, avait eu un mal fou à se retenir d'éclater de rire. Hisashi était vraiment un excellent acteur ! La seule chose qu'il avait dû vouloir protéger ce jour-là, ce devait être son fils : peut-être avait-il déjà des soupçons sur sa future folie. Toujours est-il que dès que Midoriya fut en âge de comprendre, il lui avait envoyé une lettre pour lui expliquer la vérité et le pousser à rencontrer son oncle.

Et aujourd'hui voilà qu'ils se trouvaient à manger de la glace en attendant que des nettoyeurs viennent faire disparaître le corps d'Inko, la femme qui avait mis au monde et élevé Izuku. Le monde était vraiment tordu.

 **oOo**

Midoriya essuya les grosses larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux. Des sillons rouges s'étaient creusés sur ses joues. Ils étaient enfin rentrés à la maison – le bar de Kurogiri – et il n'était plus obligé de jouer la comédie. Sa mère était désormais six pieds sous terre dans un cercueil au cimetière. Pour faire bonne figure, il avait dû pleurer à chaudes larmes tout le long de la cérémonie et son oncle avait dû faire mine de souffrir lui-aussi et de le soutenir. S'il avait pu, il aurait pris une photo pour la mettre dans un album, afin d'en rigoler plus tard. Le seul regret de l'enfant de 11 ans était peut-être de laisser derrière lui son ami d'enfance. Il aimait bien jouer avec lui, même si ce n'était une brute, même s'il voulait devenir un Héro.

Mais bon, c'était terminé tout ça. Maintenant il allait vivre avec son oncle, il allait changer d'école ou bien même étudier à la maison et il allait s'entraîner à jouer avec son Alter – chose qu'il n'avait pas le droit de faire avant car sa mère estimait que son pouvoir était malsain. Une main se glissa dans ses cheveux et il leva la tête vers son oncle en lui souriant. Il partageait tellement de choses avec lui, il le comprenait mieux que sa propre mère.

Ils entrèrent dans l'établissement du Vilain et ils furent tous les deux surpris de voir deux personnes attablées au bar. Midoriya remarqua tout d'abord l'adolescent qui sirotait un jus de fruit, il le reconnut comme celui qui accompagnait All for One l'autre jour. Il leva alors aussitôt les yeux vers le deuxième invité et s'il sentit les mêmes symptômes que la dernière fois, son regard s'illumina de milles étoiles tellement il était ravi de le voir face à face.

« Où étais-tu Kurogiri ? » Tonna la voix grave et impérieuse.

« A l'enterrement de ma belle-sœur, maître. » Répondit poliment l'intéressé.

All for One daigna baisser les yeux vers le garçon qui accompagnait son subordonné le plus fidèle et ce dernier, souriant à s'en déchirer les muscles du visage s'inclina respectueusement devant lui.

« Toutes mes condoléances. » Déclara l'homme d'une voix sarcastique.

« Merci monsieur ! » Répondit l'enfant avec une joie immense.

« Qu'est-ce que ça fait de voir sa mère être enfouis dans la terre ? »

Midoriya haussa négligemment les épaules. Il n'avait vraiment rien ressenti de particulier. Il avait abandonné ses sentiments pour elle, dès l'instant où il avait voulu les trahir en dénonçant son oncle. Lorsqu'elle lui avait dit ce qu'elle comptait faire, cette femme avait perdu le droit d'être sa mère. Les larmes obligatoires à ce genre de cérémonie en furent d'autant plus difficile à faire couler : il avait été heureux de la voir disparaitre de sa vue, cette traitresse !

« Va ranger tes affaires Izuku. » Lui ordonna Kurogiri en le poussant vers la porte menant à son appartement.

Le jeune adolescent allait s'exécuter, mais All for One l'arrêta :

« Reste. Pourquoi t'enfuir si vite ? » Dit-il mielleusement. « Je n'ai pas vraiment compris cette histoire avec ta mère. Kurogiri m'a dit qu'il l'avait tué, mais je n'y crois pas. »

« Elle est morte de toute façon, qu'est-ce que ça change ? » Demanda Midoriya ne voyant pas où son idole voulait en venir.

« C'est important de savoir _qui_ l'a tué. Et pourquoi. »

« Elle était une menace, il n'y a rien d'autre à savoir. » Répliqua Izuku d'une voix plate.

Il ne savait pas ce que All for One voulait lui faire dire, mais il n'aimait pas le voir essayer de le piéger. C'était désagréable et il se sentait trop exposé. Si l'homme voulait quelque chose, qu'il le dise clairement, car idole ou pas, il ne le laisserait pas le tourner en dérision. Il jeta un rapide regard provoquant à l'homme surpuissant et le dépassa pour aller faire ce que son oncle lui avait demandé. Bizarrement, il ne ressentit pas un soulagement en passant la porte, comme la dernière fois, l'affolement de son corps s'était estompé avant, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

A l'étage, All for One se détourna enfin de la porte qui s'était refermé sur l'enfant qui lui avait tenu tête. Il darda son regard sur Kurogiri qui se tendit et vouta inconsciemment les épaules dans une attitude protectrice.

« Une menace ? »

« … De ce qu'Izuku m'a dit, elle se doutait apparemment de quelque chose sur mes activités et elle voulait prévenir la police. »

« Oh ? Et tu es arrivé assez rapidement pour l'empêcher d'appeler ? »

« … »

« C'est lui qui l'a tué. »

Ce n'était pas une question, juste une affirmation. Il avait déjà des soupçons à l'origine, mais en parlant avec l'enfant et en le voyant de ses propres yeux, il avait tué sa propre mère et n'avait vraisemblablement aucun regret. La silence de Kurogiri ne faisait que lui donner raison.

« Ton neveu a vraiment été insolent. » Déclara soudain All for One, changeant de sujet.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, je lui demanderais de vous présenter ses excuses. » Répondit rapidement l'homme.

« C'est inutile, j'ai bien aimé son cran. Cela ne te dérangera pas qu'il joue avec Tomura n'est-ce pas ? »

« … S'il en a envie, il n'y aura pas de problème… »

All for One ricana, il allait sûrement être ravi, il avait vu son regard envieux sur son apprenti et celui fervent sur lui. Cet enfant avec beaucoup plus de potentiel qu'on pouvait le soupçonner de prime abord.

 **oOo**

« Izu-chan ! » S'écria Shigaraki en courant vers son interlocuteur.

Ce dernier était installé sur la table basse, dans l'appartement de son oncle, et travaillait ses cours. Il avait finalement opté pour étudier à la maison depuis deux ans maintenant et tout se passait très bien, ses notes étaient excellentes et il faisait même plus de travail que nécessaire, il voulait que son oncle mais aussi All for One soient fiers de lui. Mais si le premier était facile à contenter, pour le deuxième c'était une tout autre histoire… Il avait beau faire toujours plus d'efforts, le Vilain ne posait que rarement son regard sur lui. Il devait être bien trop obnubilé par son apprenti, cet adolescent de quatre ans son aîné qui n'était bon qu'à être cruel et pénible.

Tomura Shigaraki était, de l'avis de Midoriya, une véritable plaie. Celles d'Egypte pouvaient aller se rhabiller, elles avaient trouvées leur maître. Il étudiait comme lui, mais c'est à peine s'il savait ce qu'était qu'une multiplication. Il était pire que le dernier des idiots, mais dès qu'il s'agissait de faire souffrir, il avait une culture démesurément grande. Il était aussi très doué pour passer son temps à l'importuner – pour ne pas dire l'emmerder.

« Regarde Izu-chan ! J'ai réussi ma multiplication ! Kurogiri m'a même félicité. »

« Et alors ? » Grogna le neveu de celui-ci.

« Tu pourrais être plus gentil avec moi Izu-chan ! Moi je suis gentil avec toi ! »

« Si tu veux qu'on te félicite, retourne donc voir Kurogiri ou ton maître. J'ai des choses plus importantes à faire que de nourrir ton égo. »

« Ah ouais ? Et tu fais quoi alors ? »

Shigaraki se pencha vers le cahier dans lequel Midoriya griffonnait depuis qu'il était arrivé. Ce dernier le vit et referma son cahier d'un coup. Il eut juste le temps de voir des centaines de notes et de chiffres dans un ensemble brouillon et complexe. Mécontent de voir quelque chose lui être refusé, Shigaraki tendit la main pour se saisir de ce qu'il convoitait, mais une lame rouge vint se presser contre sa gorge.

« Dégage ! Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis. »

L'adolescent commença à piquer une crise et à taper des pieds, mais Midoriya se saisit de ses affaires et partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Immédiatement il monta se plaindre auprès des deux seuls adultes présents. All for One l'écouta avec un sourire moqueur. Il se plaisait à monter les deux adolescents l'un contre l'autre, ou plutôt à monter le neveu de Kurogiri contre son disciple, car ce dernier cherchait toujours l'assentiment de son cadet. All for One appréciait l'intelligence du plus jeune, ainsi que son ingéniosité et la complexité de ses réflexions. Du plus vieux, il admirait sa haine naturelle et dévorante des Héros, sa cruauté superflue et inutile et son esprit retors. Ils se complétaient à merveille. All for One les considérait tous les deux comme ses protégés mais il se gardait bien de le dire à Midoriya : il était bien meilleur quand il essayait de l'impressionner.

« Dis, c'est bien moi qui deviendrait le chef après non ? Tu devrais le lui dire pour qu'il arrête de me désobéir et pour qu'il arrête de me détester ! »

« Il te déteste ? Vraiment ? »

« Oui et il me regarde de haut ! Je n'aime pas ça ! »

Kurogiri, installé derrière son bar, les observait en silence. Il désapprouvait les méthodes de son maître mais il ne pouvait rien faire : Izuku ne l'écouterait pas s'il lui disait que son idole n'en n'avait rien à faire de lui et redoublerait même d'efforts, et s'il lui disait la vérité il serait totalement dans l'emprise de son maître et il ne voulait pas de ça pour son neveu. Bien sûr il respectait et estimait tout particulièrement All for One, mais il ne cautionnait pas son choix d'entrainer des enfants si jeunes dans leur monde d'adultes et de cruauté, quand bien même ses enfants étaient dérangés psychologiquement parlant. Il avait voulu éloigner Izuku de cette menace mais son maître s'en était mêlé et maintenant il n'aurait plus la chance de choisir lui-même son destin. Et All for One qui attendait de le voir faire son choix se délectait de le voir pied au mur.

 **A suivre**

 **°0o0°**

Voilà pour ce petit drabble, je vous dis à demain pour le prochain !

Si jamais vous avez des questions, je ferais une petite mise à jour du drabble ciblé (plus simple puisque ça change à chaque fois) mais je préviens tout de suite que je ne ferais pas de suite à ses drabbles ! Ils sont pour vous faire prendre du bon temps, c'est tout ) Je m'occupe déjà avec de grosses fanfictions Harry Potter !

Et bien sûr, pour suivre l'actualité, _**c'est sur Facebook**_ , sous mon pseudo habituel ! )


	15. Insanity II

**Disclaimer :** Kōhei Horikoshi possède My Hero Academia et ses personnages

 **Evénement :** Calendrier de l'Avent 2016

Alors, comme je l'ai annoncé sur Facebook, voici l'évènement d'hiver ! Pendant 24 jours, chaque jour à la même heure (21h avec +/- 30min), je posterais un drabble plus ou moins long pour vous aider à attendre Décembre, j'espère que vous aimerez lire ce recueil spécial Noël.

L'univers sera le même mais l'histoire changera pour quasiment chaque drabble, ainsi que les pairings (attention, je dis pairing mais pour être honnête ils seront dans presque tous les cas seulement sous-entendus). Les drabbles tourneront tous autour de Midoriya, et son Alter changera également pour chaque histoire.

 **Rating :** T

 **Genre :** Madness / Romance

 **Univers :** Là le manga n'est pas du tout pris en compte, et j'ai arrangé le père d'Izuku à ma sauce, sans oublier que je lui ai rajouté un oncle qu'il n'a pas

 **Pairing :** Midoriya x Shigaraki

 **°0o0°**

 **Drabble n°15 – Insanity II**

All for One avait remarqué que quelque chose avait changé dans son quotidien mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Ses journées avaient finies par être rythmées par les apparitions des deux adolescents dans le bureau qu'il s'était aménagé dans le bar de son fidèle subordonné. Cela n'avait pas changé, mais quelque chose était pourtant différent… mais quoi ? La fréquence de leurs visites ? Non. Le temps entre chaque plainte ? Non plus. Quoi que… ce n'était plus vraiment des plaintes à proprement parler. Voilà ce qui avait changé ! Midoriya ne venait plus que pour lui laisser un cahier un peu plus remplit que les jours précédents, sans prononcer un seul mot. Et Shigaraki réclamait juste des félicitations, il ne lui demandait plus de parler à son homologue pour lui faire entendre raison. Depuis quand cela avait-il changé ? Etaient-ils devenu amis ou avaient-ils trouvé un terrain d'entente ? Les travaux du plus jeune étaient pourtant toujours meilleurs que ce à quoi il s'attendait et Shigaraki n'était pas devenu plus gentil, ses dessins apocalyptique et sanguinaires le prouvaient bien.

L'homme décida d'en avoir le cœur nette et descendit à l'appartement de Kurogiri. En entrouvrant la porte menant au salon, il vit Midoriya installé à la table basse, à sa place attitrée. Jusque là rien d'anormal puisqu'il griffonnait une fois de plus sur son cahier. Mais une main vint soudain se saisir de son poignet pour l'empêcher de continuer et All for One vit son disciple officiel s'installer contre le plus jeune en posant sa tête sur son épaule.

« Oh ! J'adore ! » S'extasia-t-il. « C'est le plan que tu as imaginé quand je t'ai dit que je volais tuer Present Mic ? Tu crois que si on le soumet, on pourrait enfin ne plus l'entendre hurler ? »

« Je ne pense pas qu'All for One trouve intéressant de s'en prendre à ce Héro de pacotille. Je l'ai analysé et il n'est pas exceptionnel. »

« Peut-être mais il me casse les oreilles ! »

« Arrête de faire l'enfant Shigaraki. » S'exaspéra Midoriya.

« Je fais l'enfant si je veux. » Lui répliqua l'autre.

Et comme si cette phrase était un signal de départ, l'adolescent aux yeux verts pencha la tête en arrière et Shigaraki se redressa pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. All for One les observa un moment, ayant du mal à croire ce que son esprit lui rapportait. Il les pensait meilleurs l'un contre l'autre, mais finalement ils étaient toujours aussi bon ensemble à un degré qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé.

Finalement il se détourna, refermant la porte, n'ayant guère envie d'assister à la suite naturelle de ce baiser un peu trop exigeant pour qu'ils reprennent leur activité première. Il se surprit presqu'à courir dans les escaliers lorsque des gémissements commencèrent à se faire entendre. Il arriva dans le bar et s'attabla au meuble, dardant un regard noir sur le barman :

« Ton neveu a dévergondé mon élève ! » Asséna-t-il, glacialement.

« Certainement pas ! » Répliqua Kurogiri avec fermeté. « C'est Shigaraki qui est venu me demander un cours d'éducation sexuelle pour transposer le tout sur mon neveu ! Et puis cela dure depuis quatre mois maintenant, pourquoi venez-vous m'en parler maintenant ? »

« Quatre mois ? » Répéta All for One, n'arrivant pas à y croire.

Il avait donc été aveugle à ce point ?

« Oui, quatre mois. Et VOTRE élève tourne autour de MON neveu depuis encore plus longtemps encore. »

« Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, Shigaraki est trop innocent pour ça. »

« Si c'est ce que vous croyez, tant mieux pour vous. Mais depuis le début ses intentions étaient d'avoir Izuku pour lui. C'est pour ça qu'il n'arrêtait pas de venir l'embêter. »

All for One leva les yeux vers son subordonné. Ce dernier semblait résigné et à la fois en colère. Mais il semblait vraiment penser ce qu'il disait. Alors son élève adoré si innocent n'était pas si pure qu'il le pensait… ? Il s'était vraiment entiché de l'autre adolescent depuis le début ? C'est vrai qu'il avait trouvé ses réactions par rapport au neveu de Kurogiri parfois exagéré et injustifiées, mais tout de même… De là à l'aimer ?

Kurogiri lui n'avait compris que quelques mois plus tôt les réelles intentions de Shigaraki. Certes, il y a encore deux ans il ne pensait sûrement pas à satisfaire une quelconque pulsion sexuelle, mais il était apparemment tombé sous le charme de son neveu. Et aujourd'hui, il ne pouvait plus rien faire pour tenter de protéger celui-ci puisqu'il acceptait le traitement qu'il subissait de son aîné. Il s'était donc résigné, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il allait se montrer jovial avec ce voleur de neveu ! De toute façon, il n'était jovial avec personne ! Il lui arrivait juste de sourire plus souvent avec Izuku.

Et alors que les deux pères poules se disputaient sur la vie sentimentale et sexuelles de leurs « fils », quelques mètres plus bas, Shigaraki venait d'enlever le pantalon de Midoriya qui le laissait faire, assis sur ses coudes – il détestait être allongé, il se sentait trop petit et soumis dans cette position. Le disciple de All for One était impatient, comme à chaque fois. C'était lui qui exigeait ce contact poussé, c'était aussi lui qui menait la danse. Il serait hypocrite s'il disait qu'il n'aimait pas ça, mais c'était Shigaraki qui lui imposé son rythme et lui s'était laissé emporter. Il n'avait jamais osé demander à son oncle des informations sur la sexualité des garçons, c'était plus un sujet qu'il se voyait aborder avec sa mère à vrai dire, mais elle était morte. C'était bien le seul regret qu'il avait à son propos. Lorsque son aîné l'avait coincé la première fois, il était donc encore inexpérimenté dans ce domaine.

 _Shigaraki avait fermé la porte à clé derrière lui et Midoriya l'observait s'approcher de lui. Il n'avait pas l'air très menaçant, mais son sourire ne lui disait rien qui vaille, il préparait quelque chose. Il fut rapidement devant lui. Ils se regardèrent un moment sans que l'un ni l'autre ne fasse le moindre geste. Et puis finalement l'aîné se baissa, son souffle venant s'écraser contre le visage de Midoriya. Ce dernier ressentit un étrange frisson le parcourir, alors que Shigaraki lui murmurait sur un ton de confession :_

 _« Izu-chan, quand je pense à toi, je deviens sale~ tu veux voir ? »_

 _Sans attendre de réponse, il déboutonna son pantalon, le laissant glisser sur ses chevilles. Midoriya eut tout le loisir d'observer la bosse qui déformait son boxer, honteusement exposé à ses yeux. Le boxer disparu à son tour et un feu brûlant s'alluma dans le bas-ventre du plus jeune. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais son corps réagissait de manière habituelle alors que le sexe de Shigaraki se dressait devant lui, dégoulinant. Ce dernier en rigola d'ailleurs :_

 _« Je suis déjà dans cet état parce que tu me regardes… »_

 _Midoriya ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passait mais l'autre commençait à faire bouger sa main de bas en haut sur son sexe et l'adolescent sentit un étrange tiraillement, qui l'effraya un peu, alors que Shigaraki gémissait son nom en se masturbant sans aucune pudeur :_

 _« Savoir que tu me regardes me rend encore plus sale Izu-chan ! »_

 _Et puis soudain il poussa un grognement et un épais fluide recouvrit sa main. Il laissa sa tête tomber sur l'épaule de son cadet, sa respiration haletante lui envoyant d'agréables décharges dans le dos. Il mit deux longues minutes à reprendre ses esprits et quand il put enfin se redresser sans manquer de tomber, son regard se darda aussitôt sur son entrejambe proéminente, caché par son pantalon. Un sourire satisfait s'étala sur son visage et il murmura dans son oreille :_

 _« Toi aussi Izu-chan ? C'est à cause de moi que tu es sale ? Je suis tellement heureux, je vais te faire du bien. »_

Pour cette première fois, Shigaraki avait été inhabituellement patient et attentionné, ne lui apprenant qu'à se masturber, en le touchant à peine directement, sûrement n'était-il que trop conscient de la peur et de l'incompréhension de son cadet. Toujours est-il qu'il ne l'avait forcé à rien, à part à découvrir son corps peut-être. Mais il s'agissait là d'une étape normale pour tout adolescent en bonne santé. Ils n'avaient commencé qu'à se toucher mutuellement que très récemment à vrai dire et seulement après que Midoriya ait initié le premier contact.

Aujourd'hui encore, ils n'étaient en fait jamais allés jusqu'au bout, mais l'adolescent aux yeux émeraude savait que c'était à cause de son manque d'implication, car il sentait bien que son homologue en mourrait d'envie lui. Il avait du mal à se faire à cette gentillesse et ce respect de la part de Shigaraki, et pourtant il l'appréciait énormément. Il lui avait laissé le temps d'être à l'aise avec son propre corps et il lui laissait maintenant le temps d'être à l'aise à le corps de l'autre, alors qu'il en voulait plus.

Midoriya ne savait pas vraiment ce que son aîné attendait de lui, mais il devait faire quelque chose, lui montrer que lui aussi en avait envie, car c'était clairement le cas. Alors il commença par faire la première chose qui lui semblait naturelle dans ce genre de relation, même si aucun d'eux n'étaient vraiment « normaux » : il attrapa Shigaraki par la nuque et se redressa pour l'embrasser. Ses lèvres étaient rêches et avaient le goût du sang, mais Midoriya se surprit à aimer cette sensation et ce goût. Dans un premier temps, leurs lèvres glissèrent juste l'une sur l'autre dans des mouvements maladroits. Puis l'adolescent aux yeux verts vint glisser sa langue entre ses lèvres pour le pousser à ouvrir la bouche et son muscle humide partit rejoindre sa consœur.

Ils restèrent de longues minutes ainsi, Shigaraki installé entre ses cuisses, lui l'embrassant maladroitement. Enfin ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre et une étrange lueur animait leurs deux regards. Quelque chose venait de se passer entre eux, autre que l'alchimie de leurs corps. Il s'agissait d'un bouleversement plus intense, plus profond, plus intime, l'alchimie de leurs sentiments. Leurs deux cœurs battaient follement à l'unisson et Shigaraki finit par initier un autre baiser auquel Midoriya répondit sans tarder.

 **oOo**

Midoriya et Shigaraki marchaient tranquillement dans les rues du centre-ville. Ils déambulaient en observant les magasins sans vraiment les voir. Ils prenaient leur temps, pour une fois qu'ils avaient le droit de sortir sans chaperon, mais ce n'était pas aussi amusant qu'ils l'avaient espéré : lorsqu'ils étaient accompagnés, leur principal jeu était fuir celui qui devait les surveiller. Or cette fois-ci, ils n'avaient aucun plan à monter pour disparaître dans un coin de rue sans se faire remarquer.

Cela faisait plus d'un an qu'ils étaient ensemble – pour le plus grand malheur de All for One et Kurogiri qui avaient plusieurs fois tentés de les séparer – et ils avaient chacun influencés l'autre : Midoriya était devenu plus taquin et s'autorisait parfois à agir comme un gamin, Shigaraki lui avait gagné un peu en maturité et était bien plus attentif à son environnement. Cela ne les avait pas éloignés, au contraire, ils étaient plus unis que jamais. Même lors des quelques missions que All for One acceptait de leur confier, ils n'avaient pas besoin de beaucoup parler pour se comprendre et ils étaient toujours sur la même longueur d'onde.

Midoriya alimentait donc la discussion en parlant des capacités des plus grands Vilains qu'il connaissait, son petit-ami l'écoutant avec attention, lorsqu'une voix sortit d'un autre temps s'éleva près de lui :

« Deku ? »

L'adolescent aux yeux émeraude tourna la tête vers la droite et vit à quelques mètres de là son ancien ami d'enfance, Bakugou Katsuki le seul à le surnommer ainsi, accélérer le pas. Derrière lui il y avait plusieurs autres adolescents qui les observaient en préférant garder leurs distances.

« Katsuki. Cela faisait longtemps, comment vas-tu ? » Demanda simplement Midoriya, guère ému de revoir l'autre adolescent.

« Longtemps ? Putain, la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu c'était il y a cinq ans Deku ! Tu aurais pu m'appeler ou m'envoyer une lettre, je ne sais pas moi ! »

« Ah bon ? Alors pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait toi ? »

« Je… Je ne connaissais pas ton adresse, tu ne me l'as jamais dite ! »

« Tu ne me l'as jamais demandé. »

Shigaraki ricana. Il avait détesté ce Katsuki dès qu'il avait interpellé Izuku – c'était son Izu-chan après tout – alors le voir se faire remettre à sa place était jouissif ! Il n'y avait vraiment que son cadet qui était capable de le contenter en toute circonstance. Ah, qu'est-ce qu'il l'aimait.

« Ce qui lui ?! » Cracha Bakugou en se tournant vers le plus âgé.

« Tu vas tout de suite prendre un autre ton Bakugou ! » Répliqua Midoriya en fusillant l'adolescent du regard.

Le concerné fronça les sourcils et des similis d'explosion se manifestèrent au creux de ses paumes. C'est ce moment que choisirent les autres adolescents accompagnant le blond pour rejoindre la conversation.

« Allons Bakugou, calme-toi, ce serait bête que tu provoques du grabuge ici, Aizawa-sensei t'as déjà à l'œil depuis le début du trimestre ! » S'exclama un rouquin souriant, en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son camarade de classe.

« Aizawa ? Comme dans Aizawa Shouta, Eraserhead ? Alors comme ça tu t'es inscrit à Yuuei pour devenir un Héro Bakugou ? » Demanda Midoriya en haussant un sourcil.

« Ouais, et toi alors ? Je suis sûr qu'ils ont même pas regardé ton dossier, rien qu'à ta tête on voit que tu ne ferais pas un bon Héro. »

« Eh bien si tu as été pris, je n'aurais eu aucun mal à l'être. Mais le métier de Héro ne m'intéresse pas. »

« Arrête de mentir Deku, t'étais passionné par les infos dessus. »

« Si tu avais réellement prêté attention au genre d'infomartions que je collectais, tu saurais que ce n'était pas les Héros qui m'intéressaient à l'époque, mais les Vilains. »

Un lourd silence suivit ses paroles, alors que Shigaraki ricanait toujours dans son coin, comme si Noël arrivait avant l'heure pour lui. Il passa finalement un bras autour de la taille de son petit-ami, attirant son attention mais aussi celle de tout le groupe d'adolescents qui s'était approché, et se pencha vers lui :

« Izu-chan, on avait dit qu'on serait de retour pour quelle heure ? »

« Hm, 17h30 si je me souviens bien. Il nous reste donc encore deux heures avant que mon oncle se mette à remuer toute la ville pour nous retrouver. » Fit Midoriya en consultant sa montre qui indiquait presque 18h.

« Ce n'est pas beaucoup… » Répliqua son aîné en faisant la moue. « Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors en attendant ? »

« Bah, on pourrait aller tous ensemble dans un café ou un truc du genre ? » Proposa soudain la seule fille du groupe à l'étrange teint rosâtre.

Tout le monde la regarda comme si une deuxième tête venait de lui pousser… Quoique ce n'était pas si extraordinaire de croiser des gens avec plusieurs membres ou plusieurs têtes par ici. Ils la regardèrent donc tous comme si les mots qu'ils avaient entendus étaient vraiment sortis de sa bouche. Shigaraki sourit de toutes ses dents, follement amusé par cette idée, tandis que Midoriya haussait les épaules nonchalamment. Kirishima semblait aussi partant pour aller manger et faire connaissance avec l'ami d'enfance de son meilleur ami – il l'avait décidé tout seul – Kaminari semblait plus mitigé, prêt à les suivre pour faire plaisir à Ashido, Sero était dans le même état d'esprit et Bakugou la foudroyait littéralement du regard pour lui faire comprendre ce qu'il pensait de sa « bonne » idée.

« Allez, je connais un super endroit pour ça ! C'est une pâtisserie qui vient d'ouvrir et… »

« On s'en balance de ta boutique de mer- »

« Voyons Bakugou, ce n'est pas gentleman comme attitude ! » Le coupa Kaminari. « C'est avec joie que nous te suivons Ashido. » Termina-t-il alors que Kirishima ceinturait l'explosif adolescent pour l'empêcher d'aller commettre un meurtre.

Ils se retrouvèrent donc bientôt tous attablés dans un magasin un peu trop rose au goût des garçons, pour faire plaisir à une adolescente ayant une parenté probable avec un Alien quelconque. Etrangement, Shigaraki était sûrement le seul garçon à être heureux de se trouver dans un tel endroit : ses yeux brillaient alors qu'il parcourait la carte des pâtisseries.

Midoriya l'observait en souriant doucement, attendrit par cette attitude si enfantine. Il adorait tout autant le voir sourire cruellement dans un paysage reflétant la désolation, mais ce genre de moment où il ressemblait à un enfant lui était tout aussi précieux. Lui n'ouvrit pas un seul instant la carte, il savait d'avance qu'il devrait partager son dessert avec son petit-ami qui n'arriverait pas à se décider. Et d'ailleurs, celui-ci commençait à lui jeter des regards de plus en plus insistants.

L'adolescent aux yeux verts gloussa et lui demanda ce qu'il voulait. En face d'eux, Bakugou le fixait furieusement. Leur complicité était si évidente que même un aveugle l'aurait vu, et il détestait ça, voir son ami d'enfance être si proche de quelqu'un d'autre. Et en plus que ce quelqu'un d'autre ait une tronche de psychopathe et qu'il ose se moquer de lui, le faisait sortir de ses gonds. Il était sûr le point de craquer quand une main se posa discrètement sur sa cuisse. Il tourna son regard noir vers Ashido qui lui sourit doucement et il se calma un peu. Sa petite amie avait au moins ce mérite.

Pour manquer de s'évanouir quelques minutes plus tard : Shigaraki embrassait Midoriya à pleine bouche sans raison. Il n'y avait eu aucun signe avant-coureur à priori, ils avaient reçu leurs commandes assez rapidement et ils avaient commencé à les manger. Le plus âgé réclamait souvent des cuillères à son ami, jusqu'à ce qu'il se penche pour lécher un bout de pâtisserie qui avait échappé au massacre. Sa langue avait alors dérivée jusqu'aux lèvres du plus jeune et ce dernier avait ouvert la bouche. La seconde d'après ils s'embrassaient voracement. Shigaraki leur lança un regard en coin menaçant et suffisant, l'air de les prévenir que l'adolescent n'était rien qu'à lui et qu'ils ne feraient jamais le poids. Kirishima rougit – tout comme Ashido, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons – tout en se penchant inconsciemment en avant, sa langue venant humidifier ses lèvres. Sero et Kaminari détournèrent le regard en essayant tant bien que mal de cacher leur dégoût. Ashido trouvait que leur baiser était particulièrement chaud, elle qui n'avait fait qu'embrasser timidement Bakugou pour l'instant, et ce dernier justement ne savait pas comment réagir : il avait envie de se jeter sur Shigaraki pour le séparer de Deku et lui refaire le visage, et en même temps cette vision le dégoûtait autant qu'elle le choquait.

Midoriya finit par couper court au baiser, avec une phrase qui ne laissa plus aucun doute sur leur relation :

« Retiens-toi un peu Shigaraki, nous ne sommes pas à la maison. »

« Désolé Izu-chan. » Lui répondit l'autre, sans penser une seule seconde ce qu'il disait.

« Alors vous êtes ensemble tous les deux ? » Demanda tout de suite Kirishima, à moitié étalé sur la table.

Kirishima fut celui qui discuta le plus avec eux durant le reste de l'après-midi. Kaminari et Sero ne s'adressaient plus qu'à Ashido ou à leurs deux autres camarades, comme si parler avec Midoriya ou Shigaraki leur aurait fait attraper leur homosexualité – car ils semblaient très clairement homophobes – et Bakugou ne pipait plus mot du tout. Ashido essayait d'entretenir la conversation avec l'ami d'enfance du blond explosif et son aîné, mais elle devenait gênée dès qu'ils faisaient un geste l'un envers l'autre.

Finalement ils se séparèrent une heure et demi plus tard, et avant de partir chacun de leur côté, Bakugou attrapa son ami d'enfance par le bras.

« J'espère qu'on se reverra bientôt, Deku. »

« Je n'en doute pas Katsuki. » Sourit Midoriya.

L'apprenti Héro se permit lui aussi un sourire en coin et rejoignit ses camarades de classe qui l'attendaient. Midoriya le regarda s'éloigner, sans se douter de ce que les Vilains préparaient pour eux. Oh oui, ils allaient bientôt se revoir, mais ce jour-là ce ne serait pas autour d'une table, ce serait sur un champ de bataille, où ils devraient tous les deux lutter pour leurs vies. Il avait hâte de voir la tête qu'il ferait lorsqu'il apparaitrait dans le camp adverse ! Ce serait sûrement l'un des plus beaux moments de sa vie, à ne pas en douter ! Car enfin All for One allait les présenter officiellement à la Ligue des Vilains, et ils seraient sur le terrain, lui et Shigaraki, dès la prochaine mission. Héros contre Vilains, la bataille allait être inoubliable pour tous !

 **FIN**

 **°0o0°**

Voilà pour ce petit drabble, je vous dis à demain pour le prochain !

Si jamais vous avez des questions, je ferais une petite mise à jour du drabble ciblé (plus simple puisque ça change à chaque fois) mais je préviens tout de suite que je ne ferais pas de suite à ses drabbles ! Ils sont pour vous faire prendre du bon temps, c'est tout ) Je m'occupe déjà avec de grosses fanfictions Harry Potter !

Et bien sûr, pour suivre l'actualité, _**c'est sur Facebook**_ , sous mon pseudo habituel ! )


	16. Trouver sa voie I

**Disclaimer :** Kōhei Horikoshi possède My Hero Academia et ses personnages

 **Evénement :** Calendrier de l'Avent 2016

Alors, comme je l'ai annoncé sur Facebook, voici l'évènement d'hiver ! Pendant 24 jours, chaque jour à la même heure (21h avec +/- 30min), je posterais un drabble plus ou moins long pour vous aider à attendre Décembre, j'espère que vous aimerez lire ce recueil spécial Noël.

L'univers sera le même mais l'histoire changera pour quasiment chaque drabble, ainsi que les pairings (attention, je dis pairing mais pour être honnête ils seront dans presque tous les cas seulement sous-entendus). Les drabbles tourneront tous autour de Midoriya, et son Alter changera également pour chaque histoire.

 **Rating :** K

 **Genre :** Tranche de vie

 **Univers :** Midoriya n'a pas rencontré All Might au collège et possède son propre Alter

 **Pairing :** Midoriya x Bakugou (à la toute fin)

 **°0o0°**

 **Drabble n°16 –** **Trouver sa voie I :** _ **Détermination**_

Recovery Girl n'avait jamais fait face à une telle situation. Elle était totalement dépassée et elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Devant elle, un enfant – non un adolescent – qui attendait sa réponse avec appréhension et inquiétude. Pendant un instant, elle eut l'impression de voir une scène qu'elle voyait parfois du haut de son bureau, une fille qui se confessait au garçon qu'elle aimait affichait la même expression que son interlocuteur. Mais bien qu'un jeune homme lui confesse un amour sincère soit flatteur, ce n'était pas du tout le cas ici. Le garçon qui lui faisait face répondait au nom de Midoriya Izuku et il venait de se présenter à son bureau avec une requête singulière : il voulait devenir son apprenti.

En règle générale, les adolescents souhaitant s'orienter dans la voix de la guérison et ayant un Alter le leur permettant étaient très bien accueillit dans les écoles de médecine. Elle-même en avait fait une avant de s'orienter vers le sauvetage de Héros – une section tout à fait à part car bien plus dangereuse. Maintenant elle n'était qu'Infirmière à Yuuei, mais c'était justement pour cela qu'elle doutait encore plus de la réponse à donner à cet enfant.

« S'il vous plait… » Murmura justement ce dernier, la tête toujours respectueusement courbée vers le sol.

« Ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque de te répondre mon petit, mais j'ai des obligations et je ne peux pas prendre une telle décision sans avoir consultée le directeur de l'école. »

Elle fut peinée de le voir se recroqueviller sur lui-même à sa réponse. Peut-être pouvait-elle au moins essayer ? Elle ne ressentait pas particulièrement le besoin de transmettre son savoir, elle n'estimait pas être assez douée dans son domaine pour cela, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle ne pouvait pas transmettre ce qu'elle avait appris toutes ses années à quelqu'un d'autre. Evidemment, si cela avait été son intention première, elle aurait choisi d'enseigner son métier dans une école, mais il semblait si désespéré…

« Il faut que j'en parle avec le directeur, mais je veux bien y réfléchir. Tu n'as qu'à me laisser tes coordonnées, quelques informations sur toi et les possibilités de ton Alter curatif. » Finit-elle par dire, n'arrivant pas à lui refuser au moins ça.

« Merci ! » S'écria-t-il en se redressant subitement.

Recovery Girl le regarda sortir une feuille manuscrite déjà partiellement remplie et griffonner dessus, sûrement pour la compléter. Il se dépêcha de finir d'écrire et tendit la feuille à la vieille dame avant de s'incliner de nouveau et de repartir comme il était venu – en coup de vent. L'infirmière soupira, ne sachant pas trop comment cet adolescent à priori hypersensible pourrait accepter son refus – elle n'avait pas trop d'espoir. Elle lut en diagonale les quelques informations personnelles qu'il lui avait laissées, jusqu'au moment où elle tomba sur le descriptif de son Alter, rajouté à la va-vite et pourtant parfaitement écrit. Il y avait d'abord le numéro d'enregistrement, sûrement comme preuve de sa bonne foi et un petit paragraphe de quelques lignes :

« Alter d'activation cellulaire permettant de se régénérer à grande vitesse, mais aussi de modifier l'aspect de son corps pour pouvoir lui donner l'air plus jeune ou plus âgé. Pouvant s'utiliser également comme un Alter de soin, il possède aussi la faculté de produire ou renforcer des cellules musculaires. »

Recovery Girl resta sans voix. Cet Alter n'était pas anodin, il était même extrêmement rare, seulement deux cas avaient été recensé depuis l'apparition des particularités ! Elle avait vaguement entendu parler d'un troisième cas récemment mais elle n'y avait pas cru ! Cependant ce qui la surprenait encore plus était le choix de l'adolescent : il pourrait devenir un puissant Héro avec un tel pouvoir, et il s'agissait du rêve de tous les enfants, alors pourquoi se contenter de les soigner ? Cela n'avait aucun sens…

Au moins une chose était sûre, elle devait à tout prix convaincre le directeur : elle ne pouvait pas laisser un tel pouvoir se perdre dans la masse ou se contenter d'un cursus scolaire standard de médecine. Ce pauvre garçon serait la proie des féroces piranhas qui peuplaient les secteurs médicaux et il n'y survivrait pas ! De plus, qui était-elle pour refuser à un enfant la possibilité de réaliser son rêve ? … Oui, elle aussi ressemblait à un piranha en ce moment-même… Mais elle n'y pouvait rien, elle voyait déjà toutes les merveilles dont il serait capable et elle voulait l'y aider coûte que coûte.

 **oOo**

Midoriya suivait son professeur particulier à travers les couloirs de la prestigieuse école de Héros, Yuuei. Il n'avait pas pris le temps de les observer lors de sa première visite et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver les lieux grands, très grands. Lorsque Recovery Girl l'avait recontacté trois jours après sa visite, il pensait déjà ne plus avoir de ses nouvelles – il avait la fâcheuse tendance à rapidement déprimer – alors sa joie avait été immense. Il avait attrapé ses plus beaux habits et s'était dépêché de la rejoindre à sa demande.

Recovery Girl observait son tout premier apprenti du coin de l'œil. Le directeur n'avait finalement pas été difficile à convaincre, mais elle avait tenu à vérifier la véracité des propos de l'adolescent en allant consulter son dossier à la mairie. Une fois certaine qu'il possédait bien l'Alter dont il avait inscrit être le maître, elle avait passé deux longues journées à préparer sa venue et à se demander ce qu'elle pourrait lui enseigner et par quoi commencer. Elle n'était pas tout à fait au point, mais elle avait encore du temps avant la rentrée. De plus elle voulait aussi faire sa connaissance et lui demander son avis.

« Je ne sais pas encore si tu suivras un cursus général ou si je t'enseignerais ce que je sais toute la journée. Mais une chose est sûre, tu feras de nombreux travaux de groupes avec le Département Héro. »

Midoriya sourit à cette nouvelle, cela signifiait qu'ils pourraient continuer à se voir.

« Pourquoi n'as-tu pas préféré cette voix d'ailleurs Midoriya-kun ? C'est le rêve de tous les enfants. »

« Je ne mentirais si je vous disais que ce ne fut pas mon cas. » Gloussa doucement l'adolescent. « Mais un jour je me suis demandé qui donc s'occupait de soigner et protéger les Héros si eux-mêmes faisaient rempart de leurs corps pour les citoyens. Je ne voulais pas voir souffrir ceux que j'admirais tant, alors j'ai cherché ce que je pourrais faire pour eux. »

Recovery Girl se sentait émue. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour décrire l'émotion qui étreignait son cœur. Son nouveau disciple n'avait pas choisi la facilité, mais il avait choisi la voix de son cœur. Elle sentait dans sa voix qu'il aurait vraiment aimé être un Héro, mais qu'il avait finalement fait son choix et qu'il voulait vivre pour eux. Il voulait être sur le champ de bataille pour les aider eux, les Héros, et pas uniquement les citoyens. Elle eut, l'espace d'un instant, une pensée pour All Might qui était le Héro qui se mettait le plus en danger jour après jour, elle imaginait à peine l'émotion qui aurait submergé ce grand gaillard s'il avait entendu ses mots.

Elle se sentit soudain fière de son élève et elle tenta de le retranscrire de la meilleure manière :

« Tu as un cœur immense Midoriya-kun. »

Celui-ci rougit en bafouillant que ce n'était pas le cas car il aimait plus les Héros que la population, mais la vieille dame n'y fit pas attention. Elle avait clairement pris conscience de la détermination de son élève – ce n'était pas le genre de phrases qu'on lançait au hasard – et elle allait de voir se montrer à la hauteur.

 **A suivre**

 **°0o0°**

Voilà pour ce petit drabble, je vous dis à demain pour le prochain !

Si jamais vous avez des questions, je ferais une petite mise à jour du drabble ciblé (plus simple puisque ça change à chaque fois) mais je préviens tout de suite que je ne ferais pas de suite à ses drabbles ! Ils sont pour vous faire prendre du bon temps, c'est tout ) Je m'occupe déjà avec de grosses fanfictions Harry Potter !

Et bien sûr, pour suivre l'actualité, _**c'est sur Facebook**_ , sous mon pseudo habituel ! )


	17. Trouver sa voie II

**Disclaimer :** Kōhei Horikoshi possède My Hero Academia et ses personnages

 **Evénement :** Calendrier de l'Avent 2016

Alors, comme je l'ai annoncé sur Facebook, voici l'évènement d'hiver ! Pendant 24 jours, chaque jour à la même heure (21h avec +/- 30min), je posterais un drabble plus ou moins long pour vous aider à attendre Décembre, j'espère que vous aimerez lire ce recueil spécial Noël.

L'univers sera le même mais l'histoire changera pour quasiment chaque drabble, ainsi que les pairings (attention, je dis pairing mais pour être honnête ils seront dans presque tous les cas seulement sous-entendus). Les drabbles tourneront tous autour de Midoriya, et son Alter changera également pour chaque histoire.

 **Rating :** K

 **Genre :** Tranche de vie

 **Univers :** Midoriya n'a pas rencontré All Might au collège et possède son propre Alter

 **Pairing :** Midoriya x Bakugou (à la toute fin)

 **°0o0°**

 **Drabble n°17 – Trouver sa voie II :** _ **Expérience de terrain**_

Midoriya faisait le tour des élèves de la classe 1-B. L'entraînement lié aux risques naturels à USJ venait de se terminer et l'apprenti de Recovery Girl s'occupait de guérir les petites coupures et les bleus de chacun. Tout c'était bien passé mais l'adolescent s'était rongé les sangs pendant toute la séance. Les deux professeurs s'occupant de la classe de Héro s'étaient moqués de lui mais pas une seule fois son professeur n'avait fait de remarques. Au contraire elle avait tenté de le réconforter du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Les voir se blesser devant lui sans ne rien pouvoir y faire avait été plus éprouvant qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Plus d'une fois il avait eu envie de sortir de l'infirmerie improvisée pour leur crier de venir se faire soigner. Mais il avait dû se retenir. Son Alter avait constamment régénéré la peau de ses paumes profondément entaillée par ses ongles.

Il se sentait beaucoup mieux maintenant qu'il pouvait venir s'occuper d'eux comme il le fallait. Il prenait le temps de tout faire correctement : les questions usuelles qui devaient lui permettre d'établir les risques de chacun liés à la manière dont ils s'étaient blessés et faire un classement des priorités, même si son jugement était faussé puisqu'il avait vu l'entraînement de ses propres yeux. Toutefois cela lui permettait au moins de voir les détails que ses patients pouvaient oublier et qui pouvaient jouer dans son traitement. Mais alors qu'il venait de finir son tour auprès des élèves, il se rendit compte qu'il lui manquait quelqu'un :

« Quelqu'un a vu Monoma-kun ? »

« Il était derrière moi toute à l'heure. » Fit un garçon.

« Où ça ?! »

« Euh… » L'autre adolescent sursauta devant son haussement de ton. « Près de la zone d'éboulement… »

Midoriya se mit à courir dans cette direction, lançant un code orange/bleu à Recovery Girl – orange pour l'état supposé du patient, incapable de marcher ou évanouis, et bleu pour dire que sa localisation était incertaine. Heureusement il le retrouva, adossé contre le mur qui entourait la section où il s'était entraîné, conscient. Il changea le code à l'intention de son professeur et s'empressa de vérifier son état :

« Monoma-kun, est-ce que tu me vois et m'entends correctement ? »

« Oui, je ne me suis pas cogné à la tête, j'ai juste une coupure à la jambe. » Grogna l'adolescent.

Midoriya écarta la main qu'il gardait plaquée contre sa blessure sanguinolente. Il se souvenait parfaitement de la manière dont il s'était fait cette plaie et il craignait une infection. Il attrapa donc l'apprenti Héro dans ses bras et commença à sonder son corps à l'aide de son Alter. Pour guérir une blessure superficielle il n'avait besoin que de passer son pouce ou sa main sur la zone ciblée, mais pour des blessures internes, la surface de contact devait être la plus grande possible.

« Qu-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ! » S'écria Neito en rougissant et en essayant d'éloigner l'autre adolescent.

« … Tu as une légère infection et un peu de fièvre, mais on a les médicaments qu'il faut. Pas de troubles de la coagulation, ni de réactions inhabituelles… La blessure n'a atteint que le muscle, ça devrait aller. » Murmura Midoriya, toujours concentré sur son diagnostic.

Il soupira de soulagement et le lâcha enfin. Monoma s'était calmé au moment où il s'était mis à parler de son état, comprenant que ce contact trop intime pour lui était nécessaire pour l'apprenti docteur.

« Je vais soigner ta cuisse, ne bouge pas trop. »

Midoriya posa sa main sur la plaie profonde et activa son Alter, transmettant l'énergie nécessaire aux cellules pour qu'elles se régénèrent. Recovery Girl arriva quelques minutes plus tard mais son apprenti était toujours au travail. Il y allait lentement pour ne pas faire de bavures, ce serait irréparable dans ce cas-là. Monoma était fasciné par la vision de ses propres cellules se dupliquant et refermant sa blessure, et il ne ressentait aucune fatigue contrairement au traitement avec Recovery Girl. Finalement Midoriya ôta sa main, la plaie avait entièrement disparue. L'infirmière vérifia l'état global de l'adolescent et lui donna les médicaments nécessaires pour son infection, tandis que son élève avalait quelques vitamines. Son pouvoir était tout le contraire de son professeur, il ne stimulait pas les cellules pour qu'elles se régénèrent seules, mais il donnait sa propre énergie pour activer les cellules et leur permettre de se régénérer.

Monoma se mit debout, sous l'œil attentif de l'infirmière de Yuuei et remercia Midoriya pour ses soins, avant de rejoindre ses camarades. L'adolescent aux yeux verts sentit un immense sentiment de félicité l'envahir et un sourire tout aussi grand se dessina sur ses lèvres. Cependant il s'estompa vite quand il se rappela que personne n'avait remarqué l'absence de l'adolescent avant qu'il s'en inquiète. La cohésion dans la classe 1-B était radicalement différente de celle forte qui unissait les élèves de la classe 1-A. Que ce serait-il passé s'il ne s'était pas souvenu de Monoma ? On aurait remarqué son absence juste au moment de l'appel ? C'était triste…

« Ne te mine pas pour ça Izuku-kun, quand l'adrénaline redescend, les gens sont entre deux mondes, c'est normal qu'ils n'aient pas tout de suite remarqué son absence. Cela ne veut pas dire qu'ils ne s'inquiétaient pas pour lui. »

« Si vous le dites… »

Il n'était pas convaincu, mais peut-être que c'était justement son rôle de penser à eux à la place des autres. Après tout, c'est ce qu'il voulait faire, prendre soin des Héros et les protéger, puisqu'ils semblaient incapables de le faire par eux-mêmes ou entre eux. Ils avaient beaux être surpuissants, se battre contre les pires Vilains de l'histoire, ils avaient encore besoin de baby-sitters, quelle ironie ! Mais au final cela l'arrangeait et il serait heureux de jouer au chaperon pour eux. Il les admirait bien trop pour leur en tenir rigueur.

 **oOo**

« Ne refais jamais ça Kacchan ! Tu m'as fait une de ses peurs ! »

Midoriya passait un savon à son ami d'enfance depuis maintenant vingt bonnes minutes, se répétant de plus en plus, n'ayant plus d'arguments ou de mots pour lui faire comprendre à quel point ce qu'il avait fait était stupide, dangereux et à quel point il s'était inquiété pour lui.

Brusquement il le prit dans ses bras et le serra doucement contre lui, faisant attention à ne pas toucher les multiples coupures qui parcouraient le corps de l'adolescent. Bakugou fusilla du regard ses camarades qui osèrent se moquer de lui et laissa Midoriya faire. Il avait en effet agit bêtement, mais c'était sa seule option à ce moment-là, il s'était inquiété pour son ami d'enfance présent avec eux pour cet entraînement à l'USJ. Recovery Girl devait arriver à la fin si nécessaire et Midoriya était là pour les soigner.

Or quand des Vilains étaient soudainement apparus pour les attaquer, Midoriya s'était retrouvé emporté dans le combat, car il était hors de question pour lui de se laisser protéger et de mettre en danger ces apprentis Héros, alors qu'il avait largement le pouvoir de le faire lui-même. Bakugou avait alors voulu le rejoindre à tout prix pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien et avait forcé le passage de manière brutale et inconsidérée, la raison de ses remontrances.

Mais heureusement tout s'était bien terminé, dans la mesure où les adolescents n'avaient écopés que de coupures ou bleus, un véritable miracle ! On ne pouvait cependant pas dire la même chose des professeurs et quand Todoroki arriva, le visage blanc, Midoriya se sépara de son ami d'enfance – au grand regret de ce dernier – pour accourir vers lui. Aizawa et All Might étaient dans un état qui n'augurait rien de bon et Recovery Girl – arrivée avec les autres professeurs – ne pouvaient pas s'occuper des deux Héros en même temps, elle avait donc demandé à Todoroki de lui ramener immédiatement son étudiant.

L'adolescent aux cheveux verts arriva rapidement auprès de son professeur particulier, cette dernière était penchée au-dessus de l'ancien Héro possédant le pouvoir d'effacer les Alter. Elle n'avait pas besoin de lui dire quoi que soit, il enfila la blouse blanche arborant le blason des secours avant de se diriger en toute hâte vers le mur derrière lequel se trouvait All Might, le second blessé grave. Un des Héros présent voulu l'en empêcher, mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de l'attraper, usant de son Alter pour grossir les muscles de ses cuisses et augmenter sa vitesse.

Il prêta à peine attention à l'état lamentable du plus grand Héro de tous les temps, du fameux Symbole de la Paix. Il avait mieux à faire, comme s'activer à le soigner et à stopper l'hémorragie dont il était victime. Il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas se laisser déborder par l'émotion et l'inquiétude de ne pas réussir, mais il lui fallut prendre toute de même une minute pour arrêter de trembler et commencer son travail avec précision et calme. Recovery Girl arriva quinze minutes plus tard et commença à l'assister dans les premiers soins.

 **A suivre**

 **°0o0°**

Voilà pour ce petit drabble, je vous dis à demain pour le prochain !

Si jamais vous avez des questions, je ferais une petite mise à jour du drabble ciblé (plus simple puisque ça change à chaque fois) mais je préviens tout de suite que je ne ferais pas de suite à ses drabbles ! Ils sont pour vous faire prendre du bon temps, c'est tout ) Je m'occupe déjà avec de grosses fanfictions Harry Potter !

Et bien sûr, pour suivre l'actualité, _**c'est sur Facebook**_ , sous mon pseudo habituel ! )


	18. Trouver sa voie III

**Disclaimer :** Kōhei Horikoshi possède My Hero Academia et ses personnages

 **Evénement :** Calendrier de l'Avent 2016

Alors, comme je l'ai annoncé sur Facebook, voici l'évènement d'hiver ! Pendant 24 jours, chaque jour à la même heure (21h avec +/- 30min), je posterais un drabble plus ou moins long pour vous aider à attendre Décembre, j'espère que vous aimerez lire ce recueil spécial Noël.

L'univers sera le même mais l'histoire changera pour quasiment chaque drabble, ainsi que les pairings (attention, je dis pairing mais pour être honnête ils seront dans presque tous les cas seulement sous-entendus). Les drabbles tourneront tous autour de Midoriya, et son Alter changera également pour chaque histoire.

 **Rating :** K

 **Genre :** Tranche de vie

 **Univers :** Midoriya n'a pas rencontré All Might au collège et possède son propre Alter

 **Pairing :** Midoriya x Bakugou

 **°0o0°**

 **Drabble n°18 – Trouver sa voie III :** _ **Changement**_

Recovery Girl s'arrêta au milieu de la rue. Devant elle une foule compacte l'empêchait d'avancer. Sûrement une autre intervention de Héros. Il y a une trentaine d'années, elle avait perdu son intérêt pour ce genre de combat public, ils n'avaient lieu que pour rassurer la populace sur la force de leurs protecteurs. Ils étaient bien loin de la réalité des blessures irréversibles et des corps brisés des véritables batailles.

Mais récemment, les choses avaient changé avec une toute nouvelle génération et elle reprenait goût à ses spectacles de rues. Un combat juridique fut engagé, il y a huit ans de cela, contre l'état pour améliorer les conditions de travail des Héros, qui finit par passer par la reconnaissance d'un nouveau métier et du statut de ses nouveaux travailleurs. Ils portaient le patronyme d'Assistant Médical de Héros Spécialisé au Terrain, un nom barbare pour lequel un surnom avait été trouvé par le peuple : les Anges. Ce métier existait déjà, sous le nom de Médecin de Terrain, comme elle l'était avant sa retraite, mais ils étaient directement payés par les Héros pour leurs services. Les agences à engager ces médecins personnels étaient donc rares – ils avaient beau être des figures publiques, ils ne gagnaient pas plus qu'un autre – alors qu'ils étaient nécessaires pour ce genre de métier : ils étaient directement confrontés à d'autres Alter qui cherchaient à leur nuire, ce n'était pas anodin.

Celui qui lancé l'initiative de ce nouveau statut n'était autre que Midoriya, après que Recovery Girl et lui furent appelés dans un hôpital de la ville en urgence : il y avait eu une attaque en masse et de nombreux Héros avaient été gravement blessés, tous les Alter naturellement curatifs étaient donc sollicités. Ce jour-là, Midoriya avait connu son propre enfer et il s'était émancipé de son professeur en moins de temps qu'il ne fallut pour le dire, naviguant entre les lits de son propre chef et donnant des ordres aux aides-soignants présents. Sa présence et la rapidité avec laquelle il analysait la situation et il diagnostiquait les patients en sauvèrent plus d'un.

A la surprise de tous, son premier soutien fut le célèbre Symbole de la Paix, All Might, alors qu'il ne s'était jamais impliqué dans la politique avant ce jour. Midoriya avait milité pendant plus de cinq ans pour que les agences de Héros aient au moins un Médecin de Terrain pour cinq à dix Héros et que ces Médecins soient payés par le gouvernement, afin que la santé ne soit plus un poids pour les défenseurs du peuple et qu'elle devienne un droit pour eux qui risquaient leur vie tous les jours.

Rapidement de nombreux Héros s'étaient alliés à ce mouvement, même des futurs Héros, et le gouvernement avait dû flancher, créant ainsi un nouveau métier, un statut de fonctionnaire, pour des médecins travaillant aux côtés des Héros pour soigner ces derniers. L'état avait pensé, en dernier recours, pouvoir étouffer leurs réclamations en soulevant le problème d'une loi qui ne pourrait jamais être respectée, mais de nouvelles voix s'élevèrent, celles de tous ces médecins prêts à changer de travail avec joie : beaucoup d'entre eux avaient dû se reconvertir car ils ne trouvaient pas de travail.

L'année suivant la validation de la loi, le jeune disciple de Recovery Girl fraichement diplômé, fut sollicité par de nombreuses écoles pour mettre en place une formation pour devenir AMHST. Rapidement, notamment de leurs blouses blanches reconnaissable car portant le symbole de leur agence de Héro dans le dos, ils furent surnommés les Anges. Ceux des Héros. Et Recovery Girl avait même entendu quelques rumeurs en particulier sur le sobriquet dont on affublait Midoriya : l'Archange. Non seulement parce qu'il était la figure populaire de ce nouveau métier mais aussi à cause de son caractère autoritaire dès qu'il était sur le terrain.

« Kacchan, je n'ai pas fini de te soigner alors arrête de bouger ! » Résonna d'ailleurs la voix d'un certain adolescent que la retraitée ne connaissait que trop bien.

Visiblement, le combat était terminé mais la foule ne diminuait pas pour autant. Les soins des Anges étaient devenus un spectacle tout aussi appréciés que les combats, surtout que ses médecins avaient pour l'instant tous démontrés un fort caractère – bien nécessaire pour se faire obéir de ses têtes brulées de Héros. Le public trouvait donc toujours cela marrant de les voir se faire sermonner.

« Inutile de rigoler Endeavor ! Vous n'êtes pas dans un meilleur état ! Aussi imprudent que des adolescents ! Vous n'êtes donc pas capable d'être mature pour une fois ? »

Recovery Girl entendit des gloussements difficilement retenus s'élever dans la foule. Elle ne pouvait que les comprendre : comment ne pas rigoler quand le Héro n°2 se faisait remonter les bretelles par un gamin de l'âge de son cadet et faisant à peine plus que la moitié de sa taille ? La scène devait être comique.

Finalement la vieille femme s'éloigna lorsque quelques citoyens commencèrent à réclamer des autographes. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'aller saluer son ancien élève, ils se voyaient régulièrement et il devait être encore occupé par d'autres Héros. Midoriya avait bien grandit et à ses yeux il méritait parfaitement son titre officieux d'Archange. Le jour où il était venu la trouver à Yuuei, elle n'avait pas su déceler cette qualité de meneur, mais lui avait réussi à forcer le destin pour avoir l'occasion de le lui montrer. Il fut son premier et dernier apprenti et elle n'avait vraiment pas à le regretter, elle était tellement fière de lui.

 **oOo**

Midoriya avait été engagé par l'agence d'Endeavor dès la validation de la loi sur le statut des Médecins de Terrain, renommé AMHST. Bakugou et Todoroki l'y avaient rejoint, ne voulant travailler qu'avec le meilleur Médecin selon leurs propres mots, mais surtout pour rester avec leur ami. La combinaison explosive d'Endeavor, son fils et Bakugou n'était pas tous les jours de tout repos, mais heureusement Midoriya savait que le soir, un peu de douceur et beaucoup plus de calme l'attendait. Qui aurait cru que son ami d'enfance puisse être si apaisé une fois dans son nid ? Lui avait eu du mal à le croire la première fois. Mais cela lui faisait un bien fou de pouvoir se reposer dans les bras de son petit ami sans que celui-ci ne se transforme en bombe à retardement.

« Ne t'endors pas tout de suite. » Grogna justement Katsuki et faisant remonter sa main le long du corps installé contre lui.

Un long frisson secoua Midoriya et il pencha la tête en arrière, réclamant muettement un baiser.

« Alors tiens-moi éveillé. » Répliqua-t-il en le provoquant.

Et Bakugou ne se fit pas redire deux fois.

 **FIN**

 **°0o0°**

Voilà pour ce petit drabble, je vous dis à demain pour le prochain !

Si jamais vous avez des questions, je ferais une petite mise à jour du drabble ciblé (plus simple puisque ça change à chaque fois) mais je préviens tout de suite que je ne ferais pas de suite à ses drabbles ! Ils sont pour vous faire prendre du bon temps, c'est tout ) Je m'occupe déjà avec de grosses fanfictions Harry Potter !

Et bien sûr, pour suivre l'actualité, _**c'est sur Facebook**_ , sous mon pseudo habituel ! )


	19. Imposteurs I

**Disclaimer :** Kōhei Horikoshi possède My Hero Academia et ses personnages

 **Evénement :** Calendrier de l'Avent 2016

Alors, comme je l'ai annoncé sur Facebook, voici l'évènement d'hiver ! Pendant 24 jours, chaque jour à la même heure (21h avec +/- 30min), je posterais un drabble plus ou moins long pour vous aider à attendre Décembre, j'espère que vous aimerez lire ce recueil spécial Noël.

L'univers sera le même mais l'histoire changera pour quasiment chaque drabble, ainsi que les pairings (attention, je dis pairing mais pour être honnête ils seront dans presque tous les cas seulement sous-entendus). Les drabbles tourneront tous autour de Midoriya, et son Alter changera également pour chaque histoire.

 **Rating :** K+

 **Genre :** Family

 **Univers :** L'histoire de Midoriya change pendant le collège et a son propre Alter

 **Pairing :** Aucun

 **°0o0°**

 **Drabble n°19 - Imposteurs I :** _ **Une famille**_

Midoriya ne savait pas quel dieu s'était enfin penché sur son cas ce jour-là, mais pour la toute première fois il s'était sentit chanceux. Si son maître n'avait pas été là, s'il avait passé son chemin comme le reste de la foule, peut-être ne serait-il plus là pour en parler… A cause de son terrifiant ami d'enfance, il avait la mauvaise habitude de ne pas se laisser faire mais sans s'imposer par la force. Son entêtement malgré sa « tête de victime » lui avait déjà valu de nombreux problèmes par le passé. Mais ce jour-là la situation aurait pu être pire. Heureusement Stain était apparu et avait fait fuir les voyous qui lui cherchaient des ennuis.

Cette histoire aurait pu se terminer-là, ils auraient pu partir chacun de leur côté et ne plus jamais se revoir. Mais la Destinée, maîtresse de nos vies à l'insu de notre plein gré, en avait décidé autrement. Elle avait forcé Stain à s'écrouler en sang, aux pieds de Midoriya. Ni une ni deux, ce dernier l'avait attrapé et emmené chez lui pour le soigner. Il lui devait bien au moins ça. Stain c'était donc réveillé deux jours plus tard dans un appartement étriqué, mal isolé et délabré. Pourtant il avait trouvé un repas chaud et consistant à son intention. Le temps qu'il finisse son assiette, son hôte était revenu. Ils avaient parlés de tout et de rien et Stain lui avait dit adieu.

Trois jours après, il était pourtant à sa porte avec des plats à emporter. Ils avaient encore discutés de banalités, sans jamais parler d'eux et cette fois il lui avait dit « au revoir ». Ils s'étaient revus régulièrement, Midoriya intégrant de plus en plus la présence de Stain dans son quotidien. Et ils avaient fini par aborder des sujets plus personnels deux mois après leur rencontre. Midoriya avait commencé en lui expliquant qu'il vivait seul car sa mère était à l'hôpital dans le coma, à cause d'un Héro qui avait mal fait son travail. Il ne savait même pas de qui il s'agissait car les médecins – ces fieffés menteurs – disaient être sous secret professionnel et personne n'était venu lui présenter des excuses pour l'état de sa mère. Celle-ci était prise en charge par l'état tant que Midoriya serait mineur, mais après ce serait à lui de payer l'hospitalisation de sa mère, sinon elle serait débranchés… Il avait toujours du respect pour les Héros et pensait toujours qu'ils étaient admirables, mais à y faire attention il avait fini par remarquer deux types de Héros : les imposteurs et leurs vrais protecteurs, il en avait perdu la foi lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte que la première catégorie était plus importante.

Stain lui raconta une histoire similaire : il étudiait pour devenir Héro, mais lors d'un stage sur le terrain et le Héro en charge de le surveiller l'avait laissé seul face à un Vilain car il s'était lamentablement enfuis, craignant pour sa vie mais pas pour celle de sa charge apparemment. A cause de ça, il avait gravement été brûlé au visage à cause des crachats d'acide du Vilain et on avait acheté son silence. Depuis il avait quitté sa formation pour traquer les faux Héros et sauver la société de ces pseudo-protecteurs. Il argumenta beaucoup sur ses raisons, sur sa définition du Héro et sur la manière de les différencier. Il donnait l'impression de vouloir se justifier, mais Midoriya était bien la dernière personne qui l'aurait jugé car il ressentait en effet la même chose.

Peu à peu, Stain avait emménagé dans l'appartement de Midoriya suite à cette discussion à cœur ouvert qui les avait tous les deux soulagés. C'était venu très naturellement pour l'un comme pour l'autre, et tout aussi simplement l'adolescent se mit à suivre celui qu'il considérait comme une figure d'autorité, lors de ses missions d'intérêt général.

 **oOo**

« Non, tu dois davantage utiliser ton buste et ton dos pour lancer droit. »

« Mon dos ? » Fit Midoriya avec scepticisme.

« Ton élan droit se prendre principalement dans le buste et il faut que tu te tiennes droit, sinon tu n'arriveras pas à viser. »

Midoriya se laissa manipuler par son maître afin d'avoir le bon mouvement. Il passait la plupart de ses journées à s'entraîner avec Stain ou à étudier avec lui les données qu'il arrivait à trouver il ne savait où, sur les différentes villes de la région et les héros y travaillant, pour déterminer lesquels étaient des imposteurs. Ce n'était pas si facile qu'on pouvait le penser car ils n'avaient pas le droit à l'erreur, sinon ils s'en prendraient à un Vrai Héro qui ne le mériterait pas. Les recherches avançaient donc avec précaution et ils mettaient en place des plans au cas où ils devraient vérifier à la dernière minute les réelles intentions d'un Héro : le plus simple à mettre en place serait pour Midoriya de jouer un pauvre citoyen aux prises avec un Vilain – Stain – pour voir la réaction du Héro ciblée.

La porte de l'appartement claqua et un second Midoriya entra soudain dans le salon transformé en pseudo salle d'entraînement. Il déposa son sac de cours et s'installa en les regardant. Lorsqu'il ne resta plus aucun projectile au premier Midoriya, il se leva et rejoignit celui-ci :

« Demain c'est toi qui va en cours. »

« Oui, comme prévu. » Acquiesça le premier Midoriya.

Ils joignirent leurs mains et le second Midoriya se dissipa lentement avant de se confondre dans l'essence du premier. Ils étaient redevenus un. L'adolescent dût prendre quelques minutes pour emmagasiner les différentes informations de cette journée que son alter égo avait vécue.

« C'est vraiment très pratique pour être à deux endroits en même temps cet Alter. » Fit remarquer Stain en aérant la petite pièce. « L'Alter de l'alter égo, on dirait un jeu mot sortit d'un mauvais manga. »

« Cela nous sera surtout utile pour s'en servir comme d'alibi, comment être sur le lieu d'un crime avec qu'une trentaine d'inconnus peuvent témoigner de ta présence à un autre endroit ? »

« Tu oublies l'avantage de pouvoir apprendre les choses deux fois plus vites ou même deux choses différentes en même temps. »

« C'est vrai, sinon je n'aurais jamais le temps de m'entraîner avec toi. »

Stain regarda son apprenti et son associé sortir la table du placard dans lequel ils l'avaient rangée et s'installer dessus pour commencer ses devoirs. Le salon servait tour à tour de salle d'entraînement, de chambre, de salle à manger, de salle de repos. Cet appartement était vraiment trop petit, et encore plus depuis qu'il s'y était installé, ils ne pouvaient pas continuer à vivre ici, ce n'était pas une bonne hygiène de vie pour un adolescent et ils avaient besoin de plus d'espace pour orchestrer leurs plans. Heureusement, il avait trouvé l'endroit parfait, il faudrait juste le retaper un peu pour que ce soit confortable.

« Izuku, on va partir. »

« Quoi… ? » Demanda l'adolescent en redressant subitement la tête.

« On gardera cet appartement comme planque de secours, mais on va partir. On va avoir un véritable chez nous avec toute la place dont on aura besoin. »

Midoriya fixait bêtement celui qu'il considérait presque comme un père ou au moins un grand-frère. Il avait du mal à imprimer ses paroles. Ils allaient vraiment quitter cet appartement, dans lequel il avait dû déménager après l'accident de sa mère ? Il allait vraiment retrouver un endroit qu'il pourrait appeler « maison » ? Ils allaient vraiment continuer à vivre ensemble, comme une famille ?

Midoriya ne savait pas quel dieu s'était enfin penché sur son cas ce jour-là, mais jamais il ne pourrait assez le remercier pour ce qu'il lui avait offert en quelques heures.

 **A suivre**

 **°0o0°**

Voilà pour ce petit drabble, je vous dis à demain pour le prochain !

Si jamais vous avez des questions, je ferais une petite mise à jour du drabble ciblé (plus simple puisque ça change à chaque fois) mais je préviens tout de suite que je ne ferais pas de suite à ses drabbles ! Ils sont pour vous faire prendre du bon temps, c'est tout ) Je m'occupe déjà avec de grosses fanfictions Harry Potter !

Et bien sûr, pour suivre l'actualité, _**c'est sur Facebook**_ , sous mon pseudo habituel ! )


	20. Imposteurs II

**Disclaimer :** Kōhei Horikoshi possède My Hero Academia et ses personnages

 **Evénement :** Calendrier de l'Avent 2016

Alors, comme je l'ai annoncé sur Facebook, voici l'évènement d'hiver ! Pendant 24 jours, chaque jour à la même heure (21h avec +/- 30min), je posterais un drabble plus ou moins long pour vous aider à attendre Décembre, j'espère que vous aimerez lire ce recueil spécial Noël.

L'univers sera le même mais l'histoire changera pour quasiment chaque drabble, ainsi que les pairings (attention, je dis pairing mais pour être honnête ils seront dans presque tous les cas seulement sous-entendus). Les drabbles tourneront tous autour de Midoriya, et son Alter changera également pour chaque histoire.

 **Rating :** K+

 **Genre :** Family

 **Univers :** L'histoire de Midoriya change pendant le collège et a son propre Alter

 **Pairing :** Aucun

 **°0o0°**

 **Drabble** **n°19** **\- Imposteurs II :** _ **Fugitif**_

Midoriya disparut au coin d'une rue. Il courait presque et avait du mal à garder son sang-froid. Pourtant c'était nécessaire, c'était même une question de vie ou de mort. Ou plutôt de liberté ou d'emprisonnement pour être exact. Et il ne tenait vraiment pas à finir sa vie derrière les barreaux. Enfin il arriva dans la zone industrielle de la ville, laissé à l'abandon après un long détour d'une demi-heure. Il n'y avait pas été obligé, mais il en avait eu besoin pour se rassurer. Il avança entre les nombreuses usines tombant en ruine, avant de s'arrêter devant l'une d'entre elles, plus petite et moins abîmée.

Un cocon de chaleur l'accueillit et Stain l'invita rapidement à venir s'installer à côté de lui, sur le grand canapé du salon. Ils avaient retapé cette usine en deux parties : une zone habitable et un espace d'entraînement. La première leur servait de quartier général et de maison, Midoriya s'y sentait particulièrement bien.

« J'ai terminé. » Lâcha l'adolescent en se laissant tomber aux côtés de son maître.

« Bravo. » Lui répondit-il simplement.

Midoriya venait d'exécuter sa première mission solo et surtout son premier meurtre. Il s'agissait de l'assassinat d'un imposteur, mais il avait quand même tué un homme. Ce n'était pas anodin même si nécessaire pour sauver la société. Il semblait d'ailleurs en train de reprendre pieds et comprendre toute la portée de ses actes. Il se mit à trembler et Stain caressa doucement son dos pour l'aider à se calmer. La culpabilité finissait par devenir négligeable, une simple pensée parmi un millier d'autres, mais toujours la ressentir les différenciait des psychopathes. Ils le faisaient par devoir, non pas par plaisir.

Et voir que c'était la même chose pour l'adolescent aux yeux émeraudes le rassurait. Non seulement pour lui-même, mais aussi sur les intentions de son disciple. Il ne l'avait pas suivi par plaisir d'ôter la vie, il avait réellement les mêmes convictions que lui, celles de sauver la société en les débarrassant de ces fruits pourris qui contaminaient tout l'arbre et qui permettaient à la gangrène de se répandre. Et ici la gangrène représentait les Vilains et les fruits pourris ces imposteurs qui se disaient Héros.

« Il faudra du temps, mais un jour nous n'aurons plus à faire ça. »

Midoriya hocha la tête, au fond de lui soulagé. Il avait beau faire ça pour le bien commun, c'était douloureux de tuer un être humain, aussi vil soit-il.

 **oOo**

Il courait à travers les rues. Cette scène lui semblait familière, mais il faisait cette fois le chemin inverse et son but n'était pas du tout le même. La première fois, il cherchait à fuir de possibles poursuivants et à rentrer le plus vite possible. Mais là il rejoignait Stain, car ce dernier lui avait envoyé un signal pour le prévenir de complications. Le Héro dont il devait s'occuper n'était pas fort, ni puissant, mais des invités indésirables venaient de faire leur apparition.

Midoriya tourna à gauche, puis à droite, encore à gauche et une dernière fois dans cette même direction avant de se mettre à courir tout droit. Autour de lui, les rues étaient presque désertes et les gens s'enfuyaient dans le sens inverse. Ils fuyaient les Nomu. Il y a deux semaines, un étrange homme de fumée noire avait contacté son maître. Ils s'étaient déplacés dans un bar et là un jeune adulte complètement fou leur avait demandé de les rejoindre, d'avancer avec eux pour leur cause, détruire All Might. Un psychopathe en somme.

Malheureusement pour lui, le Symbole de la Paix n'était pas une cible pour eux, bien au contraire c'était l'un des rares véritables Héros. Il n'avait aucune raison de mettre fin à ses jours, cela ne ferait d'eux que des assassins, non des sauveurs. Shigaraki avait très mal pris leur refus et avait voulu les attaquer, mais ils avaient été plus rapides et son maître bien plus fort. Ils étaient repartis rapidement, cependant le jeune adulte semblait ne pas avoir changé ses plans et il avait lancé ses créatures inhumaines sur une ville de la région. Celle dans laquelle ils avaient du travail…

Midoriya arrivait du lieu de la bataille, il se rappela à temps d'enfiler son masque noir, qui cachait toute la partie haute de son visage et d'enfiler la même écharpe rouge que Stain. Elle complétait sa tenue, identique à celle de son maître et cela leur permettait de se reconnaître au premier coup d'œil. Les clameurs de la bataille arrivèrent jusqu'à lui et il activa son Alter, envoyant son double contourner la rue pour prendre leurs adversaires à revers. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la ruelle sombre, il y faisait un droit glacial et le sol ainsi que les murs étaient recouverts d'une épaisse couche de glace. Stain était en parti prisonnier dans celle-ci, mais les deux autres personnes présentes ne semblaient pas en état de bouger immédiatement.

Sur l'instant, l'adolescent regretta que son Alter ne soit pas différent, qu'il ne lui permette pas de faire face à ce genre de situation, puis il se reprit. Il avait appris à se battre sans, il pouvait le faire ! Il décrocha l'un des couteaux qu'il portait et le lança rapidement sur l'adolescent blanc et rouge qu'il apercevait plus loin. Celui-ci l'évita assez aisément, à cette distance il avait eu le temps de se préparer, mais l'objectif de Midoriya n'était pas de le toucher. En effet, son alter égo qui était apparu derrière l'adolescent attrapa l'arme et la plaça habilement sous sa gorge.

« Tu vas libérer mon maître rapidos gamin ! »

Il ne devait pas être plus âgé que lui, mais il devait également penser à protéger son identité, il modifiait donc sa voix pour qu'elle paraisse plus grave, plus mûre et changeait aussi sa façon de parler, histoire de mettre toutes les chances de son côté. Le gamin en question, qu'il reconnut finalement comme étant Todoroki pour avoir suivi avec passion le Festival de Yuuei, ne sembla pas pour autant vouloir coopérer. Il fit même propager sa glace jusqu'à lui, sûrement pour l'intimider ou bien l'emprisonner à son tour.

Cependant, Midoriya avait l'avantage de connaître son pouvoir et l'alter égo recula rapidement. De l'autre côté de la rue, l'original cherchait toujours un moyen de sortir son maître de là. Il passa en revue le matériel qu'il avait sur lui et attrapa finalement un deuxième couteau, avant de s'aventurer jusqu'à Stain en s'accrochant aux canalisations qui longeaient les murs. Il entreprit tout d'abord de libérer son bras, lui donnant l'occasion d'attraper sa propre arme pour libérer ses jambes. A quelques mètres de là, l'alter égo de Midoriya jouait avec Todoroki, le déconcentrant et l'empêchant de réagir à la fuite de son adversaire.

Rapidement Stain se libéra et engagea à son tour le combat avec l'apprenti Héro, cherchant à faire couler son sang pour l'immobiliser. Midoriya l'original, s'occupa pendant ce temps d'achever leur cible, un Héro de pacotille qui ne recherchait que la popularité et l'argent, un Héro qui ne faisait pas son travail comme il le fallait, un imposteur. Son dernier cri retenti sombrement dans la ruelle, pétrifiant les deux étudiants de Yuuei, tandis que Stain et les deux Midoriya parlèrent d'une même voix :

« Que ton âme soit en paix. »

C'était une sorte de prière, car ils n'étaient pas des monstres, car il s'agissait d'un homme. Iida fut libérer de sa paralysie, mais au lieu de se battre, il s'effondra au sol et vomit toutes ses tripes.

« On s'arrache Elève. »

« Bien maître. »

Stain et les deux Midoriya commencèrent à se replier, profitant de l'état de choc des adolescents, ils n'avaient plus rien à faire ici. Mais alors qu'ils quittaient la rue pour s'enfuir, un Héro leur tomba dessus… Endeavor ! Le Héro de flammes ! Il devait être au courant de la situation ou au moins avoir reconnu Stain, car il lança son Alter sur eux sans sommation. Et le plus âgé fit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête : il s'interposa entre le puissant jet de flammes et son élève, protégeant à peine son visage avec ses bras.

L'alter égo fut le premier à réagir, il s'élança vers Stain, tandis que l'original hésitait : il devait se mettre en sécurité car il pouvait désactiver son Alter même de loin, mais il était hors de question de laisser son maître ici tout seul, face au danger, même si son alter égo pouvait veiller sur lui. Endeavor s'approcha, son Alter se préparant à se décharger une nouvelle fois, mais sur l'adolescent figé un peu plus loin, pour neutraliser tous ses adversaires.

« Va-t-en… » Murmura Stain d'une voix rauque et abimée.

Il avait envie de crier sa douleur, de s'enfuir lui-aussi, mais il ne pouvait pas, pas avec Midoriya juste à côté. S'il le faisait, c'est l'adolescent qui serait la cible du Héro et il en était hors de question. Il ne reproduirait pas le schéma qu'il avait lui-même subi. Il préférait mourir milles fois avant et même plus !

« Pas question. » Répondit l'un des Midoriya.

Stain s'attendait à ce que ce soit le double qui parle, car ayant conscience d'être une copie, il pouvait aller bien plus facilement au-devant du danger et mourir ne lui faisait pas peur car il réintégrerait le corps de l'original pour continuer à vivre et renaître quand il activerait son Alter. Mais non, c'était bien son élève qui avait dit ça en s'avançant. Il tremblait, même d'ici il pouvait le voir, et pourtant il faisait face. Lui-aussi ne voulait pas abandonner quelqu'un comme on avait abandonné sa mère, surtout celui qu'il considérait comme un père.

« Je vais me battre. Je ne vais pas te laisser me protéger sans rien faire. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu ra- »

« Les blessés se taisent et laissent faire les autres ! » Répliqua l'adolescent en lui coupant la parole.

L'alter égo se redressa à son tour et se mit devant Stain.

« Il a raison, on vaut mieux que ça. »

Midoriya attrapa la main de son double et activa son Alter, tentant le diable. Il ne savait si ça marcherait, quelles en seraient les répercussions ou s'il pourrait même y survivre, car son Alter pouvait toujours se retourner contre lui, mais il n'avait pas le choix et encore moins le temps de peser le pour et le contre. Il devait essayer, c'est tout. Il n'avait besoin que d'une minute. Une minute de diversion pour s'échapper et s'éloigner. La sortie était déjà toute trouvée, une plaque d'égout à quelques pas de là ferait l'affaire, mais il lui fallait gagner assez de temps pour retenir le 2e meilleur Héro de tous les temps… Pouvait-il vraiment y arriver ?

Son Alter n'était pas un pouvoir de clonage, il pouvait juste générer un Doppelgänger, une ombre à son image. Mais peut-être pouvait-il faire plus encore ? Comme modifier ce reflet de lui selon ses envies… ? Il devait tenter le coup ! Il se mit à s'imaginer avec des ailes et des cornes, des griffes de monstres à la place des doigts, des muscles surpuissants et une bouche en feu, littéralement. Il s'imagina se métamorphoser en une telle créature, il imaginait voir son reflet changer ainsi, à l'image de l'image qu'il avait de lui-même. Et très rapidement son Alter lui répondit, car la main qu'il tenait dans la sienne prit de l'ampleur, grossissant, devant puissante et destructrice.

Une intense et soudaine chaleur le força à ouvrir les yeux, qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de fermer dans sa concentration. Devant lui, une étrange créature mi-homme mi-bête faisait rempart de son corps pour le protéger d'une projection de flammes. Il avait réussi… ! Une vive fatigue faillit le faire s'écrouler au sol, mais il se retint du mieux qu'il put. Ses jambes étaient heureusement solides. Il devait y aller maintenant, son alter égo ne garderait pas cette forme indéfiniment et n'était pas subitement devenu assez fort pour se mesurer à Endeavor, mais ce serait suffisant pour l'instant. Son double se jeta sur le Héro, profitant de l'effet de surprise pour l'envoyer voler dans le décor, tandis que Midoriya se précipitait sur Stain pour le mettre sur son dos et se diriger vers la plaque d'égout.

Au même moment, Todoroki sortit enfin de la ruelle, sûrement réveillé par le bruit et l'espace d'un instant leurs regards se croisèrent. Midoriya savait que sa petite vie tranquille était terminée, Endeavor allait sûrement informer le pays du complice du tueur de Héros et on allait vite le retrouver, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Car non seulement le Héro de flammes était intelligent, mais en plus il serait toujours en vie à la fin de la journée contrairement à ses précédentes victimes. Alors il s'autorisa à mettre fin à son seul regret, celui d'être partit sans dire au revoir à son meilleur ami :

« Todoroki, salue Kacchan pour moi. »

Et Midoriya fonça sur la plaque, l'ouvrant d'un coup sec et sautant dans l'eau vaseuse et sale qui l'attendait en bas. Une vie de fugitif les attendait, car ce qu'ils faisaient n'était pas bien, car ce qu'ils faisaient ruinait des vies, car ce qu'ils faisaient était un crime. Mais ils avaient fois en leur mission, en leur objectif, alors ils continueraient malgré tout, jusqu'à ce que l'on n'ait plus besoin d'eux. Ce jour-là alors, ils répondraient de leurs fautes. Mais uniquement ce jour-là. Avant ça ils allaient devoir vivre caché, constamment sur leurs gardes, poursuivis par de nombreux Héros, mais ils allaient continuer à vivre pour le bien de la société. C'était la voix qu'ils avaient choisie. Alors hors de question de se laisser capture ici !

L'adolescent s'enfonça ainsi dans les égouts, son maître gravement blessé pour le protéger, sur son dos. Une détermination sans faille brulait dans son regard. Il allait continuer à tuer des imposteurs car c'est ce que le monde avait besoin que l'on fasse pour lui. Il allait y consacrer sa vie.

 **FIN**

 **°0o0°**

Voilà pour ce petit drabble, je vous dis à demain pour le prochain !

Si jamais vous avez des questions, je ferais une petite mise à jour du drabble ciblé (plus simple puisque ça change à chaque fois) mais je préviens tout de suite que je ne ferais pas de suite à ses drabbles ! Ils sont pour vous faire prendre du bon temps, c'est tout ) Je m'occupe déjà avec de grosses fanfictions Harry Potter !

Et bien sûr, pour suivre l'actualité, _**c'est sur Facebook**_ , sous mon pseudo habituel ! )


	21. Aimer

**Disclaimer :** Kōhei Horikoshi possède My Hero Academia et ses personnages

 **Evénement :** Calendrier de l'Avent 2016

Alors, comme je l'ai annoncé sur Facebook, voici l'évènement d'hiver ! Pendant 24 jours, chaque jour à la même heure (21h avec +/- 30min), je posterais un drabble plus ou moins long pour vous aider à attendre Décembre, j'espère que vous aimerez lire ce recueil spécial Noël.

L'univers sera le même mais l'histoire changera pour quasiment chaque drabble, ainsi que les pairings (attention, je dis pairing mais pour être honnête ils seront dans presque tous les cas seulement sous-entendus). Les drabbles tourneront tous autour de Midoriya, et son Alter changera également pour chaque histoire.

 **Rating :** K

 **Genre :** Romance

 **Univers :** Tout se passe comme dans le manga, à un détail près, Midoriya possédait déjà un Alter avant de rencontrer All Might

 **Pairing :** Todoroki x Midoriya

 **°0o0°**

 **Drabble n°21 – Aimer**

Peu de temps après qu'All Might m'ait légué son Alter, le One for All, Midoriya s'était rendu compte qu'il n'avait pas seulement gagné une force titanesque comme son idole, en effet l'Alter qu'il possédait déjà s'en était également trouvé affecté. La quantité de flammes qu'il pouvait manipuler, le temps et la précision de sa maîtrise, tout avait augmenté. C'était comme si les capacités de son propre Alter s'étaient décuplés avec l'obtention du One for All. Avant, ce qui ressemblait à un tour de passe-passe pour impressionner les petits enfants, étaient désormais une véritable arme avec laquelle il pouvait se battre. Il arrivait même, quand il était en bonne condition, à décupler une flammèche et à la transformer en véritable feu dévorant tout sur son passage !

Il n'avait jamais été aussi fier de posséder cet Alter qu'il avait tout d'abord trouvé inutile, surtout en comparaison à celui de ses amis ou de Kacchan… Il faut dire aussi que sa mère refusait qu'il s'entraine à le manipuler car elle le trouvait bien trop dangereux, elle ne voulait pas le voir jouer avec le feu et son ami d'enfance refusait catégoriquement qu'il s'amuse avec les petites flammèches que ses explosions produisaient. Il n'avait donc jamais pu le développer comme il faut.

Mais aujourd'hui c'était différent et il le trouvait particulièrement utile face à des adversaires comme Kacchan ou Todoroki-kun, ils étaient grandement limités face à lui grâce à son deuxième Alter : l'un devait faire attention à ce que ses explosions ne se retournent pas contre lui et l'autre ne pouvait utiliser que la moitié de son pouvoir au risque de voir ses flammes échapper à son contrôle. Midoriya en aurait presque sauter dans les bras de ses parents.

Toutefois, depuis quelques cours maintenant, il avait découvert une autre manière d'utiliser cet Alter hérité de son père et sa mère : il l'avait toujours vu comme un moyen de retourner une force contre son propriétaire d'origine, mais depuis qu'il était mis en équipe avec Todoroki lors des cours de Héros, il avait pensé à une autre manière de l'utiliser, comme une sorte de support aux attaques de son coéquipier. En effet, il pouvait rendre des attaques ratées en attaques réussies, du moins lorsque cela concernait le feu : si Todoroki loupait sa cible ou que son adversaire esquivait l'attaque, Midoriya pouvait alors manipuler le feu pour le faire changer de trajectoire et attendre l'objectif.

Il s'entendait plutôt bien avec son camarade de classe, bien mieux en tout cas qu'avec Bakugou, il n'y avait pas photo. Todoroki ne l'envoyait pas bouler dès qu'il souhaitait s'exprimer et écoutait même attentivement ses propositions et ses plans. C'était agréable dans un sens de voir son avis pris en compte, en tout cas lui aimait ça. Et même en dehors des cours, il aimait bien discuter de choses et d'autres avec son partenaire, ils n'avaient pas énormément de sujets de discussions, mais c'était normal, ils ne se connaissaient pas encore assez et ils ne se disaient pas non plus tout : lui ne pouvait pas parler d'All Might et Todoroki semblait avoir ses propres secrets.

 **oOo**

« Ça ne te dérange vraiment pas ? » Demanda une nouvelle fois Midoriya en se tournant vers l'adolescent qui l'accompagnait.

« Je t'assure que non, ça m'arrange aussi. Les professeurs ne voulaient pas me laisser utiliser les terrains d'entraînements. D'ailleurs comment as-tu fait ? »

« J'ai simplement demandé à Aizawa-sensei. Je n'ai rien fait de particulier. C'est peut-être parce qu'on ne sera pas tout seul. »

« Si jamais l'un de nous est blessé ? Oui peut-être. » Acquiesça Todoroki.

« Mais alors peut-être que tu préfères t'entraîner dans ton coin… ? »

« Non c'est bon, ce sera aussi un entraînement pour moi. »

Midoriya sourit et ouvrit les vestiaires pour qu'ils puissent se changer. Une fois en survêtement, ils se rendirent sur le terrain de sport réservé aux Héros et commencèrent à se mesurer l'un à l'autre. D'un côté, Midoriya tentait de manipuler les flammes de Todoroki, tandis que de l'autre, ce dernier faisait tout pour résister et garder le contrôle de son Alter. Tout était une affaire de concentration pour eux deux. Ils alternèrent cet exercice avec un autre du même genre et à la fois très différent : cette fois Todoroki lançait des flammes à distance, puis il devait essayer de toujours les contrôler pendant que Mioriya jouait avec elles. Ils n'étaient pas sûrs que Todoroki puisse posséder une telle emprise sur son Alter, mais cela valait le coup d'essayer plutôt que de partir du principe que cela ne pouvait pas marcher. Ils firent également quelques exercices physiques et des combats sans Alter sur la fin.

Midoriya apprécia énormément la chaleur de l'eau sur son corps. Il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi fatigué et courbaturé après un entraînement – sauf peut-être quand il avait du entraîner son corps pour le préparer à recevoir le One for All – et l'eau chaude détendait délicieusement ses muscles. Il resta plus de quinze minutes à profiter de ce doux traitement puis convint enfin qu'il était l'heure de sortir. L'air du vestiaire lui sembla bien froid après s'être autant réchauffé.

Todoroki était déjà en train de se rhabiller, la chemise de son uniforme était encore ouverte sur son torse pâle et tout juste musclé et une serviette mouillée trainait sur ses épaules. Quand Midoriya entra, ses mains se stoppèrent dans leur mission de boutonner le vêtement. Son camarade se séchait les cheveux, ses joues et son corps étaient rougis par la chaleur et une autre pauvre serviette était nouée sur ses hanches, ne laissant qu'une minuscule place à l'imagination et dévoilant sans pudeur son corps sculpté par un rude entraînement.

L'adolescent de feu et de glace sentit sa gorge s'assécher devant ce tableau. Il ne le pensait pas aussi beau à vrai dire, il l'avait toujours trouvé mignon mais là, sans ses vêtements, il lui montrait une toute autre facette de son corps. Inconsciemment une langue mutine vint passer sur ses lèvres et Midoriya l'aperçut – il faisait de son mieux pour cacher son regard qui dérivait sur la peau nue de son partenaire en mettant plus de temps que nécessaire pour se sécher les cheveux. Ses joues gagnèrent une nouvelle teinte de rouge et il baissa la tête pour le cacher.

Il attrapa ses affaires et commença à s'habiller en tournant le dos à Todoroki. Il sentit une présence dans son dos alors qu'il se saisissait du maillot qu'il mettait sous sa chemise. Il n'osa pas se retourner, mais cela ne pouvait être personne d'autre que lui. Son cœur s'emballa et Midoriya eut peur pendant un instant que l'autre adolescent puisse l'entendre. Il se sentait incapable de bouger mais Todoroki n'avait pas non plus l'air de faire le premier pas, il prit alors courage à deux mains et tourna sa tête vers lui. La seconde d'après, ses lèvres étaient happés en un fougueux baiser qui ne dura que quelques secondes mais qui fut extrêmement intense et qui le laissa pantelant.

Le temps qu'il reprenne ses esprits et qu'il ne s'appuie plus sur les casiers pour rester debout, celui qui venait de lui voler son premier baiser s'était déjà enfuit.

 **oOo**

Todoroki se leva pour aller ouvrir quand on sonna à la porte. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son amant confortablement installé dans le canapé, l'air de lui demander s'il attendait de la visite. Celui-ci fut non de la tête et se leva à son tour pour aller voir ce qui les attendait derrière la porte : s'il s'agissait de Bakugou il valait mieux que ce soit Midoriya qui ouvre par exemple. Mais ce n'était pas Kacchan qui venait sonner si tôt le matin, ni Uraraka pour venir se plaindre de son petit-ami au caractère explosif et ce n'était pas non plus All Might qui voulait embarquer son disciple dans un entraînement potentiellement mortel. Ce qui les attendait derrière ce panneau de bois était bien pire que tout ça :

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux papa ? » Attaqua Todoroki dès qu'il ouvrit la porte, de sa voix la plus dure et froide qu'il possédait.

« Fils. » Salua le grand Endeavor en toisant Midoriya qui se tenait derrière son compagnon. « J'aimerais te parler en privé. »

« Vas-y, je t'en prie. » Répondit Todoroki sans faire mine de le laisser entrer ou de congédier Midoriya.

« Comme tu veux. » Répliqua son père, ne comptant pas se défiler et faiblir devant son enfant. « Tu vas quitter ce garçon immédiatement. »

Il pointa Midoriya qui loucha sur le doigt, ayant du mal à croire que l'adulte demandait réellement ça à son enfant. Ce dernier se crispa d'ailleurs de colère et gronda :

« Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me déshériter ? Me détester ? Me dénigrer ? Désolé mais je ne vis pas à travers toi ! »

Todoroki semblait prêt à se jeter sur celui qui avait mis sa mère enceinte pour le tuer. Midoriya préféra même poser une main sur son épaule pour le calmer et le retenir.

« Tu n'as donc pas honte de t'afficher avec un autre homme ? » Répondit Endeavor avec une grimace de dégoût. « Tu es censé montrer le droit chemin en tant qu'Héro, pas promouvoir ce genre de relation anormale et répugnante ! »

« La ferme… »

Todoroki serrait ses poings à s'en faire mal. La journée avait si bien commencé quand il s'était réveillé aux côtés de son petit-ami, pourquoi un être tel que son père était venu tout gâcher ?! Il ne pouvait pas rester chez lui et lui foutre la paix !

« Je devrais faire comme toi alors ?! Epouser une femme pour son Alter, lui faire des gosses de force pour avoir un héritier digne de moi et le malmener jusqu'à ce qu'il me déteste ?! »

« Tu ne te rends pas compte de tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi ! Et puis parmi tous ces… hommes, tu choisis en plus le disciple d'All Might ! Tu as vraiment perdu la tête ! Je vais te soigner, alors rassemble tes affaires ! »

Midoriya força Todoroki à reculer lorsqu'il sentit son Alter bouillir en lui. Lui-aussi était en colère, mais ce n'était pas son père qui se tenait là devant lui, il n'arrivait pas à imaginer la rage et la haine qui devait submerger son petit ami. Alors il fit ce qu'il pouvait faire dans ce genre de situation : il activa l'Alter de ses parents et commença à fixer Endeavor de ses yeux verts sertis d'un cercle rouge, il fit appel à toute sa concentration et toute sa puissance pour discerner la moindre flammèche qui s'échappait du second grand Héro du monde. Et il là trouva, là perchée sur son épaule. Elle tremblait d'impatience, la même qui caractérisait l'homme. Dès qu'il l'eut capturé, le reste fut un jeu d'enfant. Endeavor ne s'attendait sûrement pas à subir son assaut et ne savait sûrement pas comment s'y soustraire. En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallut pour le dire, Midoriya arriva à amplifier cette petite flamme et provoqua une explosion grâce à elle pour envoyer le Héro contre le mur en face, avant de refermer la porte.

Il emprisonna alors Todoroki dans ses bras et le serra fort contre lui.

« Ne lui accorde pas de crédit Shouto. Ta mère t'a souhaité un bonheur immense, ce sont ses mots qui sont importants non ? »

« Si… » Le jeune homme de feu et de glace s'accrocha à lui. « J'ai eu envie de le tuer… Comment a-t-il pu dire ce genre de choses… ?! »

« Il est coincé dans une autre époque, dans une autre vie où sa suprématie sur All Might est son seul objectif… Tant qu'il n'ouvrira pas les yeux de lui-même, on ne pourra pas l'aider. »

Midoriya embrassa doucement son petit-ami et essaya de détendre l'atmosphère :

« Heureusement qu'il ne sait pas que nous allons nous marier, sinon il n'aurait pas été si posé ! »

Todoroki sourit, mais pas en repassant à ce que son père aurait fait s'il avait effectivement su, non il se souvenait du jour où Midoriya lui avait fait sa demande. C'était encore le plus beau jour de sa vie et il le serait encore longtemps, il en était persuadé.

« Je t'aime Izuku. »

« Moi aussi Shouto. » Répondit ce dernier en l'embrassant de nouveau.

 **FIN**

 **°0o0°**

Voilà pour ce petit drabble, je vous dis à demain pour le prochain !

Si jamais vous avez des questions, je ferais une petite mise à jour du drabble ciblé (plus simple puisque ça change à chaque fois) mais je préviens tout de suite que je ne ferais pas de suite à ses drabbles ! Ils sont pour vous faire prendre du bon temps, c'est tout ) Je m'occupe déjà avec de grosses fanfictions Harry Potter !

Et bien sûr, pour suivre l'actualité, _**c'est sur Facebook**_ , sous mon pseudo habituel ! )


	22. Nouvelle vie

**Disclaimer :** Kōhei Horikoshi possède My Hero Academia et ses personnages

 **Evénement :** Calendrier de l'Avent 2016

Alors, comme je l'ai annoncé sur Facebook, voici l'évènement d'hiver ! Pendant 24 jours, chaque jour à la même heure (21h avec +/- 30min), je posterais un drabble plus ou moins long pour vous aider à attendre Décembre, j'espère que vous aimerez lire ce recueil spécial Noël.

L'univers sera le même mais l'histoire changera pour quasiment chaque drabble, ainsi que les pairings (attention, je dis pairing mais pour être honnête ils seront dans presque tous les cas seulement sous-entendus). Les drabbles tourneront tous autour de Midoriya, et son Alter changera également pour chaque histoire.

 **Rating :** K+

 **Genre :** Horreur / Angst

 **Univers :** Cette fois ça change beaucoup, l'histoire de Midoriya comme celle des Héros : les Nomus sont apparus trois-quatre ans avant l'USJ et ça bouscule beaucoup de choses.

 **Pairing :** Aucun

 **°0o0°**

 **Drabble n°22 – Nouvelle vie**

Les ordres, il n'y avait que ça qui avait de l'importance dans son monde. Un monde flou et gris. Il voyait des choses, mais ne les vivait pas. Même quand il bougeait, il avait l'impression que c'était un autre corps que le sien qui se mettait en marche. Il ne pensait pas, ne réfléchissait pas, son corps était un automate qu'il ne contrôlait pas. Et comme la marionnette qu'il était, si celui qui tirait les ficelles ne lui permettait pas d'avancer, alors il restait figé sur place. Il n'avait plus aucun instinct, plus aucun réflexe, il n'était qu'un pantin entre les mains d'un autre.

C'était une situation qu'il n'arrivait pas à décrire, et pourtant le fait d'en avoir conscience, là quelque part au fond des ténèbres de son esprits, lui donnait l'impression que son cœur se faisait violemment arraché de sa poitrine, sans pour autant réussir à y changer quelque chose. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il ressentait, il n'arrivait pas à mettre un mot dessus, alors que pouvait-il faire ? De toute façon, c'était normal non de ressentir ce genre de chose ? Il avait toujours été comme ça aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, peut-être dans ce cas-là, que c'était ça la vie… A quoi pouvait donc bien ressembler la mort alors… ?

« Nomu ! Détruit ce Héro ! »

Une ficelle venait d'être tirée, il se remettait en marche. Les ordres étaient ses ficelles, celles qui lui permettaient de se mouvoir, mais celles aussi qui annihilait presque complètement son esprit, le limitait aux actes nécessaires pour remplir sa mission. Il arrivait à peine à penser à autre chose, mais il y arrivait car quelque part dans son esprit, quelque chose hurlait. Il ne l'entendait pas mais il le sentait. Et cette chose qui hurlait le poussait à se poser des questions : « pourquoi ? comment ? quand ? où ? » mais elle n'arrêtait pas les ficelles qui faisaient bouger son corps.

Ses pensées sur ce qu'il se passait dans le moment présent n'en n'étaient pas vraiment, car il ne réfléchissait pas à ce qu'il faisait, son corps bougeait de lui-même. Les ordres étaient clairs, pourquoi concevoir la manière de les mettre en œuvre, son corps savait comment faire, comment réagir, comment obéir.

Un corps se brisa entre ses doigts. Voilà, c'était fini, une fois de plus. Et il tomba une nouvelle fois dans la torpeur. Son esprit se recroquevilla encore plus loin dans son être, il n'avait plus besoin d'observer le monde en noir et blanc qui s'étendait devant lui. Il se sentait un peu plus proche de la chose qui hurlait, mais il ne l'entendait toujours pas. Il n'arrivait qu'à percevoir un écho lointain, intelligible et déformé, qui ressemblait plus à une vibration qu'à un son audible. Peut-être pourrait-il essayer de se rapprocher encore une fois ? Mais quel chemin prendre cette fois-ci ? Les autres ne l'avaient pas emmené à l'endroit souhaité…

 **oOo**

All Might ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Les Vilains n'étaient pas très nombreux, mais extrêmement puissants. Ses collègues étaient débordés, notamment à cause de ses êtres difformes, les Nomus, qui avaient fait leur apparition il y a un an, aux côtés des Vilains. Ils étaient si durs à battre qu'on ne pouvait pas s'engager dans un combat contre eux avec la certitude d'en sortir vivant. Seuls les plus forts avaient une réelle chance de les terrasser et ceux qui avaient un peu de chance. Mais sinon les autres pouvaient au mieux les retenir en attendant les renforts. C'était ce qu'il se passait en ce moment-même : sept Nomus se défoulaient sur les Héros et sur les immeubles qui longeaient la rue. Celle-ci était devenu un véritable champ de bataille où la dévastation côtoyait la désolation.

Des corps jonchaient le sol, des collègues blessés ou morts, des passants ensevelis sous les décombres, des victimes d'une attaque surprise et dévastatrice. All Might sentait la colère prendre possession de son être. Il ne supportait pas de voir qu'il pouvait à peine se débarrasser d'un ennemi alors que des centaines de gens avaient besoin qu'il vienne à leur secours. Il ne supportait pas de voir tout le mal que les Vilains pouvaient faire, dans le seul but de satisfaire des envies perfides et malsaines.

Ce nouveau regain de rage contre l'injustice lui permit de mettre à terre son quatrième Nomu. Il regarda autour de lui pour voir encore combien de ce genre de créatures il restait à battre, mais heureusement qu'Endeavor était venu le seconder rapidement, car il n'en restait plus qu'un. Cependant il ne semblait pas être le plus gentil pour autant… A ses pieds, une montagne de corps brisés en deux s'étalaient, à côté de lui celui qui les dirigeait tous : Shigaraki ! Le dernier Nomu sans adversaire – Endeavor s'occupait déjà d'une autre de ses créatures – tendit la main en direction d'un autre Héro, sûrement pour le tuer à son tour. All Might réagit instantanément et s'interposa.

Son corps se retrouva pris dans un étau de fer dont il essaya de s'échapper sans succès. Sa force semblait n'avoir aucun effet sur le Nomu !

« Inutile de te débattre comme ça, All Might. » Ricana Shigaraki avec un sourire ravi. « A trop vouloir bien faire, tu n'as fait que te sacrifier inutilement ! Ce Nomu est spécialisé dans l'extermination de Héros ! »

Le Vilain était extatique alors qu'il expliquait avec fierté que cette créature était sûrement celle que son maître avait le mieux perfectionné : il possédait une Immunité à toute épreuve ! A son contact les Alter ne servait plus à rien, même le moindre choc s'annulait à son contact. Même si on lui jetait un caillou trouver au sol, cela ne l'atteindrait pas. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison que ce Nomu était anormalement fin, maigre et élancé. Mais il ne possédait pas que cet Alter, car sinon il n'aurait été qu'un simple bouclier. Non, il avait aussi un pouvoir de Prison. Quiconque attrapait-il dans sa main ne pourrait s'échapper. Et il n'avait alors plus qu'à resserrer sa prise pour tuer sa victime. Prison et Immunité, deux Alter qui au premier abord ne semblait que très peu utile pour se battre et pourtant il faisait des ravages.

« Tu vas mourir All Might ! » Lança le Vilain, voulant voir la flamme dans les yeux de son ennemi s'éteindre.

Mais alors qu'il allait donner l'ordre à sa créature de tuer cet être qui empêchait le moindre de ses plans depuis trop longtemps, on l'attaqua par derrière. C'était Endeavor. Il venait d'en finir avec son propre Nomu et il s'était jeté sur la tête pensante de cette assaut – ou du moins celui qui faisait mine de le diriger. Pourtant le premier réflexe de Shigaraki ne fut pas de se défendre, mais d'essayer de commander sa créature. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ce Nomu-là n'agissait que si on en lui donnait l'ordre. Il devait donc lui dire de tuer All Might avant qu'il n'entre en sommeil :

« Nom- »

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu cherches à faire, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour te laisser le faire ! » Déclara sombrement Endeavor en le bâillonnant.

All Might, toujours prisonnier de la prise de la chose difforme, se débattait toujours autant pour se libérer. Il avait déjà constaté qu'il avait cessé de resserrer sa prise, mais s'il restait encore comme ça cinq minutes de plus, il allait peut-être bien mourir d'asphyxie ! Et puis soudain, à sa plus grande surprise, les doigts du Nomu se desserrèrent lentement, petit à petit. L'espace d'un instant, le Héro crut discerner un éclat de conscience dans les yeux vides de la créature, mais lorsqu'il fut de nouveau à terre, devant les dizaines de morts qui entouraient le Nomu, il chassa cette pensée. Un tel monstre, un tel meurtrier, ne pouvait pas avoir un bon fond. Il l'avait relâché uniquement parce qu'ils avaient perdus et qu'il voulait sûrement atténuer son cas !

Le Nomu se recroquevilla sur lui-même, comme le ferait un enfant blessé, et ne réagit plus à aucuns stimuli extérieurs. Les policiers arrivèrent vingt minutes plus tard et emmenèrent tous les Vilains capturés et tous les Nomus immobilisés ou tués. Ils se dépêchèrent de nettoyer la place des menaces pour laisser les Héros secourir ceux qui pouvaient encore l'être, sans craindre de recevoir un coup dans le dos.

 **oOo**

All Might venait d'entrer dans la cellule ultra renforcée qui se trouvait au bout du couloir. Cette partie de la prison était entièrement réservée à la détention et à la séquestration des quelques Nomus capturés lors de leurs nombreuses attaques. Recovery Girl était avec lui aujourd'hui. Ce n'était pas une visite de courtoisie et il n'était pas non plus là pour un interrogatoire. Pour l'un comme pour l'autre, c'était bien inutile dans le cas des Nomus. Ils ne savaient pas parler, ils ne savaient même sûrement pas ce qui se passait autour d'eux. Certains diront qu'ils étaient juste manipulés, mais quand on voyait tous les dégâts et les morts qu'ils causaient, il était difficile de se dire qu'ils n'étaient que des marionnettes et qu'ils n'avaient aucune responsabilité dans tout ça…

Mais ce n'était pas à l'ordre du jour. Non, aujourd'hui ils étaient là pour voir ce qui n'allait pas avec l'un des Nomus, celui qui possédait un double Alter qui avait réussi à neutraliser même All Might. Contrairement aux autres créatures qui semblaient ne pas trop mal vivre leur enfermement, ce n'était pas le cas de celui-ci puisqu'il avait cessé de manger dès son arrivée… Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à lui, le grand Héro aurait proposé qu'on les affame tous. Mais ce serait trop « inhumain » selon ce que son ami lui avait dit. Comme si ces choses méritaient leur humanité !

La vieille dame ne s'approcha pas trop près de la créature difforme, mais elle remarqua sans mal les différences physiques avec ses congénères. Pour elle, la souche qui avait dû servir à le créer devait être différente des autres. Il était encore plus maigre qu'à son arrivée, son corps était squelettique, vraisemblablement, il se laissait mourir à petit feu… Recovery Girl tenta de l'appeler, même si elle ne savait pas vraiment quel nom lui donner « petit » ? « garçon » ? « fille » ? Tout ce qu'elle trouva fut :

« Hey, tu ne veux pas manger ? »

Elle resta pendant plusieurs minutes à attendre une réponse ou une réaction, mais rien ne vint. Jusqu'à que la pupille de son œil globuleux s'assombrisse, comme s'il prenait contact avec la réalité. Elle reposa la question, pensant cette fois obtenir une réponse, mais le Nomu ferma au contraire les yeux et enfouit un peu plus son visage déformé entre ses bras squelettiques.

« Il veut mourir ? Eh bien rien ne me fera plus plaisir que d'abréger ses souffrances… » Gronda All Might.

La vieille infirmière se tourna vers lui, scandalisée mais aussi profondément choquée. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu si haineux contre une autre forme de vie, et pourtant il était généralement considéré comme clément avec ses ennemis puisqu'il n'avait jusque-là jamais tué de Vilain.

« Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi. » Le reprit Recovery Girl. « Je vais demander à ce qu'il soit transféré dans mon laboratoire pour que je le soigne et lui fasse des transfusions. Peut-être que je pourrais aussi tenter de découvrir ce qu'il est. Cela nous permettrait de trouver un moyen de les combattre. »

Le Héro numéro un marmonna quelque chose, sûrement que la vieille dame était beaucoup trop gentille pour une créature pareille et qu'il ne voyait pas ce qu'elle pourrait trouver de toute manière. All Might pensait qu'en effet, ce monstre ne méritait pas autant d'attention et que le tuer leur enlèverait une épine du pied, tandis que le garder en vie épuiserait des ressources qui pourraient être mieux utilisées.

« Je vais passer un coup de fil à Raven, ne fait rien de stupide en attendant All Might. »

La vieille dame jeta un regard plein de menace au Héro et ressortit de la cellule. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle pourrait faire quelque chose avec cette créature, plus qu'avec les autres. Ce n'était qu'une intuition et elle se trompait peut-être, mais cela valait le coup d'essayer.

 **oOo**

Raven s'affolait, il avait vécu de nombreuses opérations, mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé vivre ça un jour. Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils analysaient le sang de ce Nomu, qu'ils lui faisaient faire des examens et qu'ils lui faisaient passer des radios ou des tests. Ce qu'ils avaient découverts leur avait fait comprendre toute l'horreur dont été capable leurs ennemis : malgré leur difformité et leurs aptitudes surhumaines, ces créatures étaient complètement humaines.

Ils avaient donc à chercher une manière de leur rendre leur humanité, les libérer de cette malédiction qui s'était abattue sur eux comme une sentence divine. Ils ne savaient pas s'ils pouvaient se prétendre assez doué pour ça, mais ils voulaient qu'au moins ils puissent une dernière fois voire le monde de leurs propres yeux…

Recovery Girl et lui y avaient consacrés énormément de temps, allant à l'encontre de tous : malgré la découverte de cette souche humaine, on s'obstinait à vouloir abréger leurs souffrances en leur ôtant la vie. La vieille dame était d'ailleurs persuadée qu'All Might n'était pas étranger aux grondements qui s'élevaient petit à petit de la population. Ce dernier avait sûrement dû voir trop de gens mourir de la main des Nomus pour pouvoir les pardonner. C'était triste qu'il ne le puisse pas, mais cela n'empêcherait pas Recovery Girl et Raven de faire de leur mieux pour sauver ces victimes de plus.

Et aujourd'hui ils étaient peut-être en passe de réussir : ils avaient décidé d'opérer le Nomu après avoir vu à travers les radios, des corps étrangers dans son corps. Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'ils allaient trouver puisque ce n'était pas vraiment net sur les radiographies, mais il fallait bien tenter le coup. Alors ils avaient attaché le Nomu sur la table d'opération et avait demandé de l'aider à Eraserhead. Ce dernier n'avait même pas eu besoin d'être convaincu : il faisait partie de ses rares personnes qui croyaient que les Nomus n'étaient pas responsables de ce qu'ils avaient commis sous cette forme, et franchement cela arrangeait bien les deux praticiens.

Il était donc là pour annuler l'Immunité du Nomu, puisque le pouvoir du Héro de l'ombre n'était pas physique mais entièrement visuel. Ils avaient ainsi pu l'opérer et ce qu'ils avaient découverts fichés dans le corps de ce qui fut autrefois un humain, leur donna envie de vomir. Dans des globes de verres ultra résistants, des morceaux de corps humains semblaient être conservés en état… Et les globes étaient en partie recouvert par la chaire de leur patient, comme si ce corps étranger était un parasite qui avait forcé son hôte à l'accepter…

« Ses pouvoirs viennent peut-être de là… » Suggéra Recovery Girl, bien pâle.

« De toute manière, nous devrions les enlever. » Fit Raven, ayant lui-aussi du mal à ne pas détourner le regard.

Ils s'attelèrent à découper la chaire qui entourait les globes, quand pour la première fois le Nomu hurla de douleur. Eraserhead en perdit presque sa concentration ! Recovery Girl et Raven durent alors continuer leur sale besogne sous les cris de douleur de leur patient, sans pouvoir faire autrement : l'anesthésiant, qu'il soit oral, respiration ou transfusé ne marchait pas… Ils ôtèrent un globe, puis s'occupèrent du deuxième dans la foulée – ils n'auraient pas le courage de recommencer sinon. Quand enfin les deux furent définitivement déliés du corps du Nomu, les premiers changements se firent, faisant paniquer aussi bien Raven que Recovery Girl.

En effet, alors que les blessures étaient encore béantes, elles se mirent à saigner abondamment, comme si une vanne venait de s'ouvrir brusquement. De plus, le Nomu se mit à se tortiller dans tous les sens, en proie à de violents spasmes de douleurs, ses cris et ses hurlements redoublèrent. Raven et Recovery Girl ne savaient pas par quoi commencer : le soigner, l'attacher, l'anesthésier ? Ils paniquaient et s'affolaient.

« L'anesthésiant vite ! Je l'attache ! » Hurla Eraserhead en les voyant presque statufier sur place.

Il contourna la table et attrapa durement les jambes de la créature qui bougeait dans tous les sens, mais ce fut bien inutile car elles lui échappèrent. Non pas à cause de ses mouvements, mais car il était littéralement en train de rétrécir ! Il entendit quelqu'un jurer à côté de lui, sans savoir s'il s'agissait de la vieille dame ou son collègue. Lui cherchait à ceinturer les jambes du patient à la table d'opération, et il réussit finalement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le Nomu était endormit et les deux médecins s'attelaient à refermer ses blessures. Son apparence avait quelque chose d'encore plus horrible qu'avant, à mi-chemin entre la créature qu'il était encore ce matin et l'humain… Comment avait-on pu faire ça à un autre être humain… ? Eraserhead n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui avait bien pu passer par la tête de ces personnes qui œuvraient pour le mal…

 **oOo**

Raven regardait par la vitrine l'enfant qui jouait ses pieds à quelques mètres de là. Le Nomu qu'ils avaient sortis de prison avait laissé place à un adolescent de moins de quinze années, qui semblaient avoir l'âge mental d'un petit enfant. Cela faisait trois semaines que l'opération avait eu lieu et il avait peu à peu repris ce qu'ils pensaient son apparence d'origine, et ses cheveux s'étaient mis à pousser par grosses touffes sur son crâne.

« Alors ? Vous avez trouvé des informations sur lui ? » Demanda Aizawa en se postant à ses côtés.

Eux pouvaient le voir, mais l'enfant était censé ne pas pouvoir en faire de même, pourtant il tournait régulièrement la tête dans leur direction, comme s'il percevait leurs présences. Mais pour l'instant il jouait avec les cubes de constructions qui avaient mis à sa disposition, ainsi que des petites voitures métalliques. Il s'amusait d'ailleurs à les faire bouger sans les toucher, son Alter semblait tenir du magnétisme selon Recovery Girl.

« On a trouvé un ADN qui correspond… Sa famille a été tuée dans une attaque de Vilain et lui était censé l'être également… Il s'appelle Izuku Midoriya et on ne pense pas se tromper : il réagit à son prénom. »

« Je vois… Il était là-bas depuis longtemps ? »

« Quatre ans… Il n'avait même pas dix ans quand ils ont joué aux scientifiques fous avec son corps… Un gamin… Un enfant ! » Murmura Raven entre ses dents.

Sa mâchoire était serrée, il se retenait d'éclater de rage. Aizawa lui montra son soutient en posant sa main sur son épaule. Lui-aussi débordait de colère, mais il avait perdu sa confiance en l'humanité depuis des années maintenant, il était donc las de toute cette violence…

« Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire de lui ? Il ne peut pas rester là pour toujours. »

« … Je compte l'adopter... Recovery Girl pense que je suis irresponsable de vouloir faire ça. »

« Je pense le contraire. Tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde, mais cela ne t'empêche pas d'en sauver quelques-uns. Je suis sûr que tu feras un super Père. »

« Merci Aizawa. » Sourit faiblement Raven, ne quittant pas des yeux l'enfant.

« Je suis sûr que Yuuei acceptera de vous héberger si tu en as besoin. »

« Yuuei… ? »

Raven ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée. Mais en même temps cela l'arrangeait beaucoup. L'école accueillait des enfants qui avaient presque l'âge de son futur fils et peut-être que cela contribuerait à son développement. Sans compter qu'il pourrait aller travailler sans crainte en le laissant là-bas.

Mais Yuuei, c'était également l'école d'All Might, ce même Héro qui n'hésiterait peut-être à tuer ce garçon s'il apprenait son identité. Et ce serait donner de faux espoirs à Izuku, ce dernier montrait depuis peu sa passion pour les Héros – son premier mot avait presqu'été « Héro » - mais jamais il ne pourrait en être un : à moins d'un rétablissement soudain et miraculeux, son côté gauche resterait partiellement paralyser pour le reste de sa vie, et le traumatisme qu'il avait subi ne partirait peut-être jamais. Etait-ce donc vraiment une bonne idée… ?

« Prends ton temps pour faire ton choix Raven, mais je serais toujours là pour t'aider. »

« Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ? »

« Que des conneries. »

Le médecin rigola et acquiesça. Son ami d'enfance l'avait déjà aidé un nombre incalculable de fois et il aurait fait de nombreux choix sans lui à ses côtés. Mais maintenant ce n'était plus pour lui qu'il avait besoin d'aider. C'était pour ce garçon qui avait le droit à une seconde chance et une nouvelle vie. Il devait faire le meilleur choix pour lui…

« Yuuei fera une excellente maison. » Souffla-t-il finalement.

« Excellente je ne sais pas, mais elle est pas trop mal. »

 **FIN**

 **°0o0°**

Voilà pour ce petit drabble, je vous dis à demain pour le prochain !

Si jamais vous avez des questions, je ferais une petite mise à jour du drabble ciblé (plus simple puisque ça change à chaque fois) mais je préviens tout de suite que je ne ferais pas de suite à ses drabbles ! Ils sont pour vous faire prendre du bon temps, c'est tout ) Je m'occupe déjà avec de grosses fanfictions Harry Potter !

Et bien sûr, pour suivre l'actualité, _**c'est sur Facebook**_ , sous mon pseudo habituel ! )


	23. Cyborg

**Disclaimer :** Kōhei Horikoshi possède My Hero Academia et ses personnages

 **Evénement :** Calendrier de l'Avent 2016

Alors, comme je l'ai annoncé sur Facebook, voici l'évènement d'hiver ! Pendant 24 jours, chaque jour à la même heure (21h avec +/- 30min), je posterais un drabble plus ou moins long pour vous aider à attendre Décembre, j'espère que vous aimerez lire ce recueil spécial Noël.

L'univers sera le même mais l'histoire changera pour quasiment chaque drabble, ainsi que les pairings (attention, je dis pairing mais pour être honnête ils seront dans presque tous les cas seulement sous-entendus). Les drabbles tourneront tous autour de Midoriya, et son Alter changera également pour chaque histoire.

 **Rating :** K

 **Genre :** Friendship

 **Univers :** Tout change après le diplôme et Midoriya ne possède pas le même Alter, ni le One for All

 **Pairing :** Shinsou x Midoriya

 **°0o0°**

 **Drabble n°23 - Cyborg**

Lorsqu'il arriva au travail ce jour-là, Midoriya eut la surprise de voir ses collègues s'affairer aux ateliers, même les plus feignants étaient penchés sur une machine. Le jour du bilan avait été avancé ? Il n'y avait bien que cette raison pour qu'ils se mettent tous à courir dans tous les sens. Il attrapa ses affaires et se dirigea vers son propre département. Là aussi, les techniciens étaient tous occupés à faire quelque chose, généralement dans le bruit, les explosions et en courant d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce. Son arrivée pourtant silencieuse fut particulièrement remarquée :

« CHEF ! Cela fait deux heures qu'on cherche à vous contacter ! Où est-ce que vous étiez passé ? Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas répondu au téléphone ?! »

« Calme-toi voyons Kei. Ce ne serait pas plutôt à moi de vous demander ce qu'il se passe ici ? »

« Mais enfin, vous n'étiez pas présent à la réunion de ce matin ?! Votre réveil s'est cassé ou quoi ? »

« Mon réveil va très bien, mais j'étais à l'atelier toute la nuit et je suis rentré chez moi pour prendre une douche, manger quelque chose et lire mon journal. »

Kei se tue aussitôt et baissa la tête, gêné d'avoir pu sous-entendre que son supérieur était un tire-au-flanc. Ce n'était pas du tout le cas et c'était même l'inverse à vrai dire : il travaillait trois fois plus que tout le monde et il n'était pas rare qu'il fasse plusieurs nuits blanches dans la semaine.

« Le directeur nous a tous appelé ce matin, une grosse agence de Héros va venir faire un tour des locaux pour signer un hypothétique contrat avec l'entreprise. »

« Et ? Ce n'est pas la première fois pourtant. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous êtes soudain aussi stressé. »

« Le patron veut que tout le monde soit au taquet, c'est une jeune agence mais elle regroupe quasiment toute la nouvelle génération de Héro et ne cesse de prendre de l'ampleur. C'est un important investissement et il en va de nos emplois Chef, surtout depuis le départ de Monsieur Endeavor à la retraite, son agence ne va plus aussi bien et ne nous rapporte plus autant qu'avant. »

« Je ne te savais pas comptable Kei. » Rigola Midoriya en activant l'alarme pour regrouper son équipe.

Il avait été promu à la tête du département seulement six mois après son arrivée dans l'entreprise. Il était le plus jeune chef de toutes les sections, mais ses connaissances, son expertise, son diplôme et sa bonne humeur en faisant l'un des plus appréciés et des plus compétents. Ses subordonnés lâchèrent leurs machines presqu'à regret et Midoriya déplorait que ce ne soit pas tous les jours ainsi. En moins de cinq minutes, ils furent tous rassemblés devant lui.

« Bon, j'ai compris que le directeur en a fait des tonnes pour vous mettre la pression, mais s'activer comme ça ne fera que vous empêchez de réussir vos travaux. Si nous devons vraiment impressionner cette agence au point qu'elle signe tout de suite avec nous, ce n'est pas un travail individuel qui sera efficace. Nous allons constituer des équipes de cinq techniciens et je vous donnerais des projets. Bien entendu, cela ne compte pas que pour aujourd'hui. Ces projets seront à terminer, pas à laisser traîner dans un coin. Je vous fais confiance pour la constitution des équipes, vous connaissez très bien les qualités de chacun pour ça. Alors tout d'abord, nous allons mettre en place un… »

Midoriya passa la demi-heure suivante à exposer les différents projets pour cette visite. Cela commença par une artillerie de grosse puissance, des armes de supports, une combinaison pouvant résister aux conditions les plus extrêmes tout en protégeant son propriétaire, etc.

« Et nous terminerons avec un espace de combat clôt, isolé et résistant. Le but est que le terrain intérieur soit le plus grand possible, mais que l'extérieur ressemble à un cube de 3 à 5m de côté. Il y a déjà des croquis et des débuts de calculs aux archives. Dès que vous avez votre équipe, inscrivez-là sur le panneau et allez chercher les matériaux nécessaires. Et surtout, je ne veux pas de travail bâclé ! Je préfère que l'on présente un prototype qui reste à améliorer plutôt qu'un produit fini à jeter à la poubelle. Maintenant au travail ! »

Kei se rapprocha de son supérieur :

« Et vous Chef ? »

« Je vais continuer ce que j'ai commencé l'autre jour. Contrairement à vous j'ai toujours quelque chose en cours. » Se moqua gentiment Midoriya.

« Je peux pas vous aider ? »

« Non, va te mettre sur l'artillerie. Tu seras plus utile là-bas. »

« Oui… »

Kei s'en alla la tête basse. C'était la dernière recrue du département, un jeune homme tout juste sorti de l'école qui en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs dans de nombreuses sections avant d'atterrir ici. Il avait trouvé sa voix et c'était aussi assagi, restant toutefois assez impoli pour ne pas dire grossier, mais c'était dans son caractère, Midoriya ne le prenait donc jamais pour lui. De manière globale, l'homme aux yeux verts était très satisfait de ses subordonnés, ils n'étaient pas les plus performants, ni les plus travailleurs ou les plus rapides, mais ils avaient un bon équilibre entre les trois qui leur avait permis de devenir numéro deux de l'entreprise. La première section était singulièrement au-dessus d'eux, mais Midoriya savait que s'il poussait ses collègues un peu plus, ils pourraient se hisser à leur niveau. Cependant la compétition n'était pas dans sa nature et il préférait le travail bien fait.

« Saeko, si tu n'es avec personne, ça te va de travailler avec moi ? »

La jeune femme se retourna vers son supérieur, surprise. Elle jeta toutefois un regard en arrière, vers un groupe de techniciens avec qui elle avait prévu de travailler, mais ces derniers lui firent signe d'y aller. Ils considéraient tous que leur supérieur était doué et travailler avec lui était donc une aubaine et une opportunité pour en apprendre le plus possible. Surtout qu'il ne demandait quasiment jamais de l'aide sur ses projets personnels, arrivant généralement à se débrouiller seul.

« J'arrive Chef ! »

Midoriya lui offrit un sourire en coin face à son enthousiasme et rejoignit le box qui devait à l'origine lui servir de bureau, mais qu'il avait transformé en atelier personnel. Un tas d'inventions plus ou moins aboutis traînaient dans tous les coins de la pièce. La plupart était encore des prototypes qu'il présenterait plus tard à son équipe pour les faire travailler dessus, ou des projets sur lesquels l'entreprise leur demandait de bosser : il préférait s'y pencher en premier pour en vérifier la faisabilité pour ne laisser ses subordonnés s'arracher les cheveux dessus. Il y avait également quelques plans, il s'agissait principalement de besoins de l'entreprise qu'il anticipait. Saeko aurait pu passer des jours et des jours à fouiller dans les cartons, étudier tout ce qui y était entreposé, mais elle n'était pas là pour ça.

« Chef, c'est… » S'exclama la jeune femme en se penchant sur la table de son supérieur, son regard voyageant des plans annotés au début de machine déjà construite.

« Oui, un système de lévitation. Je me suis inspiré de l'Alter d'un Héro, mais il n'est pas terminé et ce n'est même pas à un prototype à vrai dire. »

« C'est génial Chef, si vous arrivez à le terminer, nous pourrons voler ! »

« Content de voir que l'idée te plaise. Mais comme je l'ai dit, il y a encore beaucoup de travail à faire et les soudures nécessiteraient un robot… ou ton Alter, pour être faites. »

« Laissez-moi faire ! »

 **oOo**

Lorsque le sous-directeur pénétra dans les ateliers de la deuxième section et qu'il ne perçu pas la même nervosité ressentit dans les autres ateliers, il prit peur. Le patron avait pourtant prévenu tout le monde de son arrivée et celles de leurs invités ce matin, avaient-ils déjà oubliés ? Du coup, ce fut lui qui devint nerveux et il chercha anxieusement du regard le chef du département. Ses mains commençaient à trembler alors qu'il s'approchait à petits et rapides pas de l'alarme de rassemblement. Mais alors qu'il se saisissait de la poignée pour la tirer, quelqu'un surgit à côté d'eux, lui faisant lâcher l'alarme sous la surprise :

« Dérangez pas les autres M'sieur, on travaille dur là. »

« Iguchi-kun ! N'apparaissez pas ainsi voyons ! »

Kei haussa les épaules avec désinvolture, toisant du coin de l'œil les fameux représentants de l'agence Héro venu signer un contrat. L'un d'eux, un blond qui ressemblait plus à un Vilain qu'à un Héro, le foudroya du regard. Il renifla dédaigneusement à son attention, pour lui signifier qu'il était insignifiant à ses yeux. C'était de la provocation, mais il détestait ce genre de mec imbu d'eux-mêmes et arrogants !

« Iguchi-kun, est-ce que tu sais où se trouve ton Chef ? »

« Bah, dans son atelier pardi, vous croyez le trouver où sinon ? C'la se voit que vous v'nez pas souvent. Mais là il travaille, faut pas le déranger. »

« Peut-être, mais nous sommes là pour qu'il nous présente les derniers projets et… »

« J'peux très bien le faire à sa place l'temps qu'il termine. Il a sûrement dû vous entendre. »

Le blond grogna, n'ayant guère envie de passer du temps avec ce microbe qui se croyait plus fort qu'il ne l'était ! Il était sûr qu'il pouvait l'exploser en moins de deux et il osait quand même le regarder de haut ! Il tourna la tête vers l'atelier désigné par ce gamin, pour n'apercevoir que deux silhouettes penchées l'une vers l'autre.

« Ouais, c'est ça, il travaille vachement ton Chef. Je pense plutôt qu'il est en train de se faire une de tes copines ! »

Kei pivota vers le Héro, le regard noir.

« T'insulte pas l'Chef, blondasse. » Répliqua-t-il d'une voix sourde et grave. « T'es rien à côté de lui et il ne s'abaisserait jamais à ça ! »

« Mais ouais, en attendant c'est pas ce que je vois ! »

« Achète-toi des lunettes dans c'cas ! »

« Enfoiré… » Murmura le blond, son visage se crispant de fureur.

Il comptait bien démonter ce gamin, ici et maintenant ! Et si ce pauvre bonhomme qui les accompagnait et qui se liquéfiait sur place intervenait, il lui réglerait son compte aussi ! D'où il lui parlait comme ça ce petit merdeux !

« Calme-toi. » Tenta un de ses collègues, mais déjà des crépitements se faisaient entendre aux creux de ses paumes.

« Kei, Kacchan, ce n'est pas l'endroit pour se battre. Allez dehors pour ça, il y a des choses fragiles ici. »

Les deux susnommés se retournèrent dans un bel ensemble pour faire face à Midoriya qui sortait justement son atelier, suivit par Saeko, en enlevant ses lunettes de protection qui laissa pendre à son cou. Kei se détendit aussitôt, affichant même un sourire.

« Chef, vous avez terminé ? … On ne vous a pas dérangez ? »

« Non ne t'inquiète pas Kei, nous avions fini ce qui était à faire. » Il ébouriffa les cheveux de l'adolescent. « Merci de les avoir retenu. Et merci à toi Saeko, tu peux rejoindre l'équipe de Miyama. »

« Bien Chef ! »

La jeune fille s'inclina légèrement devant les invités du directeur adjoint et se dirigea vers un des ateliers sans s'occuper plus longtemps d'eux.

« Tiens, Iida-kun n'est pas avec vous ? Je penserais qu'il viendrait. C'est le plus diplomatique de vous tous. » Rigola Midoriya en scrutant leurs invités.

Uraraka ne tarda pas à sauter dans les bras du jeune technicien, extrêmement heureuse de le revoir. Todoroki vint également lui serrer la main, tout comme Shinsou qui la garda dans la sienne un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire. Midoriya finit par se tourner vers son ami d'enfance qui n'avait pas bougé :

« Ne fais pas cette tête Kacchan ! » Sourit-il. « Moi aussi je suis content de te voir. »

« La ferme Deku… » Répliqua mollement Katsuki, avec un sourire en coin.

« Kei, vous devez avoir terminé non ? »

« Oui Chef, au début nous n'avions d'idées sur la manière de procéder, mais nous avons finalement trouvé un moyen d'exécuter ce que vous nous aviez demandé. Après tout c'est déroulé très vite. »

Midoriya et Kei discutèrent quelques instants de plus des forces centrifuges, des soucis de puissances et de rendements, etc. Une discussion un peu trop technique pour Uraraka qui préférait observer les lieux. En soi, l'espace était agencé de la même manière que les autres sections, mais quelque chose de différent s'en dégageait. Peut-être était-ce l'atmosphère : là les techniciens travaillaient dans le calme et quasiment dans le silence. Ils ne courraient pas dans tous les sens, ne fixaient pas l'horloge avec anxiété et leur jetaient pas des regards craintifs. Au contraire, ils semblaient à peine se rendre compte de leur présence et étaient concentrés sur leurs plans de travails et leurs plans.

Mais plus encore que l'atmosphère détendue, la jeune femme s'étonnait de l'assurance et bien être de leur ancien camarade de classe. Tout le monde avait été surpris quand Midoriya, après avoir réussi sa formation Héro à Yuuei, avait pourtant annoncé se lancer dans le domaine des techniciens. Il avait refusé de s'expliquer et contre toute attente, Todoroki, Tokoyami, Bakugou et Tsuyu avaient été de son côté et avaient réussi à faire taire les autres Héro fraichement diplômés. Elle ne connaissait donc toujours pas ses raisons mais il ne semblait pas malheureux pour autant. Son équipe semblait en plus le respecter – il suffisait de voir l'attitude radicalement de Kei, il parlait comme un voyou avec Bakugou et le directeur adjoint, mais il s'appliquait lorsqu'il s'adressait à son chef d'équipe – et il marchait avec confiance entre les tables, évaluant ce qui se construisait dessus d'un air expérimenté, contrairement au sous-directeur qui ne savait clairement pas reconnaître une vis d'un boulon.

« Tiens Kacchan, l'équipe de Kei s'est occupée de quelque chose qui devrait t'intéresser. »

Midoriya attrapa un fusil à pompe et l'examina quelques secondes.

« C'est bien pensé ! » Félicita-t-il. « Vous avez fait du bon travail. »

Les quatre techniciens se regardèrent, heureux comme des enfants, des poings et des mains se rencontrèrent pour se féliciter mutuellement. Bakugou fit mine de regarde l'arme d'un peu plus près mais il ne voyait pas en quoi elle était si exceptionnelle. Midoriya attrapa son bras et le tira à sa suite vers une porte attenante aux ateliers. Il les fit tous entrer, leur laissant découvrir une grande salle aux murs renforcés mais portant malgré tout de nombreuses traces d'impacts et de brûlures.

« C'est là qu'on test les inventions. Tu nous fais l'honneur de cet essais Kacchan ? »

Midoriya lui tendit l'arme et son ami d'enfance s'en empara, la tournant dans tous les sens pour trouver une fonctionnalité ou un mécanisme particulier.

« Contente-toi d'poser ta main sur l'chargeur pendant dix secondes. Puis tu tires. » Expliqua Kei en attrapant les équipements de sécurités que son supérieur tendait à tout le monde

De mauvaise grâce, Bakugou s'exécuta – il aurait préféré lancer l'engin à terre ou viser la tête de ce môme arrogant mais Deku lui en voudrait – et pointa l'arme vers une des cibles bien abîmés installées à l'autre bout de la pièce. Dès qu'il appuya sur la gâchette, deux choses se produisirent, la première fut qu'il tomba à la renverse sous la puissance du retour de l'arme, la deuxième fut qu'il entendit le bruit caractéristique de ses explosions quand la balle toucha sa cible, la faisant littéralement explosée.

« Comment ?! » S'écria-t-il en se relevant rapidement.

Midoriya rigola doucement devant sa curiosité et son excitation enfantine.

« Tu l'as toujours dit non ? La sueur de tes mains ressemble à de la nitroglycérine, alors quand tu as posé ta main sur le chargeur, celui en a absorbé une partie pour remplir les balles de ce composant. C'est un peu comme si tu lançais ton Alter. »

« C'est fou… »

Les techniciens sourires, fiers d'eux, mais leur Chef les reprit à l'ordre.

« Ce n'est qu'un prototype pour l'instant, donc ça ne marche qu'avec des composants explosifs, mais le résultat final serait de pouvoir l'utiliser pour toutes sortes d'Alter. Je pense que nous devrons jouer sur les balles pour ça, le système du fusil n'est pas mal, mais il faudra aussi augmenter son rendement. »

Ils continuèrent les essais pendant presqu'une heure car les techniciens profitaient des essais pour améliorer leurs projets, faisant parfois réessayer plusieurs fois aux Héros ce sur quoi ils travaillaient.

« Je crois qu'on a fait le tour. » Finit par annoncer Midoriya. « Ce ne fut pas trop dur ? » S'enquit-il auprès de leurs visiteurs qu'ils avaient mis à contribution.

Ces derniers étaient un peu fatigués mais ils semblaient sincèrement s'être amusés et nièrent tout. Midoriya rigola alors qu'ils se rhabillaient.

« Et toi alors Deku-kun ? Tu n'as rien à nous montrer ? »

« Je ne pense pas, je travaille sur les pré-prototypes et sur les plans. »

Bakugou afficha un sourire carnassier :

« Tu penses pouvoir y échapper Deku ? »

« Je peux bien vous montrer, mais il n'y a aucun essai à faire et il ne faut toucher à rien. Tu es sûr de pouvoir te retenir Kacchan ? Je sais que tu es un grand enfant qui aime toucher à tout. » Le chambra-t-il gentiment.

Le blond se renfrogna en disant qu'il en était évidemment capable. Midoriya les mena donc à ses bureaux retransformés en atelier et quelques techniciens vinrent discrètement se greffer au groupe. Leurs yeux s'illuminèrent dès qu'ils passèrent la porte, ils avaient l'impression de se trouver dans la caverne d'Ali Baba ! Ils se retenaient tous de fouiller dans les cartons de plans et de pré-prototypes. Midoriya désignait juste quelques plans parmi ceux affichés, donnant les titres de recherches et les noms techniques qui leur étaient associés : centrifugeuse à protons, gilet par-impact, vortex de matière noire, portail dimensionnel, tissu extensible, etc.

« Et là, il y a le dernier projet sur lequel je travaille depuis deux jours, un système de lévitation, ou de répulsion gravitationnelle pour être plus exact. Voilà, nous avons fait le tour, maintenant dehors ! »

Et Midoriya les poussa tous hors de son atelier, alors qu'ils protestaient vivement pour continuer à regarder. Cependant le chef de la deuxième section fut intransigeant, ce qui avait dans son atelier était fragile et surtout réservé aux professionnels.

« En plus il vous reste la première section à visiter. » Renchérit-il en regardant le directeur adjoint qui semblait être sur un petit nuage.

« Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Notre meilleur département ! »

Kei renifla dédaigneusement à la remarque du deuxième homme de l'entreprise. Ils étaient les meilleurs, cela ne faisait aucun doute puisqu'ils avaient le meilleur chef possible. Bakugou montrait lui-aussi clairement sa suspicion, puisque son ami d'enfance n'en faisait pas parti. Midoriya retint le moindre commentaire en voyant les réactions des deux garçons, il avait toujours eu l'impression de retrouver un mini-Bakugou en Kei, maintenant il n'avait plus aucun doute et dans quelques années ces deux-là s'entendront comme deux vieux amis, mais pour l'instant ils n'étaient pas assez matures pour apprécier quelqu'un qui leur ressemblait autant.

 **oOo**

Midoriya rangea les plans sur lesquels il travaillait depuis ce matin sans s'arrêter. Il s'étira et jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge, il était l'heure pour lui de rentrer. Il ferma à clé son atelier et aperçut Kei à une table, avec une lampe de bureau seulement allumée. Il le rejoignit et posa sa main sur son épaule pour le prévenir de sa présence :

« Kei, tu devrais rentrer. »

Le jeune homme sursauta et se redressa brusquement :

« Chef ? Vous m'avez fait peur. Quelle heure est-il ? »

« Il est déjà 20h. » Lui répondit-il.

« Oh, vous allez rester encore longtemps ? »

« Non, je pars. »

« Ah bon… ? » Demanda-t-il avec surprise. « Vous rentrez plus tôt qu'avant Chef et vous n'arrivez plus en avance le matin, quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Au contraire Kei, mais quelqu'un m'attend à la maison. »

Les yeux de son subordonné s'écarquillèrent encore plus à cette nouvelle : leur Chef s'était trouvé une petite amie et ils n'en savaient rien ? … Il n'en savait rien ? Son cœur se serra à cette nouvelle. Il ne savait pas trop ce qui lui faisait le plus mal, que celui qu'il aimait considérer comme un mentor ne lui ait rien dit, ou que ce ne soit pas lui l'heureux élu… ? Cette dernière pensée le surpris lui-même : il n'était pas amoureux de son supérieur voyons ! N'est-ce pas… ? Son cœur continuait de se serrer douloureusement.

« Kei ? »

« … Chef, j'ai… je voudrais vous parler d'un projet sur lequel je voudrais travailler à partir de demain. »

« Qu'est-ce donc ? » Dit-il en se penchant vers les brouillons du membre de son équipe.

« De la peau synthétique… »

« La médecine est plus le domaine du Département quatre, tu veux que je contacte le chef de section pour qu'il t'inclue dans leurs cercles de recherches ? »

« S'il vous plait. »

« D'accord je ferais ça alors. »

Kei hocha la tête et commença à rassembler les affaires. Il jeta son sac sur son épaule.

« Kei, j'allais oublier. »

« Oui ? »

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qui suivit, mais une puissante bouffée de chaleur explosa dans son bas-ventre et dans ses joues, lorsque Midoriya se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa. Kei se rapprocha immédiatement de son supérieur et s'accrocha à lui, pour le retenir le plus longtemps possible. Il poussa même jusqu'à ouvrir la bouche en espérant qu'une langue chaude viendrait se joindre à la sienne. Mais ce geste coupa court au baiser et Midoriya baisa son front avant de s'éloigner.

« Merci et je suis désolé aussi. »

Le jeune homme en était encore tout retourné, mais il était encore assez lucide pour comprendre son supérieur. Il l'avait embrassé pour l'aider à mettre fin à des sentiments qui s'étaient développés à son insu, pour le rejeter proprement, mais aussi par reconnaissance pour ce qu'il allait faire pour lui. Car c'est bien pour Midoriya qu'il allait se pencher sur cette peau synthétique.

« J'ai aussi un message pour toi, Uraraka-chan tenait à ce que je te transmette son numéro, je crois que tu lui plais »

Kei attrapa le bout de papier et loucha dessus quelques secondes avant de le ranger dans sa poche. Puis sans un mot, il s'emmitoufla dans son manteau et suivit son supérieur dehors. Ils se séparèrent quelques rues plus tard et Midoriya rentra chez lui. Depuis quelques jours, la lumière était toujours allumée quand il rentrait, l'appartement se réchauffait doucement et une douce odeur s'échappait de la cuisine. Alors il pouvait dire :

« Je suis rentré. »

« Bon retour Izuku. Tu ne trouves pas étrange que ce soit moi qui rentres le premier alors que j'ai le boulot le plus imprévisible ? »

« Tous les fonctionnaires ont des horaires faciles ! » Répliqua Midoriya avec humour.

Il embrassa du bout des lèvres son petit-ami qui était venu l'accueillir dans l'entrée.

« Le bain nous attends. » Répliqua-t-il en enfouissant son nez dans le cou de l'autre homme, qu'il commença à grignoter.

« Hm~ Quelle perte de temps~ »

« Je vais te prouver le contraire. »

Shinsou attrapa son petit ami par la taille et le souleva jusqu'à la salle de bain, avant de commencer à le déshabiller tout en l'embrassant. Ses mains parcouraient avidement son corps, retraçant chaque courbe, chaque muscle et chaque arrondi des plaques de fer qui parcouraient par endroit le corps de son amant. Il ne faisait pas partis de ceux qui connaissaient les raisons du changement de carrière de Midoriya, il y a encore trois mois. Il n'avait en fait appris la vérité que très récemment, quand il avait commencé à se montrer plus entreprenant.

Quelques jours après avoir été embauché dans une grande agence avec Tsuyu et Tokoyami, Midoriya c'était retrouvé par hasard face à un terrible Vilain connu et reconnu pour ses meurtres en série. Ils s'étaient affrontés et le jeune nouveau Héro s'était rapidement trouvé en position de faiblesse à cause de la différence d'expérience et parce que la plupart de ses stratégies – notamment celle d'un repli pour appeler de l'aide – ne pouvaient pas se réaliser à cause de la présence d'une victime à sauver sur les lieux. Miraculeusement, il avait fini par maîtriser et capturer son adversaire mais seulement car il avait relâché son attention en le croyant mort. Et il aurait vraiment pu mourir si Todoroki, sur les traces du Vilain en question, n'était pas arrivé quelques instants plus tard.

Cependant, pour compenser sa survie, son corps avait subi de graves séquelles irréversibles. On avait tout débord dû lui amputer sa jambe gauche névrosée, puis remplacer ses deux reins hors d'usage par des organes biomécaniques, comme pour son poumon droit et son foie. Les tendons de sa main droite avaient également été remplacés et sa hanche gauche n'était désormais plus qu'un bout de fer. On avait tenté de lui greffer de la peau par-dessus les plaques en métal qui maintenait son corps droit mais elle s'était toujours nécrosé à cause du manque d'apport nutritionnel. Il ressemblait presqu'à un cyborg. Mais en plus de son état de santé qui était devenu catastrophique, son Alter en avait lui-aussi subi le contrecoup, devenant faible et inutilisable dans sa carrière de Héro. Si encore cela s'était produit en fin de carrière, peut-être aurait-il essayé de tirer sur la corde ou de compenser avec son expérience, mais il venait à peine d'être diplômé… Et qui voudrait embaucher un Héro infirme ? Alors il avait décidé de ne rien dire à ses amis, en dehors de ceux qui l'avaient appris par la force des choses, et il s'était résigné. Il pouvait tout de même être fier d'avoir permis la capture d'un des plus grands criminels du pays, c'était déjà ça.

Midoriya n'avait plus honte de son corps à moitié mécanique, mais il savait qu'il se sentirait mieux avec quelque chose pour cacher ses cicatrices. C'était pour cela qu'il avait remercié Kei quand ce dernier lui avait dit vouloir travailler sur de la peau synthétique, sa dernière chance pour maquiller les retombés de ce combat. Mais pour l'instant, Shinsou avait le don de lui faire oublier que son corps n'était pas uniquement fait que de chair et de sang et il ne lui en serait jamais assez reconnaissant de l'aimer malgré son apparence mutilée. Il ne pouvait que l'aimer en retour pour cela, comme il aurait aimé le faire il y a déjà quelques années de cela.

 **FIN**

 **°0o0°**

Voilà pour ce petit drabble, je vous dis à demain pour le prochain !

Si jamais vous avez des questions, je ferais une petite mise à jour du drabble ciblé (plus simple puisque ça change à chaque fois) mais je préviens tout de suite que je ne ferais pas de suite à ses drabbles ! Ils sont pour vous faire prendre du bon temps, c'est tout ) Je m'occupe déjà avec de grosses fanfictions Harry Potter !

Et bien sûr, pour suivre l'actualité, _**c'est sur Facebook**_ , sous mon pseudo habituel ! )


	24. Obsession

**Disclaimer :** Kōhei Horikoshi possède My Hero Academia et ses personnages

 **Evénement :** Calendrier de l'Avent 2016

Alors, comme je l'ai annoncé sur Facebook, voici l'évènement d'hiver ! Pendant 24 jours, chaque jour à la même heure (21h avec +/- 30min), je posterais un drabble plus ou moins long pour vous aider à attendre Décembre, j'espère que vous aimerez lire ce recueil spécial Noël.

L'univers sera le même mais l'histoire changera pour quasiment chaque drabble, ainsi que les pairings (attention, je dis pairing mais pour être honnête ils seront dans presque tous les cas seulement sous-entendus). Les drabbles tourneront tous autour de Midoriya, et son Alter changera également pour chaque histoire.

 **Rating :** K

 **Genre :** DarkFic / Psychose

 **Univers :** On peut considérer que Midoriya est né plus tôt que dans le manga (une bonne dizaine d'années) et il possède son propre Alter.

 **Pairing :** Pas vraiment de pairing, mais un Midoriya → Aizawa et un OC → Midoriya

 **°0o0°**

 **Drabble n°24 – Obsession**

Je n'ai jamais vraiment été le genre de petit garçon à me mêler aux autres. Déjà petit, je préférais rester dans mon coin, à lire ou à jouer seul. Les autres aussi semblaient bien s'amuser, mais je n'ai jamais eu envie de les rejoindre, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi. Ce n'était pas non plus comme s'ils avaient choisi de me mettre de côté, non c'était bien moi qui préférais m'isoler. Je n'avais pas de problèmes avec eux, ils étaient très gentils, en tout cas de ce que je voyais depuis l'extérieur. Il y avait souvent des enfants qui pleurnichaient parce qu'ils se faisaient embêter, martyriser, victimiser comme disait les grands, mais c'était normal, non ? Les plus forts ont plus de droit que les plus faibles. Ce n'était pas une question de bon ou de mauvais, c'était juste l'ordre naturel des choses. Après tout, les gentils victimisaient bien les méchants s'ils étaient plus forts qu'eux, non ? Ceux qui refusaient de le voir n'étaient que des hypocrites.

Chaque année, j'étais moi aussi la cible des plus forts, les gentils me rabaissaient en pensant que j'avais besoin d'être protégé et les méchants pensaient pouvoir m'embêter sans problèmes. Mais les uns comme les autres se trompaient sur mon compte. Je n'avais pas besoin d'être protégé et je ne laissais personne me chercher des ennuis. Ceux qui le pensaient s'éloignaient tout naturellement dès qu'ils essayaient de s'approcher de moi : lors de ma cinquième année sur cette terre, alors que ma mère pensait que je n'avais pas d'Alter, il a justement commencé à se manifester. Je peux aspirer l'énergie vitale d'une personne, d'un être vivant ou même d'un objet, si je le touche ou s'il se tient à moins de trois mètres de moi. Bien sûr je peux activer ou désactiver ce pouvoir comme je l'entends, ce n'est donc pas un problème pour ma vie de tous les jours, mais c'est le genre de pouvoir que seuls les forts ont. Et les méchants d'après mes camarades de classe.

Je m'en fiche bien, pour moi le bien et le mal ce ne sont que des foutaises. Tout ce qui compte c'est être ou non fort. Et… J'ai trouvé la personne la plus forte au monde. C'est un Héro, dans le camp des gentils, mais ce n'est pas grave. Il est capable d'effacer les Alter avec le sien ! C'est vraiment fantastique comme pouvoir non ? Bien sûr, il a une limite comme tout le monde, il ne peut pas annuler les mutations, mais c'est quand même fantastique car il est capable de maîtriser facilement ce genre d'adversaires ! Bakugou – je suis avec lui chaque année, sûrement le Karma, et on s'entends pas trop mal – dit toujours que j'ai des goûts bizarres, que je ne devrais sérieusement penser à sortir. D'après lui, le meilleur Héro est une montagne de muscles répondant au nom d'All Might.

Personnellement je ne crois pas aux classements établis par les magazines en fonction de la popularité, du nombre de Vilains neutralisés ou du nombre de citoyens sauvés. Ce ne sont que des chiffres. Seules les capacités comptent réellement. De toute manière, comment peuvent-ils faire un tel classement alors que les Héros ne peuvent pas se battre entre eux pour déterminer lequel est le plus fort ? Cela n'a aucun sens. Les Alters ne se valent pas tous et ont chacun leurs points faibles et leurs points forts. All Might est peut-être le meilleur Héro, mais cela ne fait pas de lui le plus fort pour autant.

Ils ne comprennent pas, personne ne comprend la manière dont je vois le monde. Et en plus ils pensent tous détenir la vérité absolue ! Les adultes sont vraiment stupides. J'espère que je ne le deviendrais pas à mon tour lorsque je serais moi-aussi grand. Tout mais pas ça, pitié ! Enfin, pour l'instant ce qui me passionne, c'est en apprendre plus sur lui, sur Eraserhead. Je ne l'ai jamais vu à la télé, il ne s'affiche presque pas en public, c'est extrêmement difficile de trouver des informations sur lui, pour ça il faut plutôt aller sur le DarkNet. J'ai eu du mal à trouver un passage pour m'y engouffrer, mais une fois qu'on y est arrivé, c'est comme rentrer et sortir de chez soi. J'ai même réussi à obtenir une photo de lui, la seule qui tourne je crois et j'en ai fait un poster dans ma chambre.

C'est un peu mon idole je dirais. J'adorerais le rencontrer ! Mais une fois qu'une ville est nettoyée, il disparait. On ne connait pas son vrai nom, on ne sait pas s'il appartient à une agence, on ne sait pas où il habite, on ne sait même pas son âge. Ce type est un mystère complet, mais ça le rend encore plus attrayant. J'aimerais être aussi fort que lui un jour, être capable de me battre seul face à n'importe quel adversaire. Ce serait le pied… Ce serait alors moi le plus fort…

Mais comment je vais annoncer ça à ma mère ? Parce que clairement, ce n'est pas en jouant aux Héros que j'arriverais à me mesurer réellement à d'autres personnes fortes. Tout ça parce que ce qu'ils appellent « violence » est interdite ! Alors que ce n'est qu'un affrontement aux maximums de ces capacités ! Un affrontement qui pourrait entraîner la mort, peut-être bien, mais qu'est-ce que ça peut faire quand on vit un tel moment d'extase ? A quoi cela sert-il d'avoir des pouvoirs si on ne peut pas s'en servir librement à fond ? Oui, ce n'est pas vraiment ce que dirait un Héro, j'en suis conscient. Cela signifie que je dois me tourner vers les Vilains.

Et je ne suis pas bien sûr que ma mère soit d'accord pour ça. Elle me croit fragile, solitaire, fan de Héros comme tous les enfants de mon âge – il faut dire que ma fascination pour Eraserhead y contribue également – et peut-être un peu instable à cause des hormones, du moins c'est ce qu'elle disait à la mère de Bakugou l'autre jour. Mais je ne suis pas fragile, je suis fort, je ne suis pas solitaire, je prends du recul sur les gens et ce qui m'entoure, je ne suis pas fan de Héros, je m'intéresse à la puissance, je ne suis pas instable, je vois les choses différemment. Malheureusement, quand on ne correspond pas au moule de la société, on est tout de suite catégorisé comme incapable ou psychopathe. Ma mère ne souhaite pas que j'ai des problèmes, hors c'est justement au-devant de ça que je vais. J'espère qu'elle ne m'en voudra pas trop… Parce que de toute façon, je ne vais changer pour lui faire plaisir.

Désolé maman.

 **oOo**

Je regardais autour de moi sans vraiment d'intérêt. Les murs de la bâtisse étaient noirs, comme si on les avait brûlés, et semblaient sur le point de s'écrouler. On ne pouvait pas dire que ce soit très accueillant. Mais après tout c'était un lycée de seconde zone, mal côté et rempli de voyous, à quoi d'autre pouvais-je m'attendre ? J'avais en plus spécialement choisi cette école pour ça. Au vu de mes excellents résultats, le directeur m'avait presque supplié de ne pas changer d'avis, et j'avais été d'office désigné comme représentant des nouveaux élèves. Ça signifiait que j'allais devoir faire un discours devant un public masculin près à se sauter dessus comme des hyènes. J'aurais presque préféré avoir de moins bons résultats.

C'est donc en ce fabuleux premier jour d'école que je monte dans ce qui doit servir de lieu de rassemblement pour le conseil des élèves de l'école. Je m'attends à tout franchement : aux pires voyous du lycée ou au contraire à de pauvres brebis égarées parmi les loups, à des gosses de riches qui faisaient leur loi grâce à l'argent de papa, ou encore à une salle vide. Mais je n'étais pas préparé à voir des étudiants qui semblaient tout à fait normaux venir me saluer.

« Midoriya-kun, c'est ça ? » S'exclama un aîné en venant me serrer chaleureusement la main.

L'adolescent que je suis, au teint de craie, aux cheveux ternes, aux cernes épaisses et aux yeux vert vif, hoche simplement la tête. J'ai l'impression d'être Alice au pays des merveilles : je ne comprends pas trop ce que cela signifie… J'ai peur de comprendre qu'ici aussi il y a une distinction bon et méchant et que le conseil des élèves représente l'ordre. Si je n'étais pas ce que je suis, je prierais bien pour Dieu tiens, afin que ce que je m'imagine ne se réalise pas. Je refuse d'être scolarisé dans une école où on joue une telle mascarade.

Mais un autre élève balaye tous mes doutes, il prend mon visage entre ses doigts pour me forcer à le regarder :

« T'es drôlement plus mignon que ce à quoi je m'attendais. » Commenta-t-il avec un sourire équivoque.

Je remarque au même moment que l'immense sourire de celui qui me tient toujours la main n'est qu'une parfaite façade hypocrite et que celle-ci cache un esprit tordu. Ouf, me voilà rassuré !

« On pourra peut-être faire en sorte que tu t'occupes de lui apprendre comment ça marche ici, Yosuke. Ça te plairait ? »

« Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir ! »

« Je suis sincèrement navré de devoir vous contrariez, mais je ne compte pas me laisser toucher par quelqu'un comme vous, Senpai. »

« Tu crois avoir le choix ? » Répliqua Yosuke en plaquant son corps contre le mien.

Mon visage s'éclaire d'un sourire innocent et je passe mes bras autour du cou de mon aîné, le surprenant un peu. J'approche mon visage du sien, je peux aisément lire le désir dans son regard, mais je ne compte pas lui donner satisfaction :

« Sachez que si vous tentez quoi que ce soit, je me ferais un plaisir d'aspirer votre vie. Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'aller jusqu'au bout et je suis extrêmement curieux de savoir quel goût peut avoir une vie humaine. »

Pour appuyer mes dires je passe ma langue sur mes lèvres et soudain le parquet sous mes pieds commencent à s'user, à pourrir. J'en aspire l'énergie vitale et ce ne sera bientôt plus qu'une planche de bois morte. Yosuke s'éloigne soudain de moi en s'en rendant compte et en comprenant le sens de mes paroles. Mon sourire s'efface, même pas marrant. Je me déplace légèrement au moment où la planche de bois s'effrite, craque et se casse sous son propre poids.

Les membres du conseil des élèves regardent la latte avec une curiosité mêlée d'intérêt ou d'effroi selon les personnes. Avec mon Alter, je ne fais qu'amener la mort. J'aime me comparer à une Faucheuse. Mais je suis malgré tout un novice, je ne suis pas le plus fort et mon but ultime reste toujours Eraserhead. L'homme le plus fort au monde.

« Jolie petite démonstration, Midoriya-kun. » Lance d'une fausse voix joyeuse celui qui est venu m'accueillir à la porte. « En tout cas je suis désolé de t'apprendre que finalement tu ne feras pas le discours prévu pour la cérémonie d'entrée. Un autre élève s'en chargera, il a eu des résultats supérieurs aux tiens. »

Il essaye de me provoquer, ça se voit. Et à vrai dire, il réussit plutôt bien. Même si ce discours m'ennuyait, cela signifiait que j'étais le meilleur, et là ce n'est plus le cas. Cela m'énerve, je veux être au sommet ! En tout ! Et quelqu'un vient de voler cette place, du moins pour les études. Enfin, peu importe. Cela signifie plus de challenge que prévu, c'est tout.

« Tant mieux, je trouvais justement ça très chiant. »

Et je claque la porte sans plus de cérémonie. Je ne vais certainement pas leur faire le plaisir de m'énerver, de m'emporter ou tout autre comportement puéril et enfantin. Je ne suis pas comme ça et je compte bien leur montrer à tous que de toute façon, je suis le meilleur.

Je me dirige donc vers le gymnase où la cérémonie se tient. Mais je me fais interpeller en cours de route. Je me retourne de mauvaise grâce, je n'ai pas envie qu'on vienne m'embêter, il faut que je mette mon plan d'action en marche pour dominer cette école. Je reconnais un des élèves présents dans la salle du conseil des élèves tout à l'heure. C'est aussi un première année, sûrement celui qui m'a supplanté. Il s'approche tranquillement de moi alors qu'il a bien dû courir pour me rattraper. Il veut se donner un genre à la cool ou quoi ? Quel ringard… Comment j'ai pu perdre contre lui franchement ?

« Alors toi c'est Midoriya ? Moi je suis Ijima. » Il passe un bras autour de mes épaules. « Ça te dit qu'on se serre les coudes monsieur le numéro deux ? Ta petite démonstration était spectaculaire et malheureusement mon Alter n'a rien d'aussi effrayant que le tien. Avec mon intelligence et la peur que tu pourrais inspirer chez les autres, on pourrait bien s'en sortir dans cette école non ? »

« Je préfère être seul. »

Des volutes de fumées noires s'échappent de mon corps et il s'éloigne aussitôt à une distance plus que raisonnable. Il n'est pas stupide, ça au moins c'est sûr. Il a compris que ces volutes étaient la manifestation de mon Alter. Elles sont bien évidemment inoffensives, mais elles agissent comme un signal d'alerte pour ceux qui savent ce qu'elle représente. Le message doit donc être on ne peut plus clair pour lui.

Tout de même, je suis déçu par ce type : il croyait quoi franchement ? Son histoire sur son Alter c'est peut-être du bluff, mais on n'a pas idée d'aller dire ça à un autre élève de ce genre de lycée. Et puis quoi ? Parce que je ne suis que deuxième, je devrais être sous ses ordres ? Je ne suis pas assez intelligent pour réfléchir par moi-même ? Laisse-moi rire ! Qu'il aille se trouver d'autres larbins !

 **oOo**

Je gagne le toit du lycée. On ne peut pas dire qu'il soit vraiment sécurisé. Il n'y a pas de garde-corps pour empêcher les élèves de balancer leurs adversaires dans le vide et la porte ne possède qu'un verrou mal fermé. Au début de l'année, l'endroit était occupé par un petit groupe d'élèves – ils s'appelaient eux-mêmes « gang » mais c'était loin d'être le cas – mais je les ai fait déguerpir en moins d'eux. Maintenant c'est mon territoire. Si on me cherche, c'est ici qu'on me trouve quoi. Il n'y a pas vraiment de professeurs dans ce lycée, ni de cours. Bon, certes, le professeur de maths en impose et c'est bien seul d'ailleurs, mais sinon les cours sont invivables. Alors je viens étudier ici car il est hors de question que je termine une nouvelle fois deuxième derrière Ijima.

D'ailleurs ce dernier s'est formé sa petite clique en tapant dans l'argent de son père. Je ne sais pas trop quel genre de travail fait son paternel, mais il lui file en tout cas assez d'argent de poche pour qu'il soit sous la protection de quatre ou cinq mastodontes du lycée. Moi je suis resté seul dans mon coin, comme chaque année. Et comme chaque année, quelques-uns sont venus me chercher des noises. Deux sur les six ont dû être hospitalisés au bord de la mort. Ça a considérablement refroidit les autres têtes brûlées. J'ai bien sûr été interrogé par des policiers, mais apparemment ce n'est pas si rare que des élèves finissent à l'hôpital dans le coin, et j'ai joué la carte de la sureté en faisant croire que cette agression surprise avait juste déclenché une réaction naturelle d'auto-défense. Ils m'ont dit de faire plus attention la prochaine fois car mon Alter était dangereux, mais cela a semblé leur suffire.

« Midoriya-chan~ »

Je me redresse et regarde Yosuke ouvrir la porte qui mène au toit. J'ai beau lui avoir fait peur l'autre fois, il continue de me coller. Enfin, il ne me touche plus, mais il est toujours dans mes pattes. Cela devient vraiment pénible. En plus il emmène de plus en plus souvent ses copains du conseil. Il croit que je suis son ami peut-être ? Ou qu'en me côtoyant, j'arrêterais d'être sur mes gardes et qu'il aura le champ libre ? Il rêve !

« Tu travailles encore ? Oh, quel élève studieux tu fais ! »

Je préfère ne pas lui répondre et je replonge le nez dans mes livres de physique. Je suis en avance sur le programme, mais ça ne fait rien, ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait quelque chose à faire ici de toute façon. Les guerres de clan qu'ils se livraient en bas ne m'intéressaient pour l'instant pas, j'en étais encore à mon entraînement à vrai dire. Comme mon idole, j'ai décidé de ne pas uniquement m'appuyer sur mon Alter, car si jamais je me retrouve dans une situation où il est inutile – ce que toutefois je doute fort – je veux pouvoir me débrouiller quand même. Surtout que pour atteindre ma cible, il faut déjà que je m'approche.

« Midoriya-chan ? Izuku-chan ? Izuku-kun ? Midoriya-sama ? Pfff… » Soupira Yosuke en se laissant tomber à côté de moi. « Eraserhead… »

Presque par automatisme, je relève la tête vers lui, attentif à tout autre mot qui pourrait sortir de sa bouche. Je vois un sourire se dessiner sur son visage et je réalise ma bêtise. Ce n'est pas vraiment un point faible, mais maintenant il a trouvé de quoi m'embêter encore plus que d'habitude.

« C'est donc bien lui que tu étudiais avec autant d'attention l'autre fois ? »

Je fronce les sourcils, il n'est pas question que je me laisse faire par lui ! Les volutes noires commencent à danser autour de moi et je lance mon Alter dans sa direction. Il se recule aussi vite qu'il peut, en le fixant effrayé. Sa respiration est saccadée mais il tente malgré tout un sourire, peu convaincant :

« A-alors c'est extensible ton truc ? C'est toujours bon à savoir… »

Comme tu dis. Peut-être que tu y réfléchiras à neuf ou dix fois maintenant quand tu voudras t'asseoir à côté de moi. Et pourtant j'ai la surprise de le voir de nouveau se rapprocher, prudemment mais il entre dans mon périmètre malgré tout.

« T'es encore plus incroyable que je ne le pensais… »

Je lève les yeux au ciel, les flatteries ne marchent pas avoir moi.

« T'es sûr que tu veux rester seul ? »

« Je ne serais pas sous vos ordres, ni sous ceux du conseil, si c'est ce que vous sous-entendez, Senpai. »

Et puis quoi encore ? Je préfère largement me jeter du haut d'un pont que de devoir lui obéir. Je note quelques exercices en plus à faire une fois rentrée à la maison et j'attrape un autre bouquin, sur la littérature classique cette fois.

« Ce n'est pas que je sous-entends Midoriya. On a vu de quoi tu étais capable et on imagine très bien ce que tu vas devenir. On veut que tu nous laisse marcher dans tes pas. »

J'en lâche presque mon bouquin. Je… Je suis sincèrement surpris, pour la première fois de toute ma vie. Non mais sans rire… Il vient vraiment de dire ce que je pense qu'il a dit ? Il… Ils veulent vraiment me suivre ? Alors qu'ils ne me connaissent pas, qu'ils ne font que penser connaître mes objectifs ? Si ça se trouve, je veux devenir un putain de Héro qui se battra pour protéger la veuve et l'orphelin… Quoique non, il s'est déjà passé deux-trois trucs qui contredisent cette hypothèse. Mais enfin, tout de même ! Ils sont sérieux ? Je fixe Yosuke, je cherche un signe qu'il ment, qu'il me fait une stupide et mauvaise blague, qu'il se moque de moi quoi… Mais rien, il a l'air vraiment sûr de lui… Ils sont tarés… !

« Vous ne savez rien de moi. »

« Détrompe-toi, Mikami a eu une vision. »

« Cela ne veut rien dire, l'avenir change. »

« J'ai dit vision, pas prémonition. Mikami ne voit que ce qu'il se passera à coup sûr, un point fixe dans le temps qui se réalisera peu importe le chemin qui y mènera. Une partie de ton histoire qui est déjà écrite et immuable. Le reste dépend de toi, mais cet instant… Cet instant est déjà prédit. »

Il n'a pas l'air de divaguer et il sait de quoi il parle, ça se voit dans son regard, mais… Pour une vision, ils seraient prêts à risquer leur liberté, leur dignité ou que sais-je encore ? J'étais si attirant que ça dans cette vision ? Ce que je faisais était si exceptionnel ? Cruel ? Fou ? Pour que des voyous – futurs Vilains – veuillent le suivre… ?

« Tu étais splendide Midoriya. Mikami nous a tous donné envie de te suivre. Nous voulons être là, à tes côtés, quand ce jour se réalisera. »

« … »

Je ne sais pas quoi dire, quoi répondre, quoi répliquer. Cette histoire est complètement folle… Des élèves plus âgés, avec plus d'expériences, sûrement plus compétents, peut-être plus forts que lui, voulaient s'abaisser à lui obéir. Il pourrait les traiter comme des déchets, qu'ils semblaient prêts à se laisser faire – du moins c'est ce qu'il en avait compris avec ce que lui avait dit Yosuke. Ils avaient tous perdus la tête, ce n'était pas possible !

« Accepte. Tu n'as rien à perdre et si on t'emmerde, tu peux toujours nous tuer aussi facilement que tu respires. Accepte Midoriya. »

 **oOo**

Je n'aurais jamais cru que ce jour arriverait ! Cela cinq ans maintenant que Kères avait été formé – un nom presque savant trouvé par Yosuke, faisant référence aux divinités infernales, les Esprits de Morts violentes – et que je continue mon chemin avec eux. Ils ont très vite compris que je n'étais pas en quête de pouvoir, mais de puissance. Je ne veux pas renverser le monde ou le manipuler à mon profit, je ne veux que devenir le plus fort. Certains de ceux qui voulaient me suivre sont alors partis. Je ne les ai pas retenus, je connaissais à peine leur nom de toute façon. D'autres sont restés, par fierté ? par croyance ? Je n'en sais rien et ça ne m'intéresse pas de savoir. Ils ne sont que des pions dans ma quête, rien d'autre.

J'ai aussi complètement disparu de la vie de ma mère à la fin de mes études. Je ne lui ai pas dit au revoir, je ne lui ai pas laissé de mots. Un soir j'ai rassemblé mes affaires, et je suis partis. Parfois je m'en veux un peu car elle s'est retrouvée toute seule du jour au lendemain… Je n'ai jamais lu quoique ce soit au sujet de ma disparition, donc je suppose qu'elle s'en doutait. Mais c'est mieux comme ça. Ce serait rapidement devenu dangereux pour elle et pour moi.

Kères s'est mesuré à toutes sortes de menaces, aussi bien « héroïques » que « vilaines ». Nous avons toujours réussi à nous défaire des adversaires que nous allions défiés ou qui venaient nous provoquer. A cause de mon Alter des plus effroyables, on a même fini par me surnommer Thanatos, la Mort elle-même. J'aime bien ce surnom, il en jette et puis il correspond bien à mon pouvoir : j'aspire la vie de toute chose, comme la Grande Faucheuse. Alors c'est devenu mon nom officiel. Il n'y a que Yosuke qui continue de m'appeler par mon nom, alors que même les autres membres de Kères ne m'appellent plus que par mon nom de code.

Mikami, qui a pris le nom de Oneiroi comme les milles songes d'Hypnos, n'a jamais voulu me raconter la vision qu'il a eu sur moi, mais je sais qu'elle ne s'est toujours pas réalisée. J'aurais sinon remarqué l'excitation dont ils auraient fait preuve. Je ne sais donc toujours pas ce qu'ils attendent de moi, ce qu'ils espèrent que je réalise et cela a tendance à m'énerver. Cela m'énerve car je ne peux toujours pas leur faire confiance, ils peuvent toujours devenir de potentiels ennemis. C'est assez stressant comme situation mine de rien car je dois toujours être sur mes gardes. Pour autant cela ne m'empêchait pas de m'entraîner et d'affronter des adversaires toujours plus puissants.

Aujourd'hui, ce n'était néanmoins pas au programme. Je déambulais dans un marché noir que le Kères doit protéger pour la semaine. Notre réputation fait que nous sommes particulièrement sollicités par des politiciens ou des mafieux pour les protéger ou pour sécuriser un lieu d'échange. De ce point de vue, on obéit au plus offrant même si pour certains clients réguliers, on les privilégie alors aux plus onéreux. On fait ça pour l'argent mais ce n'est pas une raison pour aller jusqu'à vendre sa fierté. Et c'est justement un de nos réguliers qui nous a sollicité aujourd'hui pour que l'on gère la sécurité de ses marchandises et pour jeter dehors les éléments perturbateurs.

C'était le dernier jour pour notre client et on s'était éparpillé aux quatre coins du gigantesque hangar qui sert de salle d'exposition, le marché se terminait dans une heure et il n'y avait presque plus personne, quand le bruit d'une explosion s'est faite entendre à l'arrière et à l'entrée du hangar. J'ai attrapé mon talkie-walkie pour savoir ce qu'il se passait et Hécate m'a informé que des Héros venaient de faire une entrée remarquée et qu'ils bloquaient surtout les sorties. J'ai donc donné l'ordre de rassembler la marchandise vers l'arrière et que j'arrivais pour forcer le passage. J'ai été content de voir qu'ils restaient tous calmes et qu'ils ne paniquaient pas. Tout le contraire de notre client qui venait d'arriver vers moi. Il transpirait de peur et il rougissait d'anxiété. Il ressemblait un peu à un cochon comme ça. Je l'ai rassuré pour sa marchandise et il m'a assuré que lui-même avait une porte de sortie.

Yosuke est alors arrivé avec la majorité de la marchandise. Les esclaves et prisonniers traînaient des pieds, leurs yeux brillaient d'espoir. Ils allaient vite déchantés. Nous nous sommes dirigés vers l'arrière du hangar tranquillement, les autres membres de Kères nous ont rejoint sur le chemin avec les derniers humains à vendre. Lorsque nous sommes arrivés devant la porte arrière, les Héros étaient déjà bien dispersés et affrontaient les Vilains présents et arrêtaient les clients récalcitrants. Notre arrivée fut assez remarquée, surtout à cause des cris et des exclamations des prisonniers qui appelaient à l'aide. Mais je n'étais pas là pour faire jolie et j'ai lancé mon Alter sur les trois Héros qui s'étaient précipités sur nous. On peut dire que là, on a attiré l'attention de tout le monde : les trois hommes s'étaient effondrés dès qu'ils avaient pénétrés mon périmètre et ils gisaient maintenant au sol, morts et aussi secs que des papyrus.

Il y a eu du mouvement parmi les prisonniers mais je les ai tout de suite prévenu que les tuer ferait peut-être perdre de l'argent à notre patron, mais qu'il préférait ça à la disparation complète de sa marchandise. Je ne rigolais pas et ça se voyait sur mon visage. Ils se sont tout de suite calmés et ont même accélérés la marche. Être en vie mais en cage était plus important pour eux que d'être mort mais libre. Braves petits. Nous nous sommes frayés un chemin parmi les Héros qui tentèrent de s'en prendre à nous. J'en ai tué une dizaine à moi seul et les autres Kères se sont occupés des plus intelligents qui attaquaient le plus loin de moi. Le camion est arrivé en trombe dès que nous avons passé les portes et nous y avons fait monté la marchandise. Oneiroi, Hécate et Némésis sont montés avec eux pour s'occuper des possibles poursuivants et gérer l'arrivée. Ils attendaient que je monte avec eux, mais j'ai refusé. Un délicieux festin se tenait devant moi, comment pouvais-je le fuir ! J'étais sûr de m'y amuser.

Certains membres de notre groupe sont restés pour « assurer mes arrières » qu'ils disaient, ils voulaient surtout eux-aussi se battre. A force de toujours aller me mesurer à plus fort que moi, j'ai fini par leur donner goût au risque à eux-aussi. Oizys s'est occupée de libérer les clients et les Vilains qui s'étaient faits attrapés, cela pouvait toujours jouer en leur faveur plus tard, Yosuke ne me quittait pas d'une semelle et les autres s'étaient lancés sur quelques Héros au hasard. Nous avions presque terminé de vider les lieux quand IL est arrivé. Mon cœur s'est emballé dans ma poitrine, je ne voyais pas clairement ses yeux, mais j'imaginais son regard incandescent. Je n'étais pas prêt pour l'affronter, pas encore… Mais je ne pouvais pas reculer, pas devant lui… Mon idole, mon obsession…

« Eraserhead… Cela fait tellement longtemps que je veux t'affronter… M'accorderais-tu cette danse ? »

Mon sourire tanguant entre la démence et la joie enfantine, semble le perturber, mais il se met en garde. Les autres membres de Kères jouent les chiens de gardes et empêchent les autres Vilains, qui voudraient se joindre à la bataille, d'intervenir. De toute façon, leur attention est très vite attirée par l'arrivée d'autres Héros, sûrement ceux qui sont arrivés par la porte principale. Mais peu importe, je me fiche de leur existence. Tout ce qui compte c'est l'homme qui se tient devant moi. J'ai presque douté qu'un jour je pourrais l'affronter ! Ma joie est immense.

Le combat commence, il m'empêche d'activer mon Alter, mais ça je m'y attendais, évidemment. Je n'ai même pas pensé à l'activer à vrai dire. Il n'empêche que son pouvoir est bien gênant : je ne ressens aucune gêne ni aucune obstruction à mon Alter, il n'y a aucun moyen de savoir quand sa particularité est désactivée ou non. Mais tant mieux, je n'en n'attendais pas moins de lui ! Un combat au corps à corps s'engage, il tente de m'emprisonner dans ses filets, mais j'ai moi-même un petit couteau pour couper les bandes qui deviennent trop gênantes.

Nous sommes extrêmement proches l'un de l'autre et l'envie subite de l'embrasser me submerge. Je me demande bien pourquoi. Est-ce de l'attirance physique ? Mes hormones d'adolescent se réveillèrent-elles enfin face à mon idole ? Est-ce parce qu'il m'obsède depuis des années ? Sa puissance m'excite-t-elle ? Est-ce l'adrénaline qui me monte à la tête ? La folie vient-elle frapper à ma porte ? Peu importe, si je veux tellement ce baiser, je n'aurais qu'à le prendre une fois la bataille terminée.

Les minutes s'allongent. Nous sommes à égalité. Du moins pour l'instant. Je veux gagner. Le temps s'écoule. Je prends l'avantage. Il commence à faiblir. Il est fatigué. Je vais l'avoir à l'usure. Je vais gagner. Les grains du temps s'amoncèlent. Il trébuche. Je suis sûr lui. Il bloque toujours mon Alter. Je lui arrache les bandes des mains. Je l'attache. Il est fait comme un rat. J'ai gagné.

« Thanatos ! Derrière toi ! »

J'entends à peine Yosuke hurler. J'ai à peine le temps de me retourner. Je sens un coup m'envoyer rouler à plusieurs mètres de là. Heureusement Moïra se précipite sur moi pour me soigner. Mon bras serait en bouillie sinon. J'ai juste eu le temps de le redresser pour limiter les dégâts. Yosuke se précipite à mes côtés, en lâchant une panoplie de jurons :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il vient foutre là… »

Il semble désespéré. C'est la première fois que je le vois comme ça et cela m'énerve. Je regarde celui qui vient de m'attaquer comme un lâche et la colère ne fait que monter en moi. Je sens mon visage se crisper alors que le grand et célèbre All Might se penche vers ma prise pour la libérer. Je ne lui en laisse pas le temps et j'use de mon Alter pour le faire reculer momentanément. Juste assez pour que je me relève. Yosuke attrape mon bras :

« On ferait mieux de se retirer… Il n'était pas prévu au programme. »

« Si tu as peur, tu n'as qu'à retourner chouiner dans les jupes de ta mère. »

C'est la première fois que le respect et la politesse me fait défaut. Mais peu importe, il m'énerve à claquer des dents devant quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Le seul qui devrait craindre, c'est moi et moi seul. Je suis la Mort après tout !

« Thanatos… »

Je ne fais pas attention à son murmure. Je ne sais même pas s'il est apeuré ou déconcerté, peu importe. Eraserhead est ma proie, mon accomplissement, je ne vais pas laisser une montagne de muscles m'empêcher d'emmener mon trophée. Ma colère bouillonne en moi. C'est la première fois que je ressens une émotion aussi forte, qui ne soit pas mon admiration pour ce Héro que je compte bien récupérer.

Je me lance vers All Might, profitant qu'Eraserhead ne me voit pas et par conséquent ne désactive pas mon pouvoir, pour l'attaquer avec. Les volutes qui m'entourent n'ont jamais été aussi denses et sombres. Personne ne me volera mon trophée… !

 **oOo**

Yosuke se tenait aux côtés de Midoriya. Il l'avait confortablement allongé dans son lit. Cela trois jours et quatre nuits qu'il n'avait pas quitté son chevet, il prenait ses repas ici, dormait ici, passait le temps ici. Une fièvre le clouait au lit depuis la bataille au hangar. Les combats qu'il avait menés et ceux auxquels il avait assisté étaient encore frais dans sa mémoire, mais seul un restait imprimé dans sa rétine… Celui de Midoriya contre All Might. Il avait été le seul à aller le défier, alors que dès l'arrivée du Héro, les autres Vilains avaient préférés disparaître dans la nature. Lui aussi avait pensé que le repli était la seule chose qu'ils pourraient réussir face à ce monstre, il en avait terriblement honte maintenant. Leur chef n'avait pas douté un seul instant. S'il n'était pas aussi arrogant et imbu de sa personne, il se serait demandé s'il pourrait lui refaire face un jour. Mais ce n'était pas sa préoccupation. Il s'inquiétait bien plus des séquelles que ce combat de titans allait laisser.

Midoriya avait repoussé ses limites, aussi bien celles de son Alter que celles de son corps, pour vaincre. Car oui, il avait vaincu ! All Might n'avait pas fait le poids et la Mort l'avait prise dans ses filets. Il y avait malheureusement un risque qu'il soit toujours en vie car Midoriya ne l'avait pas réellement achevé, mais il ne s'en sortirait pas indemne ! Cependant cela semblait aussi être le cas de leur chef. Mais son admiration pour lui était pourtant plus grande que jamais. Comment ne pas l'être après un tel exploit ? Mettre à terre le Héro incontesté du monde ! Il n'y avait pas plus grande victoire ! Quoique… Midoriya allait sûrement retenir celle qu'il avait eu face à Eraserhead, son idole.

« Yosuke… ? »

Ce dernier se pencha aussitôt vers Midoriya pour le voir le fixer de ses yeux embués.

« Midoriya… Tu vas mieux ? »

« Hm, quel jour sommes-nous ? »

« Tu dors depuis trois jours. Tu as une forte fièvre. Tu veux que je t'apporte de l'eau ou à manger ? »

« … Ce sera inutile… Cela ne me rassasiera pas. »

« Comment ça ? »

Le jeune homme se met à ricaner et un sourire presque psychotique résonne dans le calme de la chambre.

« Il faudra une vie pour satisfaire mon appétit. »

La respiration de Yosuke se coupe. Il ne craint pas Midoriya, il ne s'inquiète pas de sa santé mentale, il ne pense pas aux premières séquelles qui se dévoilent à lui. Non, il ne pense qu'à une chose. La vision de Mikami… Celle qu'il a eu, il y a cinq ans de ça. Celle qu'il leur a décrite. Celle qui les a poussés à vouloir le suivre : Mikami leur a raconté ce jour-là avoir vu Midoriya au sommet du monde, sur une montagne de crânes, la manifestation de son pouvoir l'entourant comme un lourd manteau de ténèbres, sa voix cassée réclamant de l'énergie vitale à se mettre sous la dent et à ses pieds, des milliers d'hommes et de femmes l'honorant comme un Dieu. Le Dieu de la Mort.

 _« Un jour Midoriya sera au-dessus de tous et ce jour-là, plus rien ne l'arrêtera. L'évocation de son simple nom fera frémir des peuples entiers. »_ C'était les mots de Mikami. Et comme des papillons attirés par la dangereuse et mortelle lumière, ils s'étaient mis à voleter autour de l'adolescent. Après quatre ans à espérer, et alors qu'ils commençaient à se demander si Mikami n'avait pas simplement rêvé, Midoriya avait écopé du surnom Thanatos… La personnification de la Mort. Les choses se mettaient doucement en place et c'était aujourd'hui un nouveau pas qui se faisait vers cette vision.

« Comment la veux-tu ? » Finit par demander Yosuke, ses yeux brillants d'excitation.

« Bonne question… Peu importe, il va falloir essayer un peu de tout je suppose. » Répondit Midoriya en haussant les épaules, comme s'il parlait d'un dessert quelconque.

Yosuke se releva et s'apprêta à sortir, il devait annoncer la bonne nouvelle aux autres et trouver de quoi nourrir leur chef, mais ce dernier l'arrêta juste avant qu'il ne passe la porte :

« Et Eraserhead ? »

« Nous te l'avons ramené. Après tout ce que tu as fait pour l'avoir. »

Les yeux émeraudes de Midoriya pétillèrent de joie :

« Ramène-le ici, je veux embrasser ses lèvres. »

« Et pas les miennes ? » Râla à moitié Yosuke, ne sachant plus si se faire embrasser par cette sangsue était toujours une bonne idée, bien qu'il en mourrait toujours d'envie.

« Peut-être aussi, nous verrons bien. »

Yosuke se retourna pour le regarder un moment, ne sachant si l'autre se moquait de lui, mais il ne lut dans son regard aucune ironie. Une bouffée de chaleur gagna son bas-ventre et un halètement franchit ses lèvres, il attendait ce moment depuis si longtemps !

« Je reviens vite. »

Et il disparut, laissant Midoriya seul avec son ventre grondant de faim et son pouvoir pulsant doucement autour de lui, comme un être bien vivant. Le combat contre All Might l'avait changé et il avait déjà hâte de voir de tout ce qu'il était désormais capable. Eraserhead l'avait hanté pendant des années et il avait, sans le vouloir, donné naissance à son attrait pour la puissance. Et dans quelques années, il serait obnubilé par les vies qu'il prendrait… Tout n'était qu'une affaire d'obsession avec lui.

 **FIN**

 **°0o0°**

Voilà pour ce petit drabble, c'est maintenant fini pour le calendrier de l'avent ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié ces vingt-quatre jours à lire mes histoires )

Si jamais vous avez des questions, je ferais une petite mise à jour du drabble ciblé (plus simple puisque ça change à chaque fois) mais je préviens tout de suite que je ne ferais pas de suite à ses drabbles ! Ils sont pour vous faire prendre du bon temps, c'est tout ) Je m'occupe déjà avec de grosses fanfictions Harry Potter !

Et bien sûr, pour suivre l'actualité, _**c'est sur Facebook**_ , sous mon pseudo habituel ! )


	25. SPECIAL : Petite note de Noël

**Noël 2016**

Salut les gens !

Pour ceux que cela intéresse, j'ai finalement aussi écrit un OS pour Noël disponible sur mon profil !

Il s'agit d'un Threesome : _**Todoroki x Midoriya x Bakugou**_ où nos trois protagonistes sont du côté des Vilains. C'est donc une petite histoire qui j'espère, vous plaira. Elle a pour titre **" Un monde à changer"**.

J'en profite aussi pour remercier ceux qui sont venu lire mon petit Calendrier de Drabbles et ceux qui ont laissé plein de reviews, cela m'a fait très plaisir d'écrire pour vous ! ;) J'espère vous retrouvez bientôt pour des fanfictions Harry Potter, j'en prépare plusieurs depuis la rentrée.

Concernant également **Dans Chaque ami** du fandom _KHR_ , elle est **en pause** mais  je ne l'abandonne pas, seulement je ne peux pas tenir mon rythme de publication habituel à cause des examens et du travail colossal à fournir. Le Calendrier de l'Avent que vous avez pu lire n'était pas prise de tête et j'avais pris de l'avance avant le 1er Décembre, c'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai pu vous délivrer un Drabble par jour. J'espère donc que vous excuserez mon retard pour cette fanfiction !

J'ai aussi une dernière petite information à faire passer pour **Kathatara** (une revieweuse anonyme qui se reconnaîtra j'espère) : tu m'avais laissé un pseudo, mais malheureusement le site ne l'a pas affiché, sinon tu peux toujours passer sur mon profil Facebook Blihioma, ou alors sur mon blog (les deux liens se trouvent sur mon profil) afin de le reposter ;)


End file.
